


Pokemon: Aim For Champion

by Thecurepeace



Series: Pokemon: Aim for Champion [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ah also Athena and Nova are finally here, Also no editing, Ariel is a little shit, Ash is Athena's son, Ash is a little shit, Ash is here!!!, Did ya miss meeeeee, Enjoy these two, Ever - Freeform, Gen, I made some characters my own but i own nothing but the non existent plot and ocs, I will never edit this book, I'm also very lazy bruhhh, Ion care if my grammar is as good as a three year old I will not edit it, Lilian and Liliana are little shits, Reincarnation, Roxanne is a mom, Sabrina is also a mom, School really do be kicking my ass, Team Aqua (Pokemon), Team Magma (Pokemon), We love to see that, added names in the titles so you can know whoa pov it is, also evil teams, anyways....., but like i dont explainit, can you believe that Sabrina doesn't have purple hair in Canon???, completely forgot about her, cross posted from wattpad, enjoy, i wanna throw myself into the sun, i'm back bitches, listen, sorryyy, still havent edited it yet lmao, tbh this cringe as hell, there is a dead character that comes back to life and we dont talk about her much, these are spoilers since ill be releasing each chapter a day at a time, this is unedited, yeah theyre reincarnations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 47,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecurepeace/pseuds/Thecurepeace
Summary: In the world of Pokemon, there are many Pokemon. The Pokemon range from fire to water, flying to ground types. There are those who help Pokemon, those who battle others for a living. Those people are called trainers. They are young people who want to get higher and find who they want to be. They could go for Champion, Elite Four and/or researchers. In the Pokemon world, you can be anything you choose to be. We follow a trainer who wants to be a Champion of the Hoenn region.Ariel Winters is the trainer we will follow as she goes on her Pokemon journey. She is currently walking to the Pokemon lab where she will get her starter Pokemon. A starter Pokemon is a Pokemon that will help you as you start your journey. She wears a light blue beanie, a Winter dress coat with fur on the neck and wrist. She also wears open gloves and long black socks with sky blue boots. She has short white hair, one side of her eyes is covered and the other goes down the side of her face.[Take this as a summary mwahahaha] [I also don't know how to bold stuff soooo]
Relationships: no i cant tag
Series: Pokemon: Aim for Champion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534004
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Start of Adventure (3rd)

**Author's Note:**

> I actually like this chapter cause it's so cool
> 
> Also, let's appreciate my third person thing

In the world of Pokemon, there are many Pokemon. The Pokemon range from fire to water, flying to ground types. There are those who help Pokemon, those who battle others for a living. Those people are called trainers. They are young people who want to get higher and find who they want to be. They could go for Champion, Elite Four and/or researchers. In the Pokemon world, you can be anything you choose to be. We follow a trainer who wants to be a Champion of the Hoenn region.

Ariel Winters is the trainer we will follow as she goes on her Pokemon journey. She is currently walking to the Pokemon lab where she will get her starter Pokemon. A starter Pokemon is a Pokemon that will help you as you start your journey. She wears a light blue beanie, a Winter dress coat with fur on the neck and wrist. She also wears open gloves and long black socks with sky blue boots. She has short white hair, one side of her eyes is covered and the other goes down the side of her face.

She stopped in front of a building and knocked on the door.

"Ariel, you came early." A chubby man spoke. The man was the professor of the Hoenn region and the one who gives trainers their Pokemon and Pokemon devises. "We'll come in." He motioned her inside. She walked inside and she looked around and saw other young scientists working.

"When can I get my Pokemon professor?" She asked. He said she was early so she might get it later. The professor looked down at his watch. "Now might be a good time." The professor said.

He walked her to the center of the lab where she saw three Pokeballs on a machine. She has thought of this moment many times before she turned twelve. She always wanted to be an ice type trainer, but she also has always wanted a Torchic. The professor took one of the balls.

"This is Treecko, the plant type Pokemon." This Pokemon radiated a cool aura that made sure to their trainer that they could win. The Treecko also seemed to be a calm type of Treecko, laid back and waiting to be picked.

"This is Mudkip, the water type Pokemon." The little water type looked so cute. It also looked shy when you looked at it for too long. They looked determined though.

"And finally, Torchic, the fire type Pokemon." The Pokemon that she wanted looked aggressive. They looked determined to do anything for their trainer and that fascinated Ariel.

"So which one will you choose?" The professor asked. She didn't think much of it.

"All of them look strong, but the one who can train with me would mostly be Torchic." The caught the professor off guard. He raised an eyebrow in question. "I know, but I've always wanted a Torchic." She smiled. He let it go and she took the Pokeball.

"Torchic return." She said. The red light sucked in the Pokemon and she smiled. "Come on out." She released it. She put the Pokeball on the fluff of her beanie. She went down and met the Pokemon face to face.

"I won't put you in your Pokeball because I want you to experience the wonders of traveling around." She smiled and gave the little Pokemon a pet. The Torchic nuzzled into her hand in glee. She stood with the Torchic in her hands.

"Here this is your Pokedex." The professor handed her a device. "It scans your fingerprint and recognizes it every time." She nodded and pressed the blue button. Two green buttons lit up and there were two more green buttons lit up and the screen had an empty Pokedex. She showed the Pokedex her Torchic.

**[Torchic the Chick Pokemon.]**

**{This Torchic is male.}**

**{Torchic sticks with its Trainer, following behind with unsteady steps. This Pokémon breathes fire of over 1,800 degrees Fahrenheit, including fireballs that leave the foe, scorched black.}**

**{Torchics known moves are; Growl, Scratch, and Ember.}**

**{The known egg moves are; Counter, Flame Burst, Night Slash, Last Resort, and Low Kick. This Pokemon has not unlocked their egg moves.}**

"Woah, you've got some strong egg moves. Can't wait to train you." She told the Torchic. Torchic smiled and cheered on excitement. "Oh, I should probably give you a nickname." Torchic chirped happily waiting for their given name.

"Since your male, I'll call you something strong, something that has to do with fire." She started muttering to herself. "I'll call you Blaise." She finally said. She got an excited cheer from Torchic or Blaise now.

"Since we're done," The professor started. "Good luck on your journey Ariel." The Professor escorted he out and waved as she left. She waved back and was on her journey with Blaise on her shoulder.

_ **Route 1** _

"We're here," She whispered. Torchic spoke slowly as well. They were finally beginning their journey as partners. They were finally going to start this. They both breathed in and out to keep from getting too excited. "I can't wait, so let's go!" She yelled. They both ran into the patch of grass. They were greeted by a Poochyena.

"Let's go, Blaise." Blaise leaped off her shoulder and glared at the Poochyena. "Start with **Ember**." She told Blaise. Blaise shot fire from his mouth and the Poochyena took a lot of damage. The Poochyena used **Growl**. It frightened Blaise a little but he was fine. "Now use **Ember** again." She instructed. That was the final blow before the Poochyena fainted.

"Yay! We did it!" She yelled. Her and Blaise started celebrating together. They spent a few minutes celebrating their victory. They spent a few more hours just searching around for Pokemon to catch. She could catch the whole forest, but she wanted an ice type Pokemon. To her luck, she was met by an Eevee about an hour into her journey.

"**Ember**." She told Blaise when she laid eyes on the Eevee. The Eevee was slightly injured and they used **Scratch** on Blaise. Blaise quickly recovered from the hurt and she threw a Pokeball. She watched as the Pokeball stir three times before it finally stopped and she caught the Pokemon.

"Our first friend!" She got Blaise and the Pokeball for a hug. After that, she healed Blaise and then released the Eevee. "It's okay, I'm just gonna heal you." She smiled at the Eevee. The Eevee was reluctant at first, but they finally let Ariel heal them. It seemed to have done the trick and the Eevee was as good as new. She took her Pokedex.

**[Eevee the Evolution Pokemon]**

**{This Eevee is female.}**

**{EEVEE has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various STONES causes this POKéMON to evolve.}**

**{This Pokemon known moves are; Growl, Tackle, Tail Whip, and Sand-attack.}**

**{This Pokemon's known egg moves are; Curse, Synchronoise, Fake Tears and Detect. This Pokemon has not unlocked it's egg moves.}**

When the Pokedex was done she inspected the Eevee. "What's your favorite season?" She asked. "Mines Winter." She said. The Eevee jumped up smiling at the mention of winter.

"Winter is your favorite too, huh?" She chuckled. She got both her Pokemon and hugged them. "Your new name is Snow." She muttered. "I know how strong you will get." She hugged the Pokemon tighter.

"Okay guys, let's set up camp and then tomorrow morning we can train for our first gym battle." She said letting them go to the ground. She started unpacking the tent and put it up and her sleeping bag down. She went out to get some berries for them to eat before tomorrow. When she came back they ate and it was almost time to go to sleep. A shadow passed her tent for a split second and she noticed.

"Did you see that?" She asked her Pokemon. They both shook their heads at that. She sighed and closed her eyes and she was off to sleep.

The next morning they woke up to some training and battling wild Pokemon. Their day was pretty eventful and everything was going smoothly.

"Ice type." She shrieked when she saw a Snorunt. She took out her Pokedex.

**[Snorunt the Snow Hat Pokemon]**

**{Snorunt survives by eating only snow and ice. Old folklore claims that a house visited by this Pokémon is sure to prosper for many generations to come.}**

**{This Pokemon is male}**

**{This Pokemon knows the moves; Leer, Powder Snow, Double Team and Ice Shard.}**

**{This Pokemon's known egg moves are; Avalanche, Fake Tears, Hex and Spikes.}**

"Woah, this little dude is strong." She observed. "And he's already at level ten." She smiled. She released Snow to battle.

"Let's start with **Sand Attack**." She instructed. The sand attack didn't do much damage but it did injure him. He used **Powder Snow** and it did some serious damage. She looked agitated at the hurt. "Use **Sand Attack** again." She ordered and this time Snow put some serious strength in there. The Snorunt took a lot of damage and she got ready to catch it when some Taillows came and used **Gust** to push her away.

"What did I do?" She muttered when she got up. Blaise was standing next to her injuries from the gust. She saw the Taillows hogging the Snorunt as if they were their kid. She then realized that the Taillows were protecting the Snorunt. An angry looking Taillow turned her way and started yelling at her in Pokemon.

"I'm sorry, I can't understand you, but I'm also sorry for hurting the little Pokemon." She apologized. The Taillow looked quite surprised that a human was apologizing to them. Some put their guard up and made a call for what seemed to be their leader. A Swellow came flying in and asking the clock what had occurred. When he turned her way she was instantly scared that he was going to hurt her.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to injure him a little, I didn't want him to get hurt, I'm sorry." She apologized in front of them all. She was almost about to cry and Snow came out of her Pokeball and comforted her along with Blaise. "I can heal him too is that makes you feel better." She told them. She saw the Swellow slit his eyes as if trying to observe if she was lying.

"Here," She started. "I'll heal Blaise, then you'll see I wasn't going to hurt him." She took out a hyper potion from her bag and started spraying it on Blaise and when he felt better, he perched into her arms. She giggled at the that and Snow did the same. It took time, but the Swellow finally agreed and she started spraying the Snorunt until he felt better.

The Swellow started talking to the Taillow herd and when he turned around be started talking to the Snorunt after pushing Ariel away. She motioned her Pokemon closer to her and they sat on her lap. She saw the Swellow walk to her and started making motions with his wings and pointing at her and her Pokemon and Pokeballs.

"You want me to catch him?" She asked. The Swellow nodded but also glared. "I promise I won't hurt him. I'll train him hard that he won't get hurt." She said quickly getting the idea of what he was saying. The Swellow took the Snorunt and pushed him in front and the Snorunt pushed a Pokeball with its head. "Thank you, I won't let you down." She smiled and released the Snorunt.

"And next time I'll remember to ask before catching too." She smiled. She pondered over whether to stay or go and she chose to stay and train her Pokemon with the Taillow and Swellow. "If it's okay with you though, can we train here with you guys?" She asked. The Swellow and Taillow nodded happily at that.

She spent the next few hours training with the flock and she leveled up her Blaise up to level fifteen and Snow to level fourteen. The Snorunt had leveled up as well all the way to level twenty, it was quite impressive. The flock was strong and they trained until it was late at night.

"Oh, I didn't know it was this late!" She exclaimed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at the night sky. "Guess we'll take the gym tomorrow." She mumbled. She took out her camping bag and tent. She set everything up and when she was done she changed into more comfortable clothing for sleep. She went out with the flock and grabbed some berries before going to sleep. They ate and then it was time to sleep.

Again the black figure went past her, but when she asked again her Pokemon or the flock didn't see it. She sighed and went to sleep with Blaise on her stomachs, Snow on the side of her head and Snorunt in her right arm. The flock was sleeping outside keeping lockout of the place.

_ **"It begins."** _


	2. First Gym and Stressed Nurse Joy(Ariel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh....Ariel fights her first gym and we meet one of her nurse joy cousins whos always stressed about everything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its Ariels pov and like shes hella cool and stuff and we meet Roxanne!!!!

I woke up with a weight on my stomach. It was so warm I didn't want to wake up at all. A felt something on my cheek and when I opened my eyes I was face to face with Swellow. "Huh?" I made a sound. I got up and woke up everyone else in the process.

"Let's get going before we miss the gym," I yelled and ran out of my tent but I was stopped by a Taillow. I looked at him with a warning look. He took his wings out and motioned my clothes, I looked down and ran back to the tent. I changed quickly and fixed my messy hair and when I was done we were off to battle the gym.

Before I left though, Swellow came over and gave me a weird looking stone with a DNA symbol inside. I thanked him and put it on the puff of my beanie. I waved at the flock and we were off to Rustburo city.

I stopped at the Pokemon center to get my Pokemon checked. "Nurse Joy, can you please check my Pokemon?" I asked. She nodded and I put my Pokemon on the tray and they were taken by Nurse Joy and her Chancey.

I sat down on the benches in the center and looked around and saw many trainers waiting in line. I started playing with the Pokeball and weird ball on my beanie when a girl with brown hair came my way. She was wearing a black dress with red things around her.

"Hi, I'm Roxanne." She greeted.

"I'm Ariel Winters." I introduced back. I saw her look at my hat and she gasped.

"Woah, you have a mega stone." She whispered in shock. I stood up and looked at her in the eyes. "A mega stone?" I asked. She sighed at the question.

"Well mega stones are usually super rare to find and only the ones who search hard enough can find them. You must be experienced to have found one." She explained. I was shocked, only the experienced.

"I just got it today, from my friends," I told her. She looked more surprised than before. "I was trying to catch a Snorunt when a flock of Taillow almost beat me up for that. I became friends with them after and we trained together after catching the Snorunt." I explained.

"Well, they must have seen something in you to have given you a mega stone. Maybe when Snorunt evolves you'll be able to use it." She told me. I nodded and when we were about to continue the conversation Nurse Joy called.

"Ariel Winters, your Pokemon are set to go." She called. I ran up and got my Pokemon. They all went on one part of my body. Blaise was on my right shoulder and Snow was on my left shoulder. I held Frost in my arms and the Pokemon sighed in content when I held them. I named Snorunt a long time ago after we caught him.

"Ariel, do you want to go chat with me?" I smiled and walked out of the center with my new friend. We walked to a cafe called, Vanillish Deluxe Cafe. Their ice cream was so good. "So what do you do?" I asked her.

"Well, I'm sort of a teacher at the Pokemon school." She told me. I've never been to a Pokemon school in a different city. "After this, I could take you there after we finished." She told me. I smiled and nodded. I grabbed a pokepuff and fed it to my Pokemon.

"Oh, and I have someone who can also help you figure out how to find a keystone for the mega stone." She suggested.

"That would actually be nice," I replied. We both finished eating our food and we walked to the Pokemon school. While we're walking with saw some cute Pokemon who were walking on the road following us. I turned around and was face to face with a Plusle and a crew of Pichu and Minun.

"How can I help you?" I asked. They looked surprised that I asked. The Plusle started making motions with their hand.

"You want a trainer right?" I guessed. The Plusle nodded fast. I smiled at them earnestly. "I'm sorry, I'm not an electric type trainer, but I can find you some good trainers," I suggested. They were sad that I couldn't catch them. I then remembered Roxanne.

"Hey, do you have any students that need Pokemon?" I asked. She looked like she was thinking about it.

"I actually do and they've been crying to get some cute baby Pokemon." The little Pokemon cheered at that. I motioned them to follow us and we were off to the school, which was not far off.

Roxanne opened the door and we were met with a flock of children running to meet her.

"Ms. Roxanne, did you bring us presents?" The children asked. She nodded and moved out of the way and showed the little baby Pokemon at the back. The children squealed and each of them grabbed a Pokemon to play with. I looked at the time and realized that I was late for my gym battle.

"Oh sorry guys, I gotta leave." The little kids whined at the mention of me leaving. I then realized something, I don't know where the gym is.

"This is embarrassing, but do you know where the Rustburo gym is?" I asked blushing in embarrassment. The kids looked at me like I was crazy.

"This is the gym!" One of the kids exclaimed. Now I felt very stupid, I had forgotten to read the sign of the place. I groaned. "And the gym leader?" Oh please don't tell me they've been with me the whole time I was in the gym.

"You're looking at her." Roxanne chuckled. Oh my gosh, I've been hanging out with the gym leader and I didn't know, I should have paid closer attention at school.

"Battle, battle, battle." The kids started chanting. I smiled and nodded at Roxanne even if I was embarrassed. "Yeah, let's battle," I exclaimed. Roxanne told me to follow her into the gym area for a battle. I went into the middle and the kids were in the stands to watch the battle.

I placed Blaise and Snow down on the back. I think it's time to test out Frost's skills.

"Geodude, let's go." She released her Pokemon. Okay, maybe I might not win. The level is too much, but I'll try.

"Frost, show me what you got." I placed him down and he ran forward. I smiled at his enthusiasm and she started the attack with a **mega punch. **We're in trouble. I heard Frost cry out in pain and it also made me feel pain.

"Frost use **ice shard** and then use **icy wind,**" I ordered. The **ice shard** weakened Geodude a whole lot because of the power and **icy wind** froze him. Since he couldn't move I used the chance to use another move or moves.

"Use **powder snow** and then use **ice shard again,**" I smirked. That Geodude is going down. When Frost attacked him Geodude had fainted and we started cheering. I looked at the damage Frost took and returned him.

"Okay Snow don't let me down." I motioned her forward. She ran up and her face became serious. Roxanne had released a Nosepass and it happened to be her strongest Pokemon.

"Start with **quick attack**." She commanded.

"Dodge it as best as you can Snow," I yelled. Snow managed to dodge it, but only by a fraction of a second.

"Use **thunder wave.**" I wasn't fast enough and Snow got hurt. Shoot, I need to work faster.

"**Sand Attack," **I yelled and Snow did the attack. It gave the Nosepass some damage. Yes.

"**Zap cannon."** No. That attack will majorly hurt Snow.

"Use **quick attack **to dodge," I yelled. It was successful and Snow had gone up a few levels. Snow dodged it and learned a new move. Um actually I had a TM for **shadow ball **and I used it when we were training. She was going to get hurt and I just can't let that happen.

"**Zap cannon **again." She ordered. I looked and Snow and nodded.

"**Quick attack **and then **shadow ball.**" That surprised Roxanne. That got a critical hit on Nosepass and he was out.

"Yeah, we won our first gym battle," I yelled. Snow, Blaise, and Frost came and we cheered hugging each other.

"How did that Eevee learn **shadow ball?**" Roxanne asked. I let Pokemon go and play with the kids.

"I had a TM during our training and I decided it would be needed to battle a Gym," I told her.

"That's good." She muttered. Then I remembered something.

"The person who will help me with mega evolution?" I asked her. She nodded and went out the door. A girl with purple hair and a Haunter came in.

"Is she the one?" She asked and Roxanne nodded at the question.

"Hello, I'm Sabrina. Well, I'm supposed to be in Kanto right now, but I just couldn't miss seeing what you will be able to do." She spoke. I was surprised. What is she talking about?

"Let's go and sit on the tables in the other room." She motioned me forward. My Pokemon saw me almost leave and were on me before I could leave the gym. I looked at Sabrina wearingly at first. She shook her head as if to say it was fine. We sat down and she started explaining what mega evolution was.

"Mega evolution is a type of power-up that only happens when you and your Pokemon are really close. The bond has to be strong and I heard the story. The Swellow and Taillow must have trusted you to give you the Glalite. They trust that you will be able to make their Snorunt friend powerful and able to actually mega evolve." She explained. Woah, that's a lot of things.

"What about a keystone?" I asked.

"A keystone is a stone that the trainer wears. While the Pokemon has their own mega stone you need a keys stone, one that will be able to actually make the Glalie mega evolve." I nodded.

"You are quite special, I could see the power radiating from you." She looked at my hair. "Move the hair from your eyes." She told me. I was a bit hesitant and then I moved it. "You have a crimson eye." She gasped. My mom and dad never thought anything of it, it was normal, so I left it like that. "You have two Pokemon that have chosen you as their Chosen One and they are more so then myths." She sighed and rubbed her head.

"There is too much power I can't observe anything, but you must be very careful about who you trust." She warned. I nodded at that. "That was all, thank you for letting me explain this." She stood. We both walked out of the room and we went to the gym.

"Hey guys, I think it's time to go," I tell them. I smile and then I see Sabrina stifle a laugh. Maybe I'm going to do something weird I don't know. I walked out of the gym and walked all the way back to the Pokemon center.

"Nurse Joy!" I yell excitedly. She sighed and muttered something I couldn't hear. "Can you heal my Pokemon please?" I asked.

"Sure, just go sit there." She motioned to one of the benches. I looked around and that's when I figured out I was the only trainer here. She came back and gave my Pokemon.

"When was the last time you showered?" She asked. I froze for a second and smiled at her. She shook her head in annoyance. "Room 36 is empty, go shower and put new clothes." At the mention of new clothes, I laughed a little.

"New clothes? I don't have those." She looked like she was about to flip a table when I said that. "You've taken after your parents." She sighed.

"Go shower and I'll bring extra clothes for you." She walked out of the Pokemon center. I laughed and went to shower. The room was pretty and I would be staying here for a few days until I move to a different city.

When I finished showering, which took a few hours because Blaise didn't want to shower. I found new clothes on the bed and I put them on. Glad she put some long socks. She got me a blue dress and some black socks.

I walked out of the room and into the main hall.

"Yo Joy, can I have some hot chocolate?" I asked. I saw her look kind of angry at me asking. "You know what I can do it myself." I quickly replied. I took some milk and heated it up and took some food and pokepuffs into my room.

We ate our food and we went back to the main hall and found Nurse Joy reading a book and glaring at my every move. I washed the dishes and went back to my room.

When I was about to sleep I saw another shadow that was much more different from the other one from before. I gave up on asking them if they saw and went to sleep.

Blaise slept on my stomach, Snow was on the side of my head and Frost was on my left arm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**"It's almost time."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha, howd you like it so far?


	3. Stressed Nurse Joy and Roxanne Visits (SNJ and Ariel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I was thinking about how the nurse Joy's all act different, but nice, and I thought, why not
> 
> So here is a stressed nurse Joy and Roxanne's visits

This kid is just like her parents. Always forgetting the most important things. I looked through her bag and sighed heavily. I have to clean her pajamas and her normal attire. I know she loves winter and she even started her journey on the snowiest season ever.

I have to keep an eye on her. The news had said that it was going to snow heavily so she can't go out and get sick on me. Last time I babysat her I got in trouble for letting her go outside in a tank top and shorts with no socks. Her parents were angry, but mostly the mom.

My grandma decided it would be fun to adopt her and her parents even agreed. I had to be her cousin and that meant more trouble. I told my grandma that she's reckless and won't be able to listen and she took it as a challenge to change her and what she did was change us.

I sat down reading a book and then I saw Chansey on my side start getting sleepy. "You can go to sleep, I'll keep watch," I told her. She walked away sleepily. I sighed and put my book down.

"Yo Joy, can you make me some hot chocolate?" I glared at her at the question. "You know what I'll do it myself." I saw her smile hesitantly. I looked down and saw her little Pokemon following behind her. I watched her make the hot chocolate and heat up some pokepuffs and food for herself. She's gotten independent. I sighed when she walked out.

This is going to be a super stressful week and it will rain down on me tomorrow if I'm correct.

She came back and I watched her wash the dishes until she left. I got tired of keeping watch and I turned off the Pokemon center and went to sleep.   
~~~~~~~~~~  
I woke up early, showered, put on my Nurse Joy clothes and persona and then the trainers came in. I healed some Pokemon for some new trainers and some of the more experienced ones as well.

"Hey Joy," That annoying voice. "I'm going to go and meet up with a friend." She told me. I looked at her attire, at least she's wearing long socks and an inner shirt. She'll be fine or maybe she won't, I don't know really and I don't really care. She walked out with her Pokemon and her beanie. She better not cause trouble or we will have words.

"I've taken after them." I sighed. The trainer looked at me in question and I shook my head and he gave me his Pokeballs to heal his Pokemon. I smiled and told him to wait a little bit. Like I could have been anything I wanted to be, but I chose a Nurse. Yeah it runs in my family, but you could be anyone you want to be, but I chose this.

Why couldn't I have been a trainer and bother the other nurses, like someone does on a daily basis? I groaned and then have the trainer their Pokemon.

"We hope to see you again." That sounds weird. Am I telling them to injure their Pokemon more or? I question the logic of those words every day. It took hours for these trainers to just stop battling the gym, because of the extreme weather and then I had a bunch of trainers staying here. I sighed in frustration.

"Nurse Joy, I'm back." That annoying voice again. This time she brought the annoying gym leader with her. Okay maybe she's not that annoying, but hanging out with her can make you super annoyed. "Does she hate you or something?" The gym leader asked as they were walking upstairs. I didn't hear a reply, but it had better be a no. I don't hate her I just find her super annoying and only troublesome.

I have to stay with her until this weather has been cleared which will take days. I don't necessarily care about the other Pokemon trainers, but if they want to go out then let them. After they rested though, most had already left. Some said they would only stay until tomorrow.

"What a way to get a cold," I muttered. I don't think I can heal humans, I was never trained too or maybe I didn't pay attention to the lecture from my grandma. Whatever. When it was a bit dark, a purple-haired girl came in with her Haunter.

"Do you know where Ariel is?" She asked. Oh, another annoying person. I sighed and gave her the room number. She went up the stairs while stifling her laughter. I'm done.

I went to the store and grabbed some food and some clothes for her. She couldn't even take care of herself even if she tried. She can't cook, can't necessarily buy anything with the money she got from some trainers, but whatever.

I came back and it was time to close up and sleep.

~~~~~~

**Ariel's POV**

"Does she hate you or something?" Roxanne asked. I chuckled a bit.

"No she doesn't, she just finds me very annoying." I laughed. We went into my room and we sat on the bed. What do people do on sleepovers anyways?

"Oh, let's play ArticUNO." She suggested. I nodded excitedly and went into the drawer that I saw it in a while ago. We separated seven cards each and then we started playing.

"You're going down." She whispered glaring I glared back at her in a similar manner. I don't think we will be friends after this. The first card was a blue 2. From there on we yelled at each other about cheating and not cheating and getting too many cards and in the end, none of us won.

There was a knock on the door and I walked over to open it. Sabrina walked in laughing. "What's up?" I asked. She couldn't stop laughing.

"The Nurse Joy is really funny." She laughed. "Does she call all your friends annoying?" She asked. I nodded at that.

"Yep, even her cousins and sister and aunts. She's the most stressed out of all the other Joy's." I explained to her.

"Why would she be?" Sabrina asked after calming down.

"She questions the logic of being a Nurse Joy and all that," I told her.

"Oh, we were playing ArticUNO, wanna play?" Roxanne asked. Did she seriously forget that Sabrina is a psychic or? "Nah, that would just be cheating." She shook her head. "I'll just watch." She sat down on the other side of the bed.

We played for a few more hours and no one was winning. It was time to take on the big guns. "Let's play A**BS**ol," I suggested. Sabrina laughed at the suggestion. This game is mostly referred to as BS, but no one says that in front of a kid, well except for the Nurse Joy downstairs. This time Sabrina played.

"No psychic stuff," Roxanne warned.

"3, Arceus." I put down three cards. I'm not saying which ones, because of Sabrina. We continued the game and I won, fair and square.

"Yes, I'm the boss right here. The winner of the game. Yes." I cheered. That got both of them angry and the jumped me.

"You cheated!" Roxanne yelled. I laughed at that. The only person she should be calling a cheater is Sabrina. "Hey!" Sabrina exclaimed. "I didn't cheat or use my psychic abilities so I should have won still." She sounded sad.

"Oh, are you sad you lost to me. The reigning champion." I laughed in her face. Roxanne grabbed me almost threw me to the floor and I laughed so hard. Oh, I love this game.

"Now let's do, Slap the Jirachi." Or better known as slap the J. Why would people want to slap a Jirachi anyways? Roxanne shuffled all the cards and I was calling her out for being unfair with the cards she handed out. She's unfair, she didn't give me any J's. I only got Kinglers and Qwilfishes.

The game started and ended with me having aching red hands from both these cheaters. "Roxanne!" I groaned. "You don't slap people like that. It's just a game!" I yelled. She won by the way, which should have been cheating, but no one called it.

"Now let's play Corphish," Sabrina suggested. I'm totally going to lose this game. Roxanne also looked troubled. This will be fun.

"Do you have any Milotic?" Roxanne asked.

"Corphish!" I yelled. She groaned and got a few cards from the deck. She was going down. So am I, but let's not talk about that.

In the end, Sabrina was the champion of the game. "You cheated," I whined. Although I'm in the second place I can't help it. "You're a cheating cheater that cheats." Roxanne cried. Was she really that salty?

"I think it's time to go to sleep." Sabrina pointed at the clock. I gasped, "I need to sleep right now, I promised to go find a keystone and an evolution stone for Snow." I groaned.

"How about we go with you?" Roxanne asked. At least she got over the loss. "And maybe you won't be cheating when looking for them." Nevermind that then. She was talking to Sabrina and Sabrina just laughed at her.

"Guys let's go get some food first and then we can go to sleep," Sabrina suggested. I really need to go to sleep, but Sabrina said no. "Why?" I whined.

"The author needs a few hundred words before finishing." She mumbled. Wait, what?

"What do you mean?" Roxanne asked her. I was going ask too, but she asked first. Cheater.

We went downstairs and Nurse Joy wasn't there to glare at me, thank Arceus. I sighed. We went into the fridge and saw some good food that we could eat for dinner. It was so late, why should we be awake at this time.

"Just roll with it, don't complain." Sabrina rolled her eyes. She smiled though and walked to get the chocolate powder for the hot chocolate.

"Oh let's also make brownies," Roxanne suggested. I stepped back a bit at the mention of cooking.

"Sorry, I can not cook to save my life." I laughed in embarrassment. Roxanne shook her head. "Why am I not surprised." She muttered to her self, but I heard. I glared at her, she is a cheater who cheats on everything. Okay, that sounded weird.

"Sabrina, stop reading my mind, it's not funny," I yelled as she laughed. She rolled her eyes.

"It's hard not to when you're so hilarious." She giggled. Ugh, stop thinking me, I tried to lecture myself. It wasn't working at all. Sabrina started laughing at me and I grabbed some flour, I didn't know was there and threw it at her face. She froze and then we had a flour fight after Roxanne joined.

"Okay guys, we need to clean up." Roxanne panted in exhaustion.

"Then we can bake some brownies," Sabrina suggested. I looked at her with a worried glance. Where did she get this much energy?

"I want brownies, and the author is almost done writing this chapter." She spoke. What is she talking about? What author is she talking about? Whatever.

We made some dough for the brownies and Sabrina kept eating it so we had to restart the whole thing 3 times. Does she not want to go to sleep or something?

"Sabrina, I suggest you stop or we will have words," I told her. I was super annoyed by now. Anyways I need do something but reading the ingredients. Why do Nurse Joy's always say, "we hope to see you again?" Do they want peoples Pokemon to get hurt? Do they want the trainers to lose? What's up with professors giving kids Pokemon that are at a level 5 and expecting for us to survive in the wild? So many questions yet not that many answers.

"Please stop thinking." I heard Sabrina wheeze. Are my thoughts that funny. She was laughing and she fell to the floor. The brownies we're almost finished though, and why call them brownies when they could be called tiny square cakes™?

When the brownies finished we took some upstairs and left some in the fridge for Nurse Joy to eat in the morning or maybe not.

We ate the brownies and it was time to finally sleep. Sabrina was on the edge to the right and Roxanne was on the left. My Pokemon and the others were sleeping in the corner where I put some small pillows.

That shadow was there again, but no one saw and Sabrina was already sleeping. I sighed and went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**"They've been chosen, but we need one more for this."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tea has been served, the whole shadow thing is really cool since it's a for shadowing of everything to come
> 
> Also, please don't take the bolded words seriously, they're just nonsense
> 
> Also comment, leave Kudos and read if you want to(I mean like you are right?)


	4. Evolution and Cupcakes (Roxanne)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one is really nice and there are cupcakes so yeah
> 
> Also, Roxanne's point if view

This bed is more comfortable than my own. Or maybe it got harder I don't know. I turned and there was a jab on my stomach.

"Geodude, what have I told you about going to my bed." I groaned. It hurt but it'll go away later on. I opened my eyes and looked around to Ariel's Pokemon sleeping on the bed as well. Haunter was sleeping on Sabrina's side and guess what? I woke up first.

I got off the bed and stretched. I went to shower and guess what? I didn't bring clothes to wear. I showered and when I got out, there were clothes for winter just waiting for me to wear.

"Okay, Sabrina I know you're awake, go shower." I sighed. I feel like a mother.

"You act like one." Sabrina yawned and got up to go shower. She too had clothes waiting for her when she got out. "I'll go get some food, you wake up the sleeping rock," I yelled already out the door in my new attire.

Nurse Joy had already prepared breakfast and I made some hot chocolate for us to drink. After about thirty minutes they were finally downstairs for breakfast.

"Thank you for the brownies by the way." Nurse Joy smiled a smile that looked kinda stressed. Less then usual though, so I was happy for her, kinda.

"Your welcome," I replied. She muttered something I couldn't hear but I had an idea it had to do with annoying friends that could cook.

They both walked down and that's when I realized we all had the same outfit. We had different colored dress jackets though. Mine was black, Ariel was brown and Sabrina's was purple. Our beanies were gray though. I had red boots, Ariel had blue boots and Sabrina had dark purple boots. Damn, that's a lot of purples.

"Shut up you." Sabrina scowled. I snickered and motioned them to come eat.

"Where do we start searching?" Ariel asked. She had this plan but didn't know where to go. Whatever might as well travel with her why don't I. "Can you stop saying whatever." Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Well we could start in the snowy bushes and you might find some ice types along the way," I said deciding to ignore Sabrina. She's annoying, but so am I, so whatever. I smirked at the face Sabrina made.

"Sure, we can evolve Blaise too since he's close to doing so," Ariel suggested. We started to finally eat breakfast and when we were done we remembered that our Pokemon have not eaten and we took some leftover brownies and gave it to them.

"Do you have everything?" Nurse Joy asked before we could leave. We looked around ourselves and nodded. "Everything." She emphasized the word as she looked at our backs. Oh. Sabrina started laughing and I just chuckled and Ariel groaned. "You guys need help." Nurse Joy sighed.

We finally got everything, backpack, Pokemon and some hot chocolate in a heating bottle.

"We're finally off." Ariel pointed upwards as we left the center.

We went to the forest connecting to the city.

We encountered a bug catcher when we stepped in. Ariel decided, why not battle them and she did.

"**Ember.**" She ordered her Torchic. I should probably start calling him Blaise, but whatever. I smirked when Sabrina groaned and then it happened. Blaise evolved.

"We did it, you evolved." Ariel cheered and she and Cumbuskin started jumping around in excitement. The bug catcher was forgotten and our precious Blaise had evolved and leveled up to level 27. Me and Sabrina stood and went over to congratulate her and Blaise on the evolution.

"Good job, on evolving Blaise." I pat his head. He got happy and started jumping. "Good job, Blaise." Sabrina copied me, that cheater. Wait, why is she a cheater because of this? I don't know and I don't necessarily care either.

"Onward and upward." Ariel smiled and she and Blaise marched up the hill that we didn't know were there, but whatever, right?

We ran behind them and we were met with a shiny Deerling. Woah, we're getting pretty lucky so far.

"Is it okay if I catch you now or do you want to battle?" She asked. I've never seen a trainer asked a Pokemon to be caught. This is new to me. The Deerling decided to be caught instead of having a battle.

"Not to be mean, but why did you ask instead of battling it?" I asked.

"Well remember the flock I told you about?" She asked. We both nodded at the question. "Well, they gave a kind of sort of lecture about asking Pokemon how they want to be caught instead of just battling them." She told us. She looked sheepish, probably because she was lectured by Pokemon, but whatever.

Snow started racing forward when she saw an icy rock.

"Wait wait," Sabrina stopped Snow from touching it. "I need a picture before and after. I did it for Blaise so let's do it, Snow." She explained. She got a camera and snow made a pose for the camera.

She touched it and she had evolved into a Glaceon. Ariel was so happy she couldn't wait for Sabrina to take a picture. The picture turned out to me her hugging Snow, but it was worth it.

I really wanted to evolve Geodude too.

"Guys can I battle the next trainer we see, cause I really want to level up Geodude," I told them. They both nodded and we were off with new Pokemon. A Deerling, a Glaceon, and Cumbuskin. I saw Frost look kind of down and told Ariel that.

"Hey it's okay," Ariel out him in her arms. "When we battle trainers and battle the next gym you'll evolve real quick okay." She comforted him. Frost smiled at that and went back to her head.

"Deerling, you need a new name," Ariel spoke. "Neve, I like the accent." She smiled. Neve is Italian for snow. Wait, what's an Italian? Whatever though, right?

Neve jumped up a day down at the new given name and we were off. We met up a few trainers and Geodude was able to evolve after we battled a Mightyena. I was actually that lucky that I caught an Onix. I didn't need to fight it, but I caught the Rock type. He was also pretty strong.

When we were walking back to the Pokemon center we're were encountered by a Kirlia, who Sabrina wanted to catch. She was using her psychic abilities to talk to the Kirlia. It seemed to work and she was caught.

Ariel was ahead of us and that's when she called. She was looking at a shiny rock. It looked like a keystone.

"Since you found it you should keep it," Sabrina said.

"No, you already have two Pokemon that can mega evolve though." Ariel tried to argue.

"Just take it," I said. She looked troubled on what to do. We sat down next to her.

"The flock trusted you to get their friend to be powerful and this right here," She pointed at the stone. "It's just the beginning of becoming powerful. She sighed and put it in her pocket. "Thank you." She said. We walked back until we were at the Pokemon center. Oh, we also finished the hot chocolate, but whatever right?

"Your finally back." The bored looking Nurse Joy groaned. "I'm going out for the day and you're all in charge of the center." She said. She motioned Chansey to come with her and they left out the door.

"Whats up with her?" Sabrina asked and then laughed after that. "She's hilarious." She smiled.

We went back to our room and put our things away. Was she just buying clothes that looked like Ariel's or was she just not trying? Whatever though, right?

"Hey, you forgot to give her the badge." Sabrina hit me with her elbow. I thought I gave her the badge already. Oh, she left before I could or maybe I was too lazy to do it, whatever right?

"Here." I gave her the badge. She looked confused for a second. "Oh, I thought you gave it to me." She said. I was thinking the same thing. "Thank you." She smiled. She put the badge in her pack and put it back in her bag.

"It's time to make cupcakes," Sabrina yelled. Where does she keep getting this energy?

"Just roll with it." She rolled her eyes and hit me again. What will she gain from this? She keeps hitting me like it's her life goal.

"Maybe it is." She challenged. I pushed her and she went falling down the stairs. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at me. If she wasn't a psychic she would be dead, but whatever.

"Stop acting childish guys, remember, cupcakes." Ariel walked down the stairs. That cheater was down before me. Why is she a cheater again? Whatever though right? Sabrina is also a cheater she got downstairs faster than me.

"Thanks to you I got down first." She smirks. "In your book, that makes me the champion of going down the stairs." She rolled her eyes with a smirk. Wow, she's going down. I walked down the stairs and we found Ariel sitting with her arms crossed watching something on her tablet, that we didn't even know existed in this universe, but whatever, right?

"What you watching?" Sabrina asked. She's so annoying, always cheating and asking my questions first. She asks as if she can't see it or can't read minds. "Gardevoir and the Mega Marchomp." She mumbled. It looked like she seemed bored of it.

"How about watching Lugia's Champion?" Sabrina suggested. That movie is so good. I think I've watched it more times then I've watched anything. Whatever though.

"I've watched it though." She mumbled going off the movie. She went to the Minux™ home page and she went to search for a movie.

"Watch, The Infernape King." Ugh, that movie was so boring even in the theaters, but it did help me in my history classes back then. She searched it up and started watching it. Sabrina and I were off to make the cupcakes.

"Stop stealing the frosting!" I yelled at Ariel. It's only been a few hours and the kitchen is already a mess. Scratch that its only been half an hour. "And you," I pointed at Sabrina. "Stop supporting her," I yelled. She started laughing and she threw a spoon on my face. This cheater is going to pay for doing that. I threw a fork or maybe it was a butter knife, I don't know and I seriously don't care. Also, don't do this at home kids.

"I finished the movie," Ariel exclaimed. She looked less bored than before and guess what? The kitchen was a mess. We need to clean it again. I think Nurse Joy was right, we do need help. Help getting this girl to cook. Like who sends a person who can't even cook for their life out here and be eating berries she doesn't know?

Yes, she told us that she ate a weird looking purple berry, which is only fed to poison type Pokemon. She needs more help then me, but Sabrina need major help. Sabrina threw flour on my shoulder but refused to let my instincts kick in. Oh, would you look at that I didn't even know I had flour in my hand and my hand had moved on its own and threw flour on her shoulder? I used **payback** and it was effective.

We stopped our little fight and made cupcakes. Our cupcakes turned out really good too. Gravler seemed to really like it. I didn't even know he was downstairs, but whatever.

"Dude, just roll with everything that is supposed to be surprising," Sabrina informed me. I don't like listening to cheaters. "I didn't even do anything." She looked defensive. The true nature of a cheater. That sounded weird too. I should stop, but who am I to do that, especially when a cheater is in our midsts. I saw her roll her eyes and we ate cupcakes and watched part two of, The Infernape King. It was boring but really worth sleeping late for.

We walked to our room and went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**"Where is the other one?"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the ending thing, ignore it
> 
> It's Arceus trying to "save" the world, using other people, especially one very specific human
> 
> Y'all know who it is right?


	5. Evil Organisation and Funny Stuff (Sabrina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's home girls chapter and she spills some tea 
> 
> Also we kinda meet some cute children and stuff
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy

It's finally my turn to talk. I woke up early today, yay. Doing this is kinda boring and since I'm the only one who is fully aware that were just in a book I try to but time for words. Whatever though right? Gosh, I sound like Roxanne.

Speaking of Roxanne she's getting quite annoying with the whole cheating thing. That happened like three nights ago she still calls me a cheater for beating her in Corphish.

"Can you stop saying whatever," I glare at her. Why is her head full of whatever's? Is she like a whatever person? What even is a whatever person? Is the author out of ideas for today or?

"I'm not saying it, I'm thinking it." She countered. I don't think we're doing anything today, but staying inside.

"Get out." Nurse Joy came in the room. I stand corrected, we were getting kicked out of the room. We all groaned and we're out, still actually wearing the same clothes as Ariel. Is Nurse Joy just bored or is she too her to get us different clothes?

"Let us change first before we leave," Ariel told her. Nurse Joy stood there and watched us as we changed, creepy. She looked angrier than usual and that's speaking volume actually. We finished changing and went out of the room. When we got out there was a group of people with red uniform standing in the doorway of the Pokemon center. How we got out so quickly, no one will ever know.

"Who are you?" Ariel asked. The red people, yeah we'll call them that-the red people rolled their eyes and we're trying to push us away. "Yo, chill if you want to go inside just ask." Roxanne scowled and rolled her eyes. She also glared at them.

"We need to find a few people, that's all and then we'll be off." A purple haired girl smiled. We walked away because why not, nobody wants to associate with people who wear one uniform. They're so annoying about wanting to destroy the world. Anyways, I hope they don't want to.

'We're gonna take over the world.' I read one of their minds. Yeah, that hope just flew out the window. Oh, we also forgot to tell Joy, but we will be going around the city looking for people to help until about dawn. Is it weird that we like to help people?

"You cheater!" Roxanne accused. I rolled my eyes, what did I do? Let's hope she's still not stuck on the whole Corphish game. Oh, maybe she still is by the thoughts she has, she still is. "Hey, just because I learned how to use psychic abilities does not make me a cheater," I told her. She's so annoying. What's up with one loss? Does she really want to win that bad at something? I mean like she caught an Onix and I didn't. She even had her Pokemon evolve.

"You caught a fully evolved Pokemon and you even cheated when we were making cupcakes." She yelled.

"First of all, we made those cupcakes together and you had your Pokemon evolve in front of me." I countered. She looked like she was thinking about what to say and then she smirked.

'You even like someone before me!' She yelled in her head.

"No, I actually don't, well at least not yet or better yet, never." I countered out loud.

"Wait where's Ariel?" She stopped the argument. I looked around to find no small black/white-headed girl. Dear Arceus, please protect her. Nevermind, she's just playing around with the little kids at the daycare. We went inside and found her with a little boy who was holding a Pokemon egg.

The egg was glowing and when it hatched there was Vulpix. It looked smaller than the usual Vulpix and looked so cute. Roxanne squealed and went to the boy.

The daycare person gave us each an egg that would hatch later on. She said it would take about a week or two if we really take care of them very well.

"Bye, and thank you for visiting us." The daycare person waved. The children who stayed waved as well.

"Can we go back to the center and get bigger bags?" Ariel asked. Yeah, we need bigger bags, but why can't we just go to the store. 'But whatever, right?' I'm going to punch her really hard.

We walked back and when we got there, the red uninformed people were still there. We pushed through them and when we got inside they were asking Joy some questions.

"Do you know the Chosen Ones?" The purple haired girl asked. Nurse Joy just sat there blowing her bumble and popping it. "Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you so get out." She said looking bored. I got Alakazam to lift her take her to her room. Yeah, she even smirked their way when she was being taken.

"What do you even want?" Roxanne asked. Yeah, what do they want? "To take over the world of course." The chubby looking guy answered. I'm done.

The last organization was pummeled to the ground by a ten-year-old and his Pikachu. They better not be trying to get Legendary Pokemon into this because, again, the kid befriended them and they stopped wreaking havoc to the region.

"Let me guess, you want to use this regions legendary because someone said so?" I suggested. They all nodded. They need more help then we do. "Remember Team Rocket?" I asked. They all nodded, who didn't know. Okay, maybe some but not that many, right?

"They were destroyed by a ten-year-old," I emphasized then ten-part. "You better stop before that same ten-year-old moves here," I told them. I know the ten-year-old very well, he should be like thirteen right about now, right?

"We're different." The purple haired girl yelled. Yeah, that's what they all say. I rolled my eyes and we went into the room to get bigger bags to put our eggs inside. We walked back and they were still there.

I should probably ask their names, but who am I to do that? It should be Ariel or something I don't know, but none of us asked and we were ready to go help the city.

It didn't take long though, the city only had minor bad things like gangsters and wannabe champions who treat their Pokemon wrong. Everything was just casual well as casual as stories go. We walked back and we saw them dragging a bored looking Joy in a van. For Nurse Joy, she is pretty chill about being kidnapped.

She smiled lazily at us and I told Alakazam to do the same thing again. What's wrong with evil organizations these days? I looked them in the eyes and my eyes started glowing. Wait, nevermind that was just the sun. Why is it so bright though? How did I know that my eyes were glowing? 'Whatever right?' She even smirked my way.

"What do you want?" Ariel asked. The people looked offended.

"We're the strongest team ever, Team Magma." Yeah, I don't think we can get any more ridiculous names than these.

"The strongest?" A man came in with his own set of people. "I see you haven't seen Team Aqua." That's pretty ridiculous. Team Rocket was actually pretty legit. "Ha," A girl started laughing. "Team Cosmos is the strongest." Yeah, we're leaving right now.

I grabbed these two idiots who were having fun watching these weird people. I took them inside and locked the door before they could do anything. "What was that?" I asked Joy who was still blowing gum. She shrugged.

"I don't know something about Chosen Ones or whatever. She shrugged. 'I have a feeling I should know what that is but I don't' She shrugged again. She's a lost cause.

"Well, we'll go play Poke'em." Roxanne walked out. I'm a pro at the game when I'm using psychic abilities that is, but I'm still a pro. I think we should play Chesspin. Maybe when the thirteen years old comes to visit.

Five minutes into the game though, I'm accused of cheating. We just started the game, she needs to chill. I can read minds, but not see through people's cards. Okay, lie, but I try to actually not see through people's cards.

After about thirty minutes of the game we quite and moved on to Chesspin. I don't think I should play this game. The whole point is to read people's moves and like, try to read their mind. I don't need to try to read people's minds because their open to read. Anyways, Roxanne shouldn't be this good at this game. She's winning the game each round. She's cheating.

'That cheater.' I heard Ariel. Same girl, same.

"How about making chocolate cookies?" I suggested. Is the author out of ideas or is she just filling chapters? 'Whatever right?' I'll seriously punch her in the face. Who am I kidding though, I would never

"Yeah, can we also make sugar cookies?" Ariel whined. She doesn't even cook food. She's out here suggesting and not cooking. Is she just enjoying the food?

Anyways, I was pushed off the stairs again, but Alakazam caught me this time. 'That cheater.' What the heck did I do?

"Keep doing that and I'll do it to you too." I scowled. She rolled her eyes and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. I looked outside and sighed. The ridiculous teams were still having a staring match and arguing on who's the best team. I rolled my eyes at that.

"Whatever, leave them alone." Roxanne and her whatever's. I rolled my eyes and we started making cookies. Ariel got bored of reading ingredients and went to play with her Pokemon. I think they were playing hide and seek with Haunter. They haven't found him yet though.

We made a tad too many cookies and we made special bags for the kids at the Pokemon Daycare. We also added a bunch of pokepuffs. They were small enough for baby Pokemon. We also left some cookies for Joy. We were still left with a lot.

Ariel had made three bags. One was red, another one was green and the other was blue. What a coincidence. I rolled my eyes at that.

We went to change and then grabbed everything we made and put it in a basket for the kids. The bags for each of the 'teams' were a lot. They were probably able to feel like a thousand people or something. 'Wait, how did that many cookies fit in the oven?'

"I said roll with it," I told Roxanne again. Will she ever get the hint? I rolled my eyes at her in annoyance.

"Magma," Roxanne called. The purple haired girl turned with a glare. "Damn sorry, here are some cookies." She handed them their cookies. I handed mine to Cosmos and Ariel handed hers to Aqua.

"Um, thank you?" They said, more like asked but whatever. Ugh, Roxanne.

We walked from the center to the Pokemon Daycare. "We're back guys," Ariel exclaimed and the children ran to us. "We also brought cookies." Roxanne shook her basket. The children started cheering and jumping around.

"Okay, all of you line up and choose one cookie from each basket." I winked. "You can also get more after you're done, but don't eat too much." Roxanne elbowed me. That actually hurts.

The children all made a line and I could see the parents chuckling in the back. When they all had finished we have pokepuffs to the small Pokemon. There were so many cute baby Pokemon I almost squealed, in which I did actually squeal.

The stay was really quick, just a few hours before we had to leave. The chapter is halfway finished anyways and then those voices come. I hear them, but they're too powerful to track. I know who they are, the groups were looking for us, but what's the fun in telling them?

"We finished our daily routine, now it's time to go to sleep." Roxanne rolled her eyes. Yeah, daily routine. We don't always go to the daycare, but whose to say we didn't?

We found the groups had left, Joy had gone to sleep and we were going to do the same thing. "Good night," Ariel muttered and we told her the same too. The shadows will always be there and won't ever leave us alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**"He's coming."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe that canon Sabrina doesn't have purple hair?


	6. The Ten-Year-Old and Traveling (Ariel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, our favourite human in Pokemon has arrived.
> 
> He just came from somewhere to do something and then yeah, but whatever right?

I woke up to Roxanne's screaming. She's always screaming in the morning now. After about two days ago she's been screaming about cheating and cheating and being a cheater. That sounds wrong, but okay.

"Woman, can you please stop screaming!" I yelled. She stopped and then started screaming again. What the heck is wrong with her? Nurse Joy is going to kick us out by the end of the day anyway so I don't see the problem. We went to eat breakfast and finished quickly because we are going to buy clothes for our travels.

No, the snow did not clear, but the Nurse Joy in the other city had wanted me to visit her. She's my sister by the way.

"Hey Pikachu, come on." A kid yelled. He had a Pikachu on his shoulder and a Torterra behind him. He also had a Sceptile next to him followed by a giant Charizard.

"Ash?" Sabrina asked. The kid turned around and looked at Sabrina.

"Hey, Sabrina." He greeted. "Hey Haunter, how are you guys doing?" He asked.

"I'm fine, we're both actually fine though," Sabrina replied. She was also about to laugh. "Your thoughts are as wide as the universe." She laughed.

"Guys remember Sabrina?" His Pokemon nodded and did their own greeting.

"Oh these are my friends," She pointed at us. "Ariel Winters and Roxanne." She didn't say her last name. Does she even have a last name?

"Roll with it." Sabrina rolled her eyes. I kept looking at the kid who in the end was a year older than me and has a lot of Pokemon too. He's aspiring Pokemon Master as well. For all the stories he's told, he's basically reached that level higher than a champion. Now I feel like I've underestimated myself.

"Hey, you must be the new trainer right?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, when I was first a trainer I didn't start so good, but you are going great. I didn't necessarily win my first gym or even battle it, but I got better at it through my travels." Did he go through that much trouble? He seems to know what's happening. "My buddy Pikachu and I did not start on the right foot at first, but we got better. You woke up earlier than me and actually got a region starter Pokemon." He laughed nervously.

"Pikachu." The electric mouse laughed. "Hey, I'll actually never discriminate you for that. I'm just saying." He defended. The Pikachu walked away and went to get himself some ketchup. How in the world did we get to this restaurant?

"Roll with it, lady," Sabrina growled. She keeps telling us that. "You too Ashton, stop asking." She slapped his hand. Blaise was having a glaring contest with the Charizard.

"Let's battle," Ash exclaimed. I do not want to battle that monster right now thank you very much. Blaise is almost going to evolve. He's at level 30 now after we trained for a few days. The last two days we were training and getting our Pokemon to train. Snorunt has almost reached the level of evolution. "I do not want to battle that monster," I told him. I saw Pikachu laugh and then he got scorched by the Charizard.

"See Pikachu, that's what you get for making fun of Charizard." Ash snickered and he got **Thunder bolted **by the Pikachu. "Pika." The Pikachu huffed looking proud. He's strong too, I do not want to battle these Pokemon. "How about having a type advantage?" Nope. No thank you, sir.

All his Pokemon have fought legendary Pokemon, I don't care if it's type advantage or not, I'll get defeated easy. Ash started thinking or he looks like he was thinking.

"How about Tododile?" No. I'm not battling his Pokemon, not now at least. "Oh come on, Tododile is strong, but he's also not as strong as these four." Ash pointed out. I sighed and agreed.

We got ready and went to the battling section in the restaurant. I feel even worse now because all those people were going to watch me get defeated by a Tododile.

"Get ready Tododile." He released his alligator Pokemon. He looked cute and he sprayed water in his face as well. I laughed and I got Snow to battle now.

"**Water gun.**" He started the battle. I stopped thinking about anything else and focused on the battle. "Freeze it," I told Snow. Wait, that's not a move, but no one needs to know that. The water froze and the Tododile used **quick attack** after.

"Use **icy wind **and then **shadow ball,**" I told her. She used icy wind but shadow ball was not used. She looked scared. "Wait!" I yelled.

"What?" Everyone was surprised that the battle had stopped. I walked over to Snow and looked her over. "What's wrong Snow?" I asked and she started shaking. "Glace." She whimpered.

"I think Tododile hurt her." Sabrina came on the field. Tododile didn't even do anything.

"I asked Tododile to use **Hidden Power,**" Ash spoke. "And I think it was a fire type move," Ash spoke. I got a hyper potion and started healing her.

"Shouldn't she be okay though?" I asked. Even if it was a fire type move she should kind of be alright, unless the power that was put into it was too much.

When she got better she wouldn't let me put her on the bed that just appeared out of nowhere. "You want to still fight him?" I asked. She nodded and she started jumping around like she was fine. I was hesitant and I also saw Ash become hesitant, but from what I've heard battles are like breathing to him.

"Okay, **shadow ball,**" I told her. She released a shadow ball with as much power as she could. It injured the Tododile by a lot and it made Snow happy.

"Use **water gun.**" He used that move again.

"**Icy wind** before it reaches you and then **quick attack.**" This battle is going be long.

"**Dragon Claw.**" Damn it. I'll lose.

"Dodge it if you can," I yelled frustrated. She could feel the frustration, but she dodged it anyways. This battle was so embarrassing and fast it finished after another **hidden power. **That Totodile is pretty strong. I'm so done with this.

After that, I healed Snow as best as I could and we were off to the Pokemon center again. Lucky for us the three teams were there again. This time they brought three new people.

A dude with red glasses, another dude with a chain, and a lady with a dress that had the same prints as the legendary Pokemon Rayquaza.what do they want?

"They're the ones that made the cookies." The purple haired girl pointed our way. I moved to the side where Ash was and stood there. I did not make those cookies unless they didn't know I can't cook.

"Why are you here again?" Roxanne asked. She's always asking questions. Like who's gonna answer them?

"Why did you rudely dismiss my team of an elite-" I blanked out through the whole thing. I was thinking about the battle and why we lost to a lower leveled Pokemon. Well, I guess since their Ash's Pokemon their site strong, or maybe we haven't trained. Oh, Arceus we need to train and travel.

I grabbed the two girls who were listening to them go on and on about elite whatever's and pulled them into the Pokemon center. Ash followed of course. "Guys we haven't been training, like at all," I said having an existential crisis. Sabrina laughed and Roxanne smiled as well.

"Why haven't you been traveling?" Ash asked.

"There was a snow storm and Nurse Joy wouldn't let me go out the city forest." I pouted. "She said it was dangerous, but we're starting today," I said. She let other trainers go out, was she trying to get them sick? And why was the battle so fast?

"Just roll with it, damn." Sabrina sighed. But like why? I sighed and we went to our room with the boy following far behind.

"Ash, let's play Chesspin," Sabrina smirked. I looked at her like she was crazy. Is she really keeping me away from traveling? She's always bringing up distractions every time.

In the end, we played five games with me as the second and Sabrina the first. Roxanne finally stopped with the whole cheating thing throughout the whole game, because she won against Ash.

"First of all you knew I wasn't good at this game, but you still made me play," Ash whined. His Pokemon were on the other side of ours playing. I really don't know how Charizard fit in here, but like Sabrina said, just roll with it.

"See your catching up." She smirked. During the two days we stayed indoors we managed to add chains on my beanie puff. The puff had four Pokeballs and one keystone. Frost also had a little necklace around him until he evolves. Why this was not told before, I don't know.

"Hey, you were getting good." Can she stop reading my mind? "I can't, you basically an open book, just like this one." She chuckled at the last part. Wait, what book?

"Ash let's play ArticUNO." Was Roxanne in this too? I groaned and started flailing around. Why are they trying to keep me from going?

"I'm not keeping you from going," Sabrina rolled her eyes. "I'm buying the author time to actually finish the chapter." She smiled. She always has mood swings every time too. One minute she's happy and then the next she's tired and vice versa.

"Let's go make food for our trip." She chirped. Roxanne growled and threw a pillow at her and she fell psychic style. Ash started laughing at that. He didn't calm down until later on.

"What deserts do you want?" Sabrina asked Ash while she was snickering.

"How about macaroons?" He suggested.

"Macaroons it is." Sabrina and Roxanne exclaimed. It's kind of suspicious that they're getting along right now. What happened to them? Are they over the whole cheating thing? It still sounds weird.

"Hey, what did I do this time?" Sabrina yelled crossing her arms. Nevermind to the second question then. Ash and I got downstairs quickly and sat down on the island that wasn't there before.

"Let's watch a movie," I told him. He nodded and we went all over Minux and couldn't find anything to watch. "Just watch The Pyroar King," Roxanne told us in annoyance.

Even though we've all watched it, we watched it and finished it a few minutes after they finished making the macaroons. They also added some hot tea and chocolate. Blaise, Snow, Frost, and Neve started jumping around. Pikachu and the others joined too and how the center didn't fall over, no one needed to know.

"Pokepuffs and then we are off," Sabrina exclaimed. Is she okay? She keeps keeping me away from traveling. The pokepuffs we're done and we were of to pack things up. We all had the same clothes, well except for ash of course. That would just be Nurse Joy being bored or not even trying.

He wore the same style though, but in a dark blue color with the same colored beanie and all that.

"Bye Joy, later." I waved. She pointed the middle finger, that's a new one. "What's does that mean?" Ash whispered. Did he not have adults who were a bad influence on him? "It's nothing," I replied.

"We're off," I yelled and I and Ash ran while Sabrina and Roxanne followed behind.

"Wait," Ash stopped us in front of a route. "Can we take a picture right now?" Ash asked. Sabrina had a going in her eyes and she pulled out a camera, without going in her back and no she wasn't using her psychic abilities. There was an old man walking from the forest, so we asked him to take a picture. He agreed and we took two pictures.

Our poses were ridiculous with the huge Charizard pointing a peace sign and both Roxanne and Sabrina pointing their tongues out and Ash and I just made funny poses. It was ridiculous but worth it. We thanked the man and we were off on our adventure.

"Did you see that?" I asked looking up. There in the sky were three shadows looming over us. Their golden eyes were glowing and mine started to glow. How I knew it was glowing, don't ask me. Everyone was looking up at the sky and then the shadows left. After they left we left too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**"It finally begins."**


	7. Day at The Daycare(Ash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids!! OMG I was so excited to write such a cute chapter and in Ash's point of view.
> 
> I hope y'all like this

While we were traveling we fought a lot of trainers. Now that I say it that way, it sounds like I physically fought them. Pikachu was on my shoulder and my other Pokemon were walking behind.

I transferred Totodile back to Professor Oak and only kept Charizard, Sceptile, and Torterra. Of course, Pikachu would be with me, he's too clingy.

"Let's camp here," Sabrina exclaimed. Yeah, she's keeping Ariel from traveling. She glared and slapped my shoulder again and it hurt so much more than before.

Everyone agreed and we started setting up the camp. We went out to look for berries-we as in Roxanne and Sabrina. Ariel and I stayed behind to start the fire, that sounds weird. We got Cumbuskin to start the fire, why does it still sound weird? When the fire was started we went inside the tent and got some of our Pokemon. I left Pikachu in charge and Ariel took all her Pokemon for training.

We battled some trainers and Pokemon and we finally came across an ice type, a Cubchoo.

"Hey wanna battle or get caught?" Ariel asked the Pokemon. I've only seen James ask Pokemon of that, maybe she had a lesson or two from a Pokemon. We caught the Cubchoo without trouble and went back to battling around.

"**Flame burst.**" She told her Cumbuskin. Since when did he learn that move? I took a picture of the battle between the Mightyena and then I finally looked through my eyes and Cumbuskin was evolving. Why was this Pokemon evolving so early? I shrugged and took a picture of them hugging and smiling.

The newly evolved Blaise--yeah I started calling him that--the newly evolved Blaise looked strong and ready for any opponent who comes against him. Why was everything going so fast?

We went back to camp with Blaziken in tow and we might have almost evolved Neve, but no one needs to know that. Neve was a few more levels from evolving, like five levels.

"Woah," Roxanne and Sabrina exclaimed. "Blaise, you evolved." They squealed and went in for a hug. They hugged the Blaziken and he looked so happy. I decided to congratulate him by giving him a fist bump. Charizard also congratulated him in his evolution and they left. I don't know where they went, but they better come back.

"Where did Blaise go?" Ariel asked. I pointed in the forest and she looked at me like I was crazy. Who isn't crazy in this group? It's like Hoenn all over again. Why in the world am I traveling here again anyway?

I came from Alola and went back home and now I'm here. "Greninja?" I called. Ariel jumped at that. A frog-like Pokemon came from the shadows. "Do you know why I'm here again?" I asked. He shrugged and shook his head. I guess he doesn't.

"Do you know?" I asked Pikachu. Pikachu just shook his head while eating ketchup. Since when did we have ketchup here? I could feel her presence right behind me.

"Stop asking questions and just roll with it." She slapped my shoulder. Why Arceus why? Oh, now I remember. It was all Arceus, he said something about traveling with Sabrina and I was cool with that until he said that Team Magma and Team Aqua were back. There was a new team too, Team Cosmos. These names are just plain weird.

"Wait, why are you two traveling with her?" I asked the two gym leaders.

"She'll die if we weren't here." They said at the same time. I saw Roxanne glare at Sabrina and then started chasing her and yelling something about cheaters. That actually sounds weird.

"You cheated!" She yelled. I started laughing at that and then she started making cheating references. Wow, that sounded super weird.

"Don't encourage them, they'll destroy the forest." I got slapped on the other shoulder. I groaned and just left into the tent and lied down which turned to sleep.

I woke up to fire, nope. I'm going back to sleep. I just saved the world not too long ago, I'm not doing it now.

I woke up again and there was water and I felt like I was drowning. I'm seriously too sober for this. Wait what's sober? I need help.

I woke up and everything was fine now. Not fine, but as fine as it can get. I walked out the tent and found that it was still the same.

"You sleep weird," Ariel told me. I didn't know she was also in the tent. "Like you were on fire and then you turned blue and got wet and then like you were fine later on." She told me. I shook my head. At least I wasn't in the sky in my dreams. Arceus better not want me to save the world again.

"Yeah, he does lol." I heard Pikachu. What's a lol? He shook his head and just laughed at me. "Yeah, he wants you to save the world." He finally told me. I don't wanna right now. How can I understand Pokemon anyway?

"Can you guys stop with the questions and just roll with it," Sabrina yelled from the fire. I could feel the hurting shoulder pulse. Did she just psychic slap me?

"Yeah, I did, gotta problem?" See threatened. I shook my head at that and just stopped thinking which was hard. I saw her snicker while she was sticking a stick in the fire. It still sounds weird.

"Let's go train," Ariel exclaimed. Didn't we just finish doing that?

"Didn't we just finish doing that?" I asked out loud. She looked at me in question. She shrugged and we were off. This time we got Neve to evolve and Frost was one level from evolving, so we were cool.

"And for your information you didn't even fight me," Sabrina yelled out of nowhere. What is she talking about?

"Oh sorry, the author forgot to say that you didn't fight me during the Kanto arc." She stated. What author is she talking about? She sighed and shook her head. She went back with Roxanne to cook more food. What are they cooking?

"We're making chicken with spaghetti," Roxanne stated. Why in the world are they cooking Blaise's family? Wait, if we have Pokemon farms and all that, do we have chicken farms or do we eat Pokemon?

"Good question, even she doesn't know." Sabrina snickered. Who is she talking about? Is she referring to Ariel or Roxanne?

"Someone you don't know." She huffed. She put the food on the table, that just happened to be there. Where did we get this table?

"Enough questions more eating." Sabrina slapped my shoulder. This woman hasn't seen me for like years and she's already slapping me. I haven't even known Ariel and she already has the habit of doing so too.

We ate our food and it was almost night, or maybe not. Sabrina said we're leaving after eating and here we are going to the next city. How did we get to this road so fast? And why don't we have a map with us? Why doesn't Ariel use her Pokedex to scan Pokemon? Does she know all of them or something? Am I asking too many questions?

"Yes," Sabrina started with an annoyed sigh. "Yes, you are. Shut up, Ashlyn."

"Fight me," I exclaimed. The next time she calls me Ashlyn we will have words. Wait where did that come from? "Stop asking questions, Ashley." She rolled her eyes with a snicker. She actually started eating a Snicker.

"I meant to laugh, but Snickers are super good." She laughed at the face I was making. I could not see my face, but by her laugh it was funny. "I also brought Three Musketeers too." She smiled.

We were finally in Dewford city. Damn, that was fast. Are we like walking or running? I feel really tired though.

"Why did we have to run?" I groaned falling on a bench that appeared out of nowhere. I really need to get used to this whole magically appearing stuff.

"Yeah, you do." Pikachu laughed. He came out of nowhere. Wait, am I saying everything out loud? I saw Pikachu sigh and someone sat next to my head and dropped water on it. "Hey!" I yelled.

"What the heck!?" I yelled. Ariel snickered and then Sabrina gave her a Snicker. I'm so done with these people. "There's a daycare close by, let's go play Psyduck Psyduck Golduck," Roxanne exclaimed. Ariel gave her a look of pure shock and she dropped me on the floor when she stood up. I groaned, traveling with them will be a pain. Literally.

"Shut up, we're not that bad," Sabrina said hitting me on the back of my head. Yeah totally. It's not like I'm going get a concussion or anything.

We started walking and we finally reached the daycare center and found a bunch of kids at the daycare playing with Pokemon. The daycare was also big enough to hold a huge Charizard, so it was cool. Wait, since when was Charizard here? Blaise is here too, huh?

"Whatever," I heard Roxanne mutter. "Okay, guys let's play Psyduck Psyduck Golduck!" She exclaimed and the kids started lining up to and we organized them in a circle. Where our backpacks went through all of this, I don't know.

"Psyduck Psyduck Psyduck Psyduck Psyduck Golduck." A little girl-Melanie- was it and she chose a younger boy named Anthony. They chased each other until Melanie sat on his spot. The game went on and I got picked as Golduck. Why do I have to run now? I chased the little kid-Seb- and he sat down before I could catch him.

I will not touch Sabrina so I we went for Ariel. I sighed when I sat down before she could catch me. She got outran by two kids and Sabrina got caught, yay. She psychic slapped me again. Can psychics even do that or is she using a different type of psychic ability? She slapped me again and this time it was real and she called Golduck on me.

Next, we played Sawsbuck says. Hilarious how we just evolved Neve and we're playing the game already.

"Move to the right," Maya yelled. Half the room moved and I started laughing at Roxanne's misfortune. She runs a school, why can't she get the game right. Who's even taking care of the school anyways? Melanie ended up winning the game and she was next to call out. In this game, they had to sit on Ariel's Sawsbuck.

"Sawsbuck says come closer to Sabrina," Melanie exclaimed. I do not want to do that, but I wanted to win. Before I could touch her Roxanne hit my hand and slapped my hand away. We continued until the kids had time to play the game and then it was time for, Flareon and Leafeon.

"Jolteon!" Liliana yelled. This time the Pokemon we're playing as well.

"Flareon." I moved and got kicked out of the game. Damn, I'm usually so good at this game. Sabrina started laughing at me. She's going down.

"Leafeon." It was Lilian's turn this time. She's Liliana's twin sister. They're so cute. Oh, the kids are cute too don't worry. The three girls are psychopaths. Okay, I knew that one was coming. I wasn't even surprised, but it hurt.

"Time for Pokemon alphabet." Ariel squealed. How does this one work? Oh, you name something or someone from somewhere in alphabetical order.

"Absol," Ana yelled. We all went into doing the alphabet thing and then it was Sabrina's turn to start the game.

"Abomasnow." She started. Whats with all the A's in here. Ariel started next.

"Cubchoo." She exclaimed. During this game, we all got kicked out of it for not being fast enough or for saying the wrong Pokemon.

The game continued until the parents came to pick the kids up. Liliana and Lilian stayed for a while until their brother came to pick them up. We waved goodbye to all the employees and then left to go to the Pokemon center.

"What took you so long?" The nurse Joy looked annoyed, just like the other one. "I'm really happy to see you though." She then smiled. We put our stuff in a new room and then ate dinner. This Nurse Joy had no chill whatsoever. She had mood swings left and right.

After dinner, we went to sleep and those shadows were on top of the ceiling of the bed. Why are we even in the same bed? Shouldn't I get a separate bed? I'm a boy, right? Sabrina's hand slapped my mouth shut. "Go to sleep and stop questioning things." She growled. I rolled my eyes and went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**"It's getting close, huh?"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone ignore Arceus' bull, everyone else does it.
> 
> Be like Sabrina, just roll with it, but ignore Arceus trying to save the world(again), but rely on humans he didn't trust.
> 
> He needs a therapist,


	8. Exploring The City Some More(Bipolar Joy and Roxanne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're gonna see some weird POV changes, so bare with me here
> 
> Also please enjoy the chapter

I'm not as bad as my bored looking cousin. She's so annoying with her always annoyed and stressed look. Even when we have dinners she's always falling asleep on the couch. Who even does that?

"Breakfasts ready," I yelled from downstairs. I waited for a second with a smile on my face. That second turned into a minute and I was done.

"I said, breakfasts ready!" I yelled and opened the door to their room. Those stupid kids were over there sleeping and it was twelve in the morning. Who sleeps this late?

I hit every one on their legs and when they didn't wake up I decided that to bring in a water type who just happened to be passing by. I grabbed a Mudkip and told him to use **water gun **on these stupid kids. They woke up after that and I let the little Pokemon go eat breakfast. 

They're so cute when they're listening to me. They woke up and the purple haired woman slapped the boy. Why is he even sleeping in the same bed? The brown haired girl slapped the purple headed one and then it went back and forth. Ariel slapped all of them and commanded them to go shower.

"Hey cutie pies," I smiled. "It's time for breakfast, so you better eat my breakfast or we will have words," I growled at the last part. They shuddered in gear and walked out in a line to the table.

"Do all Nurse Joy's have different emotions?" I heard the little boy ask. Ariel started laughing. I walked in and she flinched and I pouted.

"Yeah, but you have to get used to it. She's by far the best to communicate with." She said pointing at me. Why am I even named the bipolar Joy anyways?

"Can all of you people stop with the questions?" The purple headed woman exclaimed. I looked at her in confusion.

"She can read minds," Ariel said while eating eggs. Huh, interesting. What should I start thinking about? Let me see, how about that one time I almost drowned my cousin the stressed one in a bowl of cereal. Or maybe that one time I almost stabbed her with a knife while we were cooking. Don't do that at home kids. Or maybe that one time I almost suffocated her in the snow while Ariel watched in excitement while cheering.

I snapped out of it when the purple head just started shaking her head. Ariel just laughed at her. That might have been too much, but there's so much more.

"I heard enough." She exclaimed. I pouted and started thinking of the happiest times. When I took her shopping for new clothes for a festival being held in Sootopolis city. Those were fun times. Oh and the time I took her to the beach and we had loads of fun, but then she had to leave so early. I sniffled at the memory.

"It looks weird that your thinking all of this and your face just changes every second." Yes, purple head pointed out.

The brunette was already finished eating her food and went to wash the dishes. At least she's responsible. The purple headed one took her plate along with Ariel's and the cute boys and washed them too. Then out of nowhere the purple head and the brunette started fighting about cheating. Isn't that supposed to be weird?

Anyways I need to fight someone right now. Ariel should do for the time being, but it would be better to fight the other Joy. I jumped on her and grabbed her head and she grabbed mine. This is going to be fun. I smiled happily and then started getting aggressive. I was lifted off of her by some purple mist and was sat down on the chair I was on.

"No fighting," The purple head sighed. "You scared poor Ashy." She started soothing the little boy. He looked kind of surprised that I would fight without warning. I mean does he not have cousins, siblings and all that?

"He's an only child and the closest thing he has to siblings are his friends." Purple head answered. I nodded and I suddenly got an idea. I went to the phone and called my grandma.

"Yes dear." She answered.

"Grandma, can we adopt this little boy," I stated happily. "He's an only child and we can also adopt Ariel's other friends," I exclaimed. She started thinking about it.

"Sure I see no problem, their names?" She asked. I told her to hold on a minute.

"What are your names?" I asked.

"I'm Sabrina Choryeon." The purple head answered. She has a Korean name how interesting. Wait, what's a Korean anyways?

"I'm Roxanne Dùjuān." Oh, she has a Chinese name. I don't know what a Chinese is, but it sounds pretty.

"Ash Ketchum." He has an Irish name. Interesting how I know this but I don't know what an Irish is.

I walked out before Ariel could introduce herself. I laughed while I went back to talk to my grandma. I told her their names and she said they would be adopted in about a week or two. I celebrated shortly and went back to the room. They weren't there and that got me angry.

I checked their rooms and they weren't there either. "Chansey, where are they?" I asked in anger. They can not leave without my approval, I'm not my cousin. She pointed outside and then I became worried. Did they have proper clothes to wear for this winter and did they give Ash proper clothes? I started running after them and found them in the Pokemon Daycare. I sighed and then walked back after waving at them.

They seemed to be playing Building. I'm the best at that game, I once built an execution room and I got kicked out of school for that. I laughed while remembering that memory. Schools these days am I right?

I went back to working as a Nurse Joy who always has a happy persona and they came back a few hours later eating dinner and then going to sleep.

"Good night," I whispered. The all have their short good nights and they were off. Sabrina had Ash in her hands and Roxanne had Ariel in her arms. Why isn't Sabrina carrying them with her psychic abilities? I saw her wink at me.

~~~~~~~~~

**Roxanne's POV**

That Nurse Joy is so weird. Like her face kept changing every single second and it was kind of creepy. She then just jumped on Ariel and Ariel just laughed and the Nurse Joy smiled and then it got too aggressive. I looked at Sabrina and then she moved to Ash's side. He was shaking.

"Is that normal?" He asked pointing at the two. I looked at him with worry, is he having a cold?

"For a family, yeah," Sabrina answered.

"Oh." He made a noise. Sabrina started soothing his back while her other hand was lifting her up with her psychic.

"No fighting," Sabrina stated. "You scared poor Ashy?" Does she just call him any name that sounds like his? Anyways, the Nurse Joy suddenly went out of the room and came out a few minutes later asking for our names.

We all told her, well all of us except for Ariel, who started pouting. I snickered and Sabrina handed me a Snicker. I rolled my eyes and then we went to change our clothes. When we returned the Nurse Joy wasn't there, but we left a note to Chansey to tell her that we were going to the Pokemon Daycare. We needed to cheer on Ash.

We walked and greeted the city people along the way. We met a lot of Pokemon along the way and they followed us all the way to the daycare. We opened the door for them and they walked in. The kids all started cheering when we came.

"Guess what we brought chocolate chip cookies," Sabrina exclaimed. Since when did we make those? She psychic slapped all three of us and she sighed. She muttered something that I did not want to hear from a cheater. Oh, now that sounds weird.

"Can we play Psyduck Psyduck Psyduck, again?" Melanie asked. We gladly played the game for a few minutes. We kept transitioning from game to game. We also played ArticUNO, which shouldn't have turned out as good as it was.

We played Rayquaza Twister after that and Pikachu was the spinner.

"Right foot in yellow." The employee, Saida, read the card. She started giggling at the misfortune of many. I also got out an do pout in the corner next to the other kids that lost.

"Left hand on blue." She read again. I looked at the game and saw the impossible way that Ariel was going to go. She'll break her hand. I grabbed her and pulled her out of the game without tripping other players.

"I was gonna win." She whined. I rolled my eyes.

"You were going to break your hand that's why you were going to do." I countered. She pouted and then back to the game.

"Left foot on Rayquaza's tail." Wait that was part of the game? I saw that it was Blaise who was spinning the wheel. I looked closely and yeah, it was there. Ash fell and three kids fell on him too.

"Okay, guys it's time to get off me." He whined. The kids started giggling and finally got off him. He came and sat down next to me watching the game. We each had a kid on hour laps. I had Maya, Ash had Liliana and Ariel had Lilian. Sabrina that cheater was still in the game.

I laughed when she finally got out of the game. She probably cheated, to get out sooner than me. She grabbed Anthony along the way and sat next to Ariel with him on her lap.

We watched and the winner was a young girl named Maron, a French name. What's French?

"Fuyu." Maron laughed as Cubchoo started tickling her. She was such a sweet girl. She came closer to ash after the tickle fest and got on the back of his neck. Ash stood up with her and Liliana and started playing. Greninja was there to make sure the kids don't fall.

I looked out the window and saw Nurse Joy waved at us. Oh, we were playing Building game, just much more differently than usual. The parents started coming in and Lilian and Liliana stayed after again. Their brother came back to pick them up and we were off.

We went to watch the Rainbow of Kyogre after that much fun. The Rainbow of Kyogre is at the edge of the sea where you only watch at a certain time. We took pictures before it started. It lasts a few minutes, too.

We watched the scenery and then we asked a random man, who happened to be Lilian and Liliana's brother. He took pictures of us and then our Pokemon joined after a while. It was lasting longer than usual, but it was relaxing. I kind of noticed a slight glow of Ariel's eye, but it might have just been the sunlight. The light was beautiful and then it turned night after.

We did yoga before it turned night though. There were young and old people doing yoga and we joined in.

"Now for the Watchhog pose." The instructor had said. We started laughing at how cute Ash was when he did it. Ariel also tried and she looked adorable. Sabrina made sure to take pictures. I did it and they started laughing, Sabrina did it as we and it was perfect and cute. I saw her smile when I thought about that.

We took pictures of the Watchhog pose all together and the instructor took a picture. We did other poses and we had so many pictures. Our Pokemon even Tried to do the poses themselves.

We went out for a visit to Lilian and Liliana's house because their brother had invited us in. We made cookies and other foods there and we watched some movies and documentaries along the way. We are currently walking back home with two tired people on our hips.

When we got back to the center we ate dinner and watched Jessie and the Pokemon Kingdom. A little girl who has a talking Meowth and they go on misadventures all over. Ash and Ariel fell asleep on each other's shoulders and Nurse Joy released us to go to sleep. We waved and I got Ariel and Sabrina got Ash.

Ash slept on the side next to Sabrina and Ariel on my side. They were so peaceful. Their Pokemon moved closer to them, well except for Charizard, Sceptile, and Torterra. Blaise had his way of sleeping, so we didn't think much of it. Greninja also kept in the shadows. I yawned and went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~

**"Are they ready for the danger to arrive?"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Arceus, no one is ready, you can do it yourself.
> 
> Anyways, did you guys like the cute kids and all the nonsense I added?
> 
> Thank you for reading and if you want, kudos or comment.
> 
> Bye!


	9. Fun at the Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sabrina's chapter and there is a carnival.
> 
> I've never been to one, but I tried, can it also be called an Amusement park too?
> 
> Anyways enjoy!!

Finally, it's me again. I woke up and Nurse Joy was at the door looking at us. "You can relax today." She told me in her head. I nodded lazily and went to back sleep after she left. I woke up to music in my ears.

"Roxanne what the heck!?" I yelled. She started laughing I used **psychic** and it was very effective. She took the pillow away from her face and took a picture of me on her phone. When did we get those? I shrugged mentally and just stopped asking questions, unlike some people.

Ash and Ariel were on their phones watching something. It was probably in Meowth Tube, ha that's hilarious. Is the author this uncreative?

"Guys watch these videos of Hoenn's Got Talent," Ariel exclaimed. I crawled close to them and watched from their back. Roxanne jumped on me and she watched too. Her elbows hurt. We watched some videos, which were very good, if I do say so myself.

Oh, Ash is also fifteen, because he went to Alola. I don't know why the author said this now, but it basically didn't matter.

Yesterday was so much fun, I took out my phone and Gardevoir sat on my side looking at the pictures with me. Roxanne was still laying on me and she changed her position to sitting on my tush. I rolled my eyes and we started checking out the pictures.

Ariel and Ash were competing over who had the most coins on Legendary Ruin Run. Now that's just basic thinking. They casted their phones on the TV and I lifted my tush to surprise Roxanne. "Don't question it," I told her.

I took the tablet that Greninja gave me. I thanked him and he went back to playing with the other Pokemon. It was a game of HopHip. I took a few pictures and went back to check the ones from yesterday.

Did any of you guys know that the first chapter was just plain boring except for the Taillow and Swellow thing? No, well now you do. Did you also know that I'm twenty in this story instead of twenty-five? Well, now you do. I still think I should be younger.

Roxanne was aged up to eighteen because she can't be the same age as Ash, no way. The author also decided to change Ariel's age to fourteen because she couldn't be that young of a child.

"Ashlyn?" I spoke. I gave my tablet to Blaise and my phone to Gardevoir. He looked my way with a glare. "I'm having my period next week," I stated. Roxanne kicked me on my side and that hurt. 

"What's a period?" He asked. He had that many traveling companions and they never told him.

"It's a time in which Groudon suddenly gets angry and decides that it's all fun to make girls bleed in the middle of their legs," I explained it lightly. "Like Adam and Eve weren't even from this universe so I don't know why he decided it was fun to do it anyways." Ariel started laughing. I know that's a lighter way to put it.

"Who are Adam and Eve?" Roxanne asked at the same time as Ash. I'm so done with these people. I shook my head and muttered something.

"Let's play Solitaire." I suddenly exclaimed. Couldn't the author come up with anything better for this game? Ash and Ariel downloaded the game on Poke'n Play. We played after that which was fun to play. I was not the best, but I did beat Roxanne and it was fun.

"You cheated." She whined. I stuck my tongue out at her and she kicked me on the other side of the floor. Gardevoir was there to catch me before I could actually get hurt.

You might be wondering, how in the world did Kirlia evolve so quickly? Well, while we were traveling before this we had many battles and she evolved. It was fast, but it was worth it.

We played some more games on Poke'n Play and then we started watching The Hoenn Showcase. It was cool and two of Ash's friends were in it. Dawn and May, they both started traveling with him after whatever Ash did wrong.

"Oh, Dawn's coming to visit today," Ash exclaimed. We nodded in understanding and went back to doing whatever we were doing.

"Kids, a person named Dawn came looking for the little boy." Nurse Joy told me in her head. I nodded and told Gardevoir to go get her. She came in looking surprised at the Pokemon.

"Hey, Dawn." Ash waved. He was still sitting next to Ariel because Ariel is a clingy little girl. I sighed and told Alakazam to use psychic and move Dawn closer to Ash. She greeted him too.

"How've you been?" She asked him. Ash smiled nervously and he told her all the stories.

"You're seriously saving the world again?" She asked unbelievably. He nodded solemnly. "Yeah, Arceus told me something about Team Magma and Aqua being back." He sighed.

"Sounds stressful, oh and May said hello." She told him.

"Tell her I said hi too," Ash answered. Ariel started whining for attention and Ash pet her head. She's like Ash's Pikachu. I rolled my eyes and went back to looking at the pictures. I took some pictures of Dawn visiting and how they talked. She was also laughing at something that Ariel did. 

She's not in love with Ash. Why? He needs someone to take care of him. Like the author is a poor excuse to use on who has a boyfriend or girlfriend. I'm also a poor excuse, so I shouldn't be talking. Nevermind, we can take care of Ashlyn. He's in good hands, I guess.

"No need to worry, I'll still be right here," She said pointing at Ash's heart. "I'm only going to Kalos for the cup and then coming back in a few months." She smiled. Ash pouted.

"But we'll probably be in a different city by then." He whined. He patted Ariel's head along the way. She needs to chill or ash won't get a girl. Nevermind, he doesn't need a girl, he's too dense to even notice what love is, well besides Pokemon that is.

"No need to worry Ash." She smiled and called back her Piplup who was kind of sad to be leaving so soon. Luckily we had a kitchen our room and before she left we decided to make some food for her trip. We made spaghetti and meatballs along with some fish fries. I also got to kick Roxanne for asking too many questions. 

She left after giving Ash a high five and we were left in our room bored out of our lives. We changed into semi-winter clothes. It was much warmer now so yeah.

"Nurse Joy, can we go back to the daycare?" I asked. She nodded and we went around town first. It was so much fun playing in the park with the kids. We made sand castles and took pictures with the kids as well. Now it was time to go to the daycare and there were two kids only. 

"Hey, guys." The two kids turned with smiled on their faces. We hugged them and asked where the others were.

"They were picked up early, but our brother is too busy so we played here," Lilian explained. Ash had Liliana in his hand and Lilian was in Ariel's arms.

"Can we take them for the day?" I asked Saida. She nodded saying that their brother was okay with us taking them. We waved to Saida and were off to the carnival. If you looked closely there were that many grunts everywhere. I rolled my eyes and we went to play carnival games.

There was a Pokeball throw game and we had to catch Pokemon. Ash caught a Pidgeot and Ariel caught an Alolan Vulpix. I caught a Musharna and Roxanne caught an Amaura. This is so cliche, but I don't care really cause Musharna is very cute.

"It's your turn now." Ash and Ariel exclaimed to the twins. The twins started giggling and started throwing Pokeball after Pokeball until they caught their respective Pokemon. Female and male Meowstic. They cheered when they got their plushies.

"It's said that the Pokemon you catch here are the Pokemon you will catch in real life as well." A male voice came from the back. We turned around and there was an old man with a Lucario on his right.

"What do you mean?" Ariel asked.

"Lucario has been my friend for a while now and we've been together since we were young. I caught him when he was a Riolu." He explained. Wow, that's so cool.

"So your saying I might catch an Alolan Vulpix?" Ariel asked. The guy chuckled.

"I don't know, but you might catch it in another way." He said. Ariel squealed and that surprised some people there.

"I can't wait to catch them." She exclaimed. I just shook my head at her childlike behavior.

"But I already have a Pidgeot," Ash exclaimed. I looked closely at the plush and started laughing.

"It's not a Pidgeot Ashlyn, it's a mega Pidgeot." I laughed. He looked at the plush and just smiled. Anyways we went on with our day and took pictures for every ride and game we played. It was so much fun.

We went into the scary hall and Haunter decided it would be fun to go and play with the other ghost types and scare us half to death. I slapped him on the head when we got out later on. I saw all the scared faces that they made and laughed. Luckily I had Alakazam take pictures of us in there.

We finished our carnival adventure and went to their house for a cooking fest. Strawberry shortcake and Tutti Frutti. Yeah, I don't think their brother will appreciate our Tutti Frutti. We also made Lemon Meringue Pie, so he could at least not give us the eye.

"I'm home." He called. The two kids ran to greet their brother.

"Hey..." Roxanne trailed off. The kitchen was not in the best of state because we let the kids help. Yes, we trust the kids more then Ash and Ariel.

"What happened?" He asked. We looked at each other while the twins went to play with Ash and Ariel. We stopped him from going into the kitchen until a few hours later when we finished.

"What!?" We heard Ariel yell. She finally figured it out huh? Yep, the brother is a gym leader. His name is Brawly and he's the Sootopolis City gym leader. She was so shocked she froze for half an hour and Frost started poking her.

"How about a battle?" Ash exclaimed. Ariel looked like she was about to slap him, which in fact she did. "Just a one on one for a gym badge." Ash clarified. She agreed after a few seconds. We made popcorn to watch the battle.

"Frost show me what you got." She put Frost down on the battlefield.

"Hariyama, let's fight," Brawly called out his Pokemon.

"Start with **Close combat**," Brawly yelled. The battle was intense and there were many explosions. Frost also evolved when he made the first move.

"**Blizzard**!" Ariel smiled while panting. Why in the world was she jumping while calling attacks? She needs help and water, like right now. Blizzard was the last attack to knock out Hariyama and she got the badge.

"Oh yeah, I got the Knuckle badge!" She laughed and jumped on Frost. That has got to hurt, but she was fine nonetheless. When the battle finished it was finally time to go home.

"Hey, how about this," Brawly started. "You guys take my sisters on adventures through the Hoenn region?" He asked. The twins started jumping around in joy and we accepted. He was a busy guy so we will train and take them on adventures. That sounds kind of forced.

We went home with the twins in our arms and Nurse Joy gave us another room that was bigger and had more space. We ate dinner and watched another movie before going to sleep. The movie was Kung Fu Pancham.

"Good night," I whispered to all of them. The twins had their Pokemon plushies and we slept as usual, but Ash and Ariel were holding on to the twins. Good night to all of you.

~~~~~~~~~

**"Yes, they are. They need all the help they can get."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the addition of Lilian and Liliana though?
> 
> Also this other voice is probably another legendary from the original three, who's so done with Arceus' bull
> 
> Also guys, anyone willing to write battles for me, I would love you forever?!?!?


	10. Lazy Day with Movies and Dessert (Ash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon eggs and new nicknames that I learned I'll never remember in later chapters.
> 
> Alo, please like this chapter cause I was lazy and then they were lazy, but still eventful at the same time.
> 
> Enjoy the show guys!!

I groaned as I woke up. I had a small body lying on top of me and a foot on my head. Why is there a foot on my head? Arceus please just let it not be Sabrina. I peeked my eyes and I came face to face with Sabrina's ugly feet.

"First of all my feet are pretty and I clean them." She huffed and moved. She sat up, but I couldn't because of the small body on me. I turned my head lightly and saw Lilian sleeping on Ariel's back with Roxanne taking pictures. I had a feeling that Sabrina was taking us pictures.

"Lili," I called. She moved a bit and then relaxed. I know for a fact that she's awake but just doesn't want to get off me. "Lili," I called again and she put her hand on my mouth.

"Shhh, pillow." She murmured.

"I'm not a pillow," I told her. I saw Ariel and Lilian there snickering and Sabrina handed both of them a Snicker. They started eating them while laughing at me. "Lili, I know you're awake, I can feel you moving." I moved her to the side and turned her way. I smiled evilly and she smiled innocently.

I had no mercy whatsoever, so I tickled her. I tickled her so badly she couldn't breathe. "I'm sorry." She laughed through the tickling. I released her and she started panting and Sabrina gave her water. Sabrina had a camera and it was either recording or taking pictures.

We sat down and started playing games on our phones. Nurse Joy had bought some, with my money, for the kids.

"Let's play "Let's Pokedance"!" Sabrina yelled. She yelled in my ears and that hurt. I had Liliana in the middle of my legs while we both used our phones. She was playing a Pokemon bubble game. She was also wearing my shirt, awesome.

"I'll win of course." I heard Roxanne boast. I smiled and put my head on top of Liliana's head and watched Roxanne and Sabrina compete. I looked around and couldn't find Ariel and Lilian anywhere. Where'd they go?

"They went to the store with Nurse Joy," Sabrina answered. I heard Liliana started complaining about not going.

"Oh, Lili am I not that important to you now." I pretended to be hurt. Her face suddenly changed into one of sadness. "No, no, you're still important, I just want to go to the store." She pouted. I laughed.

"Just kidding, I know I'm important." I smiled. She's so cute. We continued to play on our phones until Roxanne fell on her knees in defeat.

"Ha, loser." Sabrina mocked. I saw Roxanne's eyes turn violent and she was on Sabrina in seconds. Watching them fight was funny. I took a video with my phone and they finally stopped when the door opened.

Ariel and Lilian walked in happy with a bag that was full of something. I frowned and just went back to using my phone. "Move you big rock." Sabrina psychic slapped me. I moved and Liliana was bolting to the bathroom. I apologized to her when she came back.

"It's cool, but you need to be aware of your surroundings sometimes." She said going back to the position she was in. Ariel, Roxanne, and Sabrina were in the kitchen doing stuff and Lilian and Liliana was with me. Lilian was on my back using her tablet.

"Okay lazy butts, get up." We all groaned. I didn't want to get up, like at all. I'm too lazy for that. We moved anyways and slumped on the floor thanks to Sabrina's psychic abilities.

"We're watching movies." She exclaimed with stars in her eyes. What movie? The TV is too small for a movie. Or maybe not I wouldn't know.

"Watch." Ariel smiled. She pressed a button on the side of the TV and it turned dark. When the lights went back on there was a huge movie theater sized TV right in front of us.

"Woah," Lilian gasped. Woah I indeed. That was so cool and our Pokemon watched as the Minux home screen appeared on the screen. This platform had all the movies o have ever been released ever.

"Let's watch, The Frozen World of Articuno." Liliana giggled. I've seen the trailers, but not the movie. It's about a girl who is chosen by Articuno, but she can't control the powers she's given and she makes the whole world winter. Her sister is chosen by Moltres and this dude he meets is chosen by Zapdos. In the end, they save the world all together like they're supposed to do. I don't know how I know this, but it sounds about right.

We watched the movie and had some unwanted commentary from Pikachu. The last time we made contact with these Pokemon, the world was legitimately ending. I don't even know why **I **had to save the world. I shrugged at the logic that Arceus put up there that me, Ash Ketchum, was needed to save the world.

The next movie we watched was The War. A movie about what might have happened during the was a few thousand years ago. We watched the movie in boredom, it just sounded like a documentary.

The next was a movie about a Pokemon dance show. I think Pikachu was there without telling me. Most of my Pokemon were probably in the movie without telling me.

We then watched bother movie that had the same characters, my Pokemon. This time though it was about a Klefki who was opening up keyholes and taking them to different dimensions. It looked so fun, I wanted to actually do that.

The next movie was the movie of the Pikachu film we did a while ago. We had all the other Pikachu playing and Pikachu was like the hero. Super Pikachu, ha funny. I felt a slap on my leg and looked at Pikachu glaring daggers at me. Did I say that out loud? He sighed like the last time.

"Time to make a cake," Sabrina exclaimed. Is she always having mood swings or is it just me. "I think it's just you," Sabrina replied.

"What kind of cake?" I asked walking with Liliana holding my hand and Ariel not far behind me. Me, Ariel and the kids sat on the island of the kitchen and watched as they pulled out ingredients that I had no idea existed or ever knew.

"Red Velvet," Roxanne answered getting some more ingredients. I nodded and went back to using my phone with a small child sitting on my lap. I was playing Dungeons and Humans. Yeah, we have to fight humans or whatever cause it sounds weird.

"Since we need to wait, get the Reshiram and Zekrom game," Roxanne yelled. I don't know who she was telling, but it better not be me. "Yes, it's you, Ash." She yelled. I groaned and moved Liliana to sit on the island. I went into the room and got the Pokemon board game and brought it into the kitchen.

We played a few rounds and Ariel was the winner the first few rounds. Can I please win something Arceus? Don't you say that saving the world is a win? That doesn't count one bit.

"It's ready," Sabrina said in the middle of the game. Is she like a timer or something? Anyways, what's up with me being the savior of everything, why can't it be like a different person? What can't I win a league? Does Arceus have something against me or something?

Let me tell you, May was the mother of a mythical Pokemon and she should have been Queen or whatever, but I turned out to be King. For Lugia, I actually liked it, and it made sense.

The first Celebi, Professor Oak, should have saved them, but no I had to be the heroic guy. I hate that trait, but then I love it at the same time. I'm too heroic for my own good.

The second Celebi, it could have been, not me or was it me? I don't know it was like a long time ago.

The Reshiram and Zekrom thing should have been like someone experienced in using the castle thing, but alas Arceus said it was me. I almost died. No catch that, I died.

Ho-Oh, yeah I died and went to the afterlife. I still feel bad for leaving Pikachu, but it couldn't be helped. The real question is, why did it feel like I was traveling again? I fought Ho-Oh and I won't tell you who won.

"Can you stop thinking?" Sabrina suddenly slapped my shoulder. "It's bad for your brain." She continued. I glared at her. Does she think I'm stupid?

"Yes, yes I do." She replied. Okay what do I not know? "Explain love." She challenged.

"Okay," I raised my hands in defeat. "Love is the love between family and friends. The love I have is between my Pokemon and you guys." I explained. I saw her and Roxanne sigh. Did I say something wrong?

"Yes," She finalized. "How about the love between couples?" She questioned. What's that? Is isn't it like love between friends or something?

"Your a lost cause so stop thinking." She sighed. I shrugged and went back to using my phone and eating my slice of cake. It was crazy good, like really good.

"Two eggs, how about that," I heard Sabrina sigh. She had two eggs in the air. She gave one to me and one to the twins. "I have a feeling there are two Pokemon." She sighed and the eggs started to glow.

From the twins eggs, there were two Meowstic. "Why am I not surprised.". Sabrina sighed. My egg hatched an Absol, which was cute. I figured out that they were a girl.

"Our eggs are hatching." Sabrina pointed out. I looked over at the table and saw eggs I've never seen before. As each egg hatched there was an Alolan Vulpix, just like Lillie's from Alola. An Amaura and a Musharna. Can a Musharna hatch from an egg?

"No one cares enough to know or Aurorus could have been hatched." Sabrina slapped my shoulder. What did I do? Sabrina just rolled her eyes and just went to play with her Musharna. Ariel was bonding with her Vulpix. The twins were playing with the Meowstic twins, Roxanne was bonding with Amaura and I was petting Absol, who was acting like a cat.

"It's time for some Red Velvet cookies." Roxanne yelled after bonding with our new Pokemon. I saw Sabrina shushing Ariel about something she thought.

They made the cookies and they made more then expected and they also made pokepuffs for their Pokemon, which also turned into too many.

I don't know but I feel like we're gonna give them to the ridiculous teams who are back for more beatings and the new team. I sighed and shrugged. I felt Liliana come back and I rested my chin on her head as she ate some cookies and feed her Meowstic.

Lilian got a make Meowstic and Liliana got a female Meowstic. Just wanted to point that out there.

Charizard was laying down and eating his food with the others. It seemed that Blaise had taken a liking to Charizard, because they were conversing with Blaise lighting up like a Christmas tree. "So, you gotta keep testing your power on a worthy person who can take it..." No they can not be talking about that.

"I advice you keep Blaise away from Charizard, he's a bad influence." I whispered to Ariel. I felt hot all of a sudden and then I looked at my blackened clothing. I turned and saw a smirking Charizard. Why did it scorch me and not Liliana, not trying to get her in danger, but why?

The blackness disappeared and everything went back to normal. I need new friends. Sabrina slapped me again and we are quick before going back to our room.

"Good night." Sabrina whispered. We all replied and we were off to sleep with our Pokemon on the other side and the world rested. I don't think the legendary Pokemon rest, but if they do, can the do it more times please?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**"Are they ready now?"**

**"No, not yet."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to make the second voice Giratina and he's like so done with Arceus.
> 
> Also, can we all relate to Ash though, always making kids save the world and stuff??
> 
> Please kudos, comment and read if you so please.


	11. The ArticUNO Olympics(Ariel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says, it's the Olympics everyone.
> 
> Ash kinda sorta gets beaten up by a girl over UNO and I'm not surprised.
> 
> Also new character and some dentistry stuff, Ariel hates that by the way
> 
> Also Ariel kinda got high

The snow was falling, the Taillows were chirping and my teeth were aching. I think I need a dentist. What's a dentist anyway?

"Someone you need." Sabrina slapped my cheek and it hurt. I winced and went to brush my teeth which also hurt. Ash also woke up touching his aching cheek. The girls were crying because of the hurt and that made me cry.

"Why did you guys even eat the cakes?" Roxanne asked rolling her eyes. She made it, of course, we're the eaters. I started to almost speak, but my teeth hurt when I did that. We changed and went to Nurse Joy for some dentist things.

"We need a dentist," Sabrina said when we went downstairs. Nurse Joy looked like she w thinking about that.

"Mmh, I'm not the best at it, but I have a friend." She said for us to wait while she called that friend. She came back with a smile on her face.

"His Doctor Ramos, he's our local dentist." She smiled. She gave us the address and we walked out with cookie bags in our hands. We were mostly searching for red, green, and blur people. We found one of them sitting on a bench eating ice cream.

"Hey red," Roxanne called. The person who turned out to be a girl glared at us when she looked up. "More cookies," Roxanne said hesitantly, pulling up her bag. The red girl perked up at the words and gladly grabbed them.

"Please call me Pele." She smiled. We smiled back and she ran going to her friend. We walked and found blue people. They accepted the cookies too and her name was Arika. We kept walking and found green people. His name was Rain.

Now it was time for the dentist. I didn't want to go, I don't even know why I don't want to go, but I don't wanna.

"We don't want to go to the dentist." The little kids whined. Ash and I followed with the whining. Yeah, I don't want to go.

"Do you want to travel with aching teeth?" Sabrina asked. We all looked at each other and shook our heads in sadness. "To the dentist." She yelled. She pointed up at the street that said Dentist Drive, yeah way to be subtle.

We walked in and we waited after Sabrina signed us in. She's basically the only adult besides Roxanne.

"Ariel Winters, Lilian and Liliana Touki, and Ash Ketchum." The assistant called our names. We all went into the room and Samantha, that was her name, talked to Sabrina and made her sign stuff for us. We're so dead.

The dentist was the scariest thing to have ever happen to me. It was to scary and I had like two cavities. I told them to finish it all, they drugged me and I was out for like two hours. When I was finally up and running we were still at the dentist.

"If we eat eggs, does that mean we eat Pokemon too?" I suddenly asked. I'm not awake, I'm not even sure I'm functioning right. I shook my head and finally started to see clearly.

"Yep, you're awake alright." Sabrina hit my arm. I winced at the pain, but it didn't hurt that much. I groaned and turned my head to the playground where the kids were playing. There was another kid who had short, purple hair and a cute Shinx by her side. She looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked when I walked over to her. She looked up at me with pretty chocolate brown eyes. Thinking about chocolate makes me hungry.

"My dad works late tonight, so I have to stay here." She pouted.

"I'm Ariel." I introduced. She muttered something I couldn't hear. "Come again?" I asked.

"Annie." She told me. I nodded and we talked for most of the day until it was ten and the dad hasn't arrived.

"Who's your dad?" Roxanne asked. She pointed at the doors to the dentist's office and I winced so bad I almost fell.

"Ramos?" Sabrina asked. Annie nodded. Sabrina walked into the office to talk to him and she came back a few minutes later with the doctor who worked on my teeth. I moved a few inches away from him and I saw him chuckle a bit.

"Yeah, you can take her on your travels." He finally said. I saw Annie perk up at that."I'm always at work and she has to wait for me every day for more than a lot of hours." He sighed. He seemed frustrated, mostly because he couldn't play with his daughter. I felt sad, really sad.

"Thanks, Dad, I'll be on the best behavior." Annie smiled. Her dad chuckled and hugged her before we left. He waved bye, this should be the last time we see each other, right?

"Stop Jynxing yourself." Sabrina sighed. Annie looked really confused.

"She didn't say anything." She pointed out. Sabrina told her about her abilities and all that, she should tell her how she abuses those said abilities too. I got psychic slapped again.

We got to the Pokemon center later after going to buy some things. We also learned that the young girl gets an allowance of five hundred dollars from her dad. Talk about rich and I'm here getting money for beating up trainers.

Christmas is in like a week. I don't even know which Christmas we're celebrating, but it sounds fun.

"Let's do Secret Delibird," Sabrina suggested while we were sitting and Roxanne had a lap full of Annie, who was playing on the tablet. "I'll make Greninja or Gardevoir write down the names and then we can try to buy presents for each other." She continued. Since no one wanted to object we did that.

I don't know who got who, but I got Ash. This'll be hard to do.

What would Ash like? I thought about that, huh might as well wait until next week I guess. It is Thursday and I need to do stuff that has nothing to do with the presents.

"Let's play ArticUNO," Sabrina exclaimed. I was actually excited, I'm the reigning champ.

"I'll do commentary." Annie said geting a microphone on her phone. She cleared her throat an drank some water.

"Hello everyone and welcome to The ArticUNO Olympics. Give a hand to our reigning champion Ariel Winters." She yelled. There were fake claps from Sabrina's phone and I stood waving and blowing my head.

"As reigning champion what do you have to say?" Annie asked. On the side you could see Roxanne and Ash laughing at the ridiculousness of this.

"I only have one thing to say," I started. Annie nodded and I continued, "Ya'll suck." I said. I started laughing so hard I almost chocked.

"Well you should feel threatened, I'm that good at it." Ash smirked. I glared at him and he glared at me in turn. This will be much more exciting then usual. Roxanne and Sabrina suck at this game. I deserved that slap and it really hurt.

"It should have." Sabrina smiled. She had a tablet in her hand , she was probably bringing up a score board. "Well how about that, you should be the psychic then." She mumbled. I laughed at her. I'm getting good at reading people.

"Okay the game has been set," Annie announced. She made it sound tense. "Each player gets seven cards, the winner wins gets the most presents and the loser gets to pay said presents." She smiled. "If the loser can't get those presents, then they have to do whatever the winner wants until, Ariel becomes champion." I love this game. I squealed, I'll take home the prize.

The game started with a blue reverse and the starter person was, Lilian. The first to get out was Roxanne.

"Oh, and Roxanne has been defeated by a little girl. She no longer needs to play, the cards are just too many." Sabrina started laughing. Next to get out was Liliana.

"And one of the twins has been taken out." Liliana looked sad, but then turned determined and she started cheering on her sister. The next was said sister, Lilian.

"And the twins have been taken out and we stay with the psychic, the soon to be champion and the Pokemon Master." Everyone started cheering on the winner.

"Now we are on the semifinals, the three will compete the person with most cards loses." I looked at my cards and quickly smiled at Sabrina. She's going down, that cheater. Sabrina got out right after.

"And the psychic has been eliminated from the game. Who will be the winner? Who will take the prize?" We glared at her at the questions. Too much suspense

"Ding ding, everyone it's the final game. We have our finalists taking a rest from the suspense." I was drinking water and stretching unless it becomes physical. Ash was drinking water as well.

"Our finalists have rested and it's time to continue." Annie was getting too excited for this. She looked like she was about to burst, but she calmed herself and went on. "The first to yell ArticUNO wins." She said excitedly. She handed out the cards and then with a long pause, she finally flipped the card on top.

"Red 5." She said slowly. Ugh, the suspense is killing me. "Begin." She yelled. I put down card after card while glaring at Ash who was having a hard time. I smirked and saw that be had two more cards, would you look at that I also have two more cards. I'mma win this for the presents.

"ArticUNO." I yelled quickly after he put his card down. I laughed and jumped around in excitement, while he was yelling in defeat. I was jumping so high I had three Pokemon there just to catch me.

"You lost you losing loser." I laughed. I made a pose after the whole jumping thing and he glared at me. Now this is about to get physical. He jumped first and then I followed. He pulled my hair, I pulled his. "You can't win this fight, Ashy." I mocked. He growled and we kept fighting while those idiots we're cheering on.

"Come on Ash, be a man." I heard Sabrina yell. He ain't gonna be no man when I beat him up. I punched him on the jaw and he got up and punched me there as well. This is just a sting, I mean like have you ever felt Sabrina's slaps. I kicked his leg and he kicked my arm.

"Come one Ariella, be a woman." He yelled. He's so dead, no he's died too many times for me to kill him. Knowing him he'll probably come back looking the same. I punched his arm and he tackled me down. I almost took the chance of kicking him where the sun don't shine, but it wasn't worth it.

"Well, I'm gonna be the man when I beat you up." I told him. I lifted him up and dropped him down. I looked at his faces and saw that he had no bruises. Don't I have bruises?

"No you don't, now go back to fighting." Sabrina yelled. I shrugged and punched him again. He pushed me back with his head and then he fell. "Yay, Ariel wins!" Sabrina cheered.

Ash groaned and moved of me and laid on the floor looking up. He was panting while smiling.

"That was so awesome." He yelled. I looked at him in worry. "Let's do it again." He looked at me in hopefulness.

"Nope, that's enough fighting for today." Sabrina smiled. She had a candy bar in her mouth, it said Bisharp.

"You guys were awesome, the punching and the kicking and the whole thing was awesome." Annie yelled with stars in her eyes. The twins nodded along with her.

"Time to go to sleep." The kids whined. Sabrina rolled her eyes and lifted them up and went into the room. Ash and I were hoisted by different Pokemon. Blaise and Charizard both walked up to us and lifted us up. I groaned, my aching muscles. That was so cool and awesome, I really needed that.

"Good night," Sabrina yawned and we followed suit. The sleeping pattern changed. From right to left; Sabrina, Ash with Liliana on his chest, me with Lilian on my chest, and Roxanne had Annie on her chest. I smiled, oh I can't wait until Christmas.

~~~~~~~~~~~

**"One more wouldn't hurt right?"**

**"One more and we're done, you need help."**

~~~~~~~~~

I heard Sabrina stifle a laugh before I was completely asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel you Giratina.
> 
> Also, can we get Arceus a therapist please, he needs one and I'm not playing.
> 
> Ash got beaten up!
> 
> Happy times!!
> 
> Sabrina finds legendary Pokemon funny and an entertainment to her, I'm pretty sure that before she joined the team she laughed at them.
> 
> Comment, kudos and mostly read cause this is what ao3 is for


	12. Christmas Preperations(Annie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, new people, I did this chapter in July and I'm planning to do another Christmas chapter cause it's almost Christmas.
> 
> Also merry (really) early Christmas
> 
> Hope you love it!!

Sabrina told me bout this whole talking and telling people what you were doing thing. Can I start now?

"Just wait and they'll reply after." Sabrina groaned when she woke up. I guess I should start.

I'm Annie the daughter of a dentist and the proclaimer of heroes. I heard Sabrina fall on the ground in front of the TV. She kept laughing for what seemed like years until she stopped.

"Up top." She walked to me and we high fives each other. I want Chipotle now. I don't know what that is, but it's good. Why doesn't Sabrina tell the others about this?

"It's fun watching the question themselves." She snickered and took out a Snicker. I sweat dropped a bit. Oh, today were going shopping for Christmas presents and some decorations.

"Dress up you lazy butts," Everyone groaned at that. "We're going shopping." Sabrina exclaimed. We all got dressed, yeah now I know what to get Ariel. She needs clothes ASAP. Maybe I can buy them a house to.

"Nope, our money maker right now is Ash, you come in later after, well later." Sabrina stopped me. I had a pink Winter dress jacket, just like Ariel. Do the Nurse Joy's even try? Sabrina shook her head when I looked her way for an answer.

"There's a mall down the street." As pointed out. For a guy he sure knows where to go. We all walked with our Pokemon to the mall and Shinx was on my shoulders. I went into the winter and summer section with Gardevoir being my adult. I don't know where the others went, but this will be fun.

I got her a different looking dress jacket for her to wear. This time it was blue, not that stupid color brown. I bought her other clothing's. I bought her a new beanie which was blue and and gold. It had to match something right? I bought her better looking boots and new everything basically. It's been like a few days since they fought.

Sabrina started her period like two days ago and she said it'll last until Christmas Eve. I kept buying new things for her, including a better looking and comfortable bag for when we travel.

"Gardevoir, what do you think of this?" I asked the Pokemon. She looked at the swimsuit in a thoughtful manner.

"I think it looks good." She replied. I don't know how I understand Pokemon, but let's just roll with it. "Who's it for?" She asked. I winked at her and said it was a secret. I bought more swimsuits and some swimming trunks. I walked over to the store clerk to ask him a question.

"Do you know where the Pokemon hoodies are?" I asked.

"They might be at Hoodie Goodies over at the other side." He said. I could legitimately hear Sabrina laugh. Gardevoir also chuckled. All the things I bought were being listed by Gardevoir, she was using psychic to carry them. We went to Hoodie Goodies and found some awesome hoodies.

I found some for legendary Pokemon and I took seven Justin Case. Why did I say it like that? I went back to the other store and bought an extra swim trunks before going to get decorations. We bought ice cream first, because it's that good and then ate the Chipotle, which was awesome.

"Welcome to Holiday Mix, how may we help you?" A guy standing at the entrance greeted us.

"Christmas is in a few days and me and my friends are planning on decorating our room before we travel." I told her. She nodded and escorted us to a Christmas area and we found a lot of things.

We went and bought some ornaments and an Arceus star for something I guess. We also bought stockings and stuffed Pokemon toys. We bought Christmas stickers and we added some big ones as well. I bought a small tree that was blue and had some small winter Pokemon on them Ariel will love this. I also bought the rest some trees as well.

"What should we do now?" Gardevoir asked me. We had a lot of things and a lot of people were looking at us weirdly. I shrugged and we went to eat again. This time we went to McMoltres. We ate food and talked about some random stuff. After a while the security came in telling us to leave.

"Do you know why we're telling you to leave?" The security asked.

"No please, enlighten me." I rolled my eyes. I was getting tired anyways so we left. We walked home and put the stuff in our room and went back.

"What should we buy?" I asked Gardevoir. She seemed to be thinking as well.

"How about some Tangla Ramen." She suggested. I winced, do we eat Pokemon? "No it's just a brand." Gardevoir assured me. I nodded slowly and we went to the Quick Weavile Mart. The store is called Quick Mart, but it has a Weavile in the middle so yeah. We bought like two bags of those and ate two Tangla Ramens. I feel like we're eating a lot.

We walked into a shop for jewelry, it was called Sableyes Jewel Eyes. I shrugged at the sign and walked in. It was so beautiful, the most beautiful thing I've seen at the mall. There were many couples there searching for promise rings and such.

"Can I have eleven of these and another one of these." I said pointing at the rings and the necklaces. "Can I also have eleven bracelets." I pointed. The owner looked hesitant, but brought me what I asked for. "I need like ten mega stone holders too." I told the owner. I bought everything and I was off to find some people.

I found Ash first. He was with Pikachu, Absol and a Mr. Mime. Where did he get that Pokemon?

"Yo, how was your shopping?" He asked.

"It went great, but I was kicked out for having too much stuff." I scratched my neck.

"Same though, I didn't even have that many stuff." Ash sighed. We walked around and talked about some things.

"Let's buy a snack." I suggested. We went the Snack Back Shop and bought some Hot Cheekos. Woah, that sounds weird. We started eating them while we were walking and we found Roxanne arguing with a security guard. She had a Steelix in here, yeah Onix evolved, or maybe I'm just confused, yeah probably that.

"No." She screamed.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you do have to leave when you have carried the limited bags." The security tried to reason.

"No, if you want them out, you take them out." She huffed. The security looked surprised.

"I'm sorry ma'am I can't do that, that would be a violation to the rules." He told her. Roxanne raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"Well then I'm not taking it." She huffed again and looked our way. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be somewhere. If there is even a scratch on my things, we will have words." She growled at him. She smiled when she met up with us and we were off.

"Hey Gardevoir, can you please take those home?" I asked. Gardevoir happily did it and we were off. She came back a few minutes later and we went to eat again. We're eating way too much.

We found the twins next. They had Haunter as their supervisor. That was a bad idea, but I don't make the rules around this place. "Guys did you take your things home?" Roxanne asked. The twins nodded and we went off to find the rest.

Ariel was holding a child's hand and Snow was comforting the child. The child had purple eyes and dark red hair.

"Who's this?" Roxanne asked.

"This is Justin Case." Ariel smiled. I saw Roxanne try not to snicker. Roxanne is so rude. "He's our new adopted brother or cousin." Ariel smiled brightly. How many people will we be adopting. Is this why I bought extra stuff?

"Hi." He smiled. We smiled back at him and we went back to working and looking for Sabrina. We found Sabrina talking to a guy wearing red and glasses. He was also the villian, but nobody needs to know that, heck I shouldn't know that.

Eira was on her shoulder snuggling in her hair. She looked content and relaxed. I wanna do that now.

"Hey guys," Sabrina called. "Meet Maxie." She said pointing at the guy with glasses. He shook each of our hands in greeting.

"I hear that you are hosting a Christmas party, am I correct?" We all nodded. "This young lady has invited me and some of my people over to the party." We nodded again. "Should we buy presents?" He was going to come, yay.

"It depends, there's eight of us now and a lot of you guys." Ash shrugged. He looked at Sabrina who was smirking.

"Your the kid from years ago, are you not?" He asked. Ash nodded and kept looking at Sabrina.

"We'll be buying more presents then expected." Sabrina chuckled. She freaking chuckled. This is going to be bad. "How many grunts do you got?" She asked.

"A few hundred or so why?" He asked.

"Reasons Max." Already with the nicknames. He nodded and went to talk with his people. We found the Cosmos boss, who wore a green dress and had a fan. "Party, presents, Pokemon center, some grunts, you included and some food, if you might." The lady looked surprised, but nodded in excitement. She went and told her people about it.

"Yo, Aqua," Ash called. Is he getting rude or is Sabrina rubbing off on him? He told the Aqua guy the same thing from before. They didn't tell them the time?

"Don't worry I told them." Sabrina assure me. I smiled at her and we went back to shopping even more. We bought a few thousand things, but no one needs to care. I looked at Justin and saw him hugging a Duosion and then looked back.

We bought some jewelry with their symbols and for Cosmos we bought fans for the girls and scarves for the boys. Aqua got more tech then the other teams.

"Finally we're done." Ariel sighed. Justin had moved next to Sabrina.

"How did you meet Justin?" Sabrina asked.

"Long story short, his mom is an owner of a food shop that travels everywhere and sometimes she has to leave him to the other daycare, so she asked if we could take him for some traveling. He's also nine, almost ten." That got me interested. I'm turning ten in two months.

"Cool, what do you want to aspire in?" I asked. I wanted electric type Pokemon.

"Um, psychic Pokemon are the best option for me ever since I got this little guy." He answered. Just like Sabrina.

"Do you by any chance have psychic abilities?" Sabrina asked. Justin shook his head in confusion. "Mmh, well you do cause I can feel it in you." Sabrina answered.

"Woah, you can feel that?" Ash asked excited. He started walking backwards with Greninja behind him. How did he get here? "Do I have psychic abilities?" He jumped while asking.

"No," She started. Ash pouted at the answer. "You have something different from psychic abilities." She continued ignoring his whining. "Infact we all have different types of things that stray away from psychic abilities." She chuckled.

We were so surprised we could hold our little shouts of cheers. I wonder why mine is?

And, you may be thinking, how did they buy all those things? Well stop thinking and just roll with it. I smiled at myself when I got a thumbs up from Sabrina.

"Okay guys, welcome cookies and then sleep." Sabrina smiled. We greeted Nurse Joy and we went to our room. We made some snicker doodles for the day and it was finally time to sleep. We went to bed and we slept more differently then last week.

Sabrina had Justin on her stomach, Ash and Ariel had the twins on their stomachs and I was on Roxanne's stomach. It was so comfortable. Good night

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**"They're finally ready, right?"**

**"Yeah, don't look at me like that, they're ready, I think."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arceus was chased around his house for an hour before Giratina called it a day and left.
> 
> Did y'all like the shopping and the creative names?
> 
> Also, not to brag, but I'm like super original and very creative...
> 
> Hope you love it, read, comment and kudo if you wish upon a star.
> 
> Jirachi where you at!!


	13. Christmas Party and Presents(Liliana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like Christmas though?
> 
> The party is about to begin and you are invited, even if you don't want to, you're already invited.
> 
> Have a great Christmas in like August or something, if you were early and if your here now...
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!

The party is tommorow. We decorated everything about everything that needs Christmas and it was so much fun. Today is when we make all the food.

Lilian and I were jumping around the room waiting for the adults to wake up. We're the only children so we need to be fed before we become trainers.

"Breakfast, breakfast!" We yelled. We saw Sabrina stir and then send relaxed. Justin jolted up and then patted Sabrina's head lightly and then she was awake. The other four were plain useless when it was the morning.

"Come on, breakfast!" We yelled. Justin started laughing and pestering Sabrina about breakfast. "We need breakfast!" Annie finally woke up and screaming the words.

"Okay, chill." Roxanne rolled off the bed. She almost slumped on the door, but she fell on her Gravler. How that did not hurt I don't know. Adults are weird.

"First we gotta say, Merry Christmas Eve guys." We smiled. The adults swooned at our cuteness. I know we're cute, so I wasn't surprised. Sabrina smacked both of the trainers and then they were awake.

"It's nine o'clock you dummies." Sabrina sighed.

"Uh-uh," Ariel groaned. "And who wakes people up at nine?" She asked. She got off the bed and stretched. Lilian walked with her towel into the shower when Ariel walked in there with hers.

"Ash, you there?" I asked. He nodded as if he was in a daze. "Let's go shower after." I smiled. He smiled and fell back on the bed. Haunter was sleeping there it had seemed and be pushed Ash far enough to hit another object. The object seemed to be a person, namely Roxanne. She groaned and pushed him off and he landed in the dirty clothing.

We also get to decorate the Christmas tree. I can't wait to do that. I got my Meowstic and we walked over to the unconscious Ash and woke him up. He smiled and Lilian and Ariel were finally finished. Ariel's hair looked frizzy and poofy. Lilian's hair was in a bun and I also wanted that.

We went to shower and it was fun. We had a bubble fight and a bubble making game. I made a Meowstic bubble thing and it was fun. We got out after Ash did my hair into a bun braid.

Lilian and I went to play with the other Pokemon while the adults started making some food. There were some mashed potatoes. Aren't those for like Thanksgiving or something? I don't care, it's food that's all I need.

"Breakfast is at the table you heathens," Roxanne yelled. We all excitedly ran to the kitchen island and started eating breakfast. The food was super yummy. Bacon and eggs with juice. I've never drunk juice in the morning before, so it was awesome. I gave Meowstic some food too, I need to give him a name.

"Hurry up we need food for tomorrow." Sabrina started pestering us. She's so mean. We pouted and finally finished the breakfast.

While we were using our phones or even watching movies, the adults were making the food for tomorrow. Yeah, I'm calling Ariel and Ash kids, gotta problem?

That's what I thought.

I was playing a game about building different worlds which was cool. Justin was giving ingredients off his phone to the two adults. At least he's doing some work, unlike two people.

"Ash, I need you to take this into the hot pot," Sabrina called out. Ash moved me into the kitchen island and went to put the rice into the hotpot. At least he didn't break anything. Ariel needed to put the meat into a hot pot as well.

Annie was asked to put the fruits into a bowl and cover it. That's not enough stuff. They made more things that were needed for the party that I couldn't even name. Everything was so good and it was still morning.

"Okay guys," Sabrina clapped her hands. There was more food cooking, but that would take awhile. "It's time for the decorations." She exclaimed. We all ran into the room.

There was a Christmas tree on the corner next to the TV and we also bought another one for the Pokemon center. We started decorating the Pokemon center first which sucked. We started inside and we reset the whole place to look presentable.

We brought it more tables because we were having a lot of guests over. There were different colored sheets, like green, blue, red and mixes all around. Decorating was fun yet exhausting, I felt sleepy after the whole thing. I kept myself up for a few hours, but I could see Lilian drowsing away in Gardevoirs hands.

Oh, no. See ya on the flip side.

I woke up about like years later and they were almost done with decorating the outside. I should have eaten candy in the morning, then I could have been awake much longer. I looked around and the lights were off. Roxanne was probably testing the lights, but I could be wrong.

It was getting kind of dark, probably about five or six. I can tell time, heck yeah! The lights turned on and it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

Some of the stickers were glowing and lighting in different colors. There were small trees that matched what types of trainers we would be. There were ice types and beyond, well except for Ash, his was just a mix of his Pokemon.

The Arceus star on the tree was the most beautiful out of all the things in the center. It was like staring at him like he was actually real, and then we went outside.

"For the creator of Pokemon, he only gets a sentence and a half." Sabrina chuckled. I don't know what she was talking about, but it sounded funny. The lights outside were so bright and pretty.

There was another Arceus star, but much bigger and more realistic. I've never seen him before but it looked realistic.

"Have any of you met Arceus?" Ash raised his hand at the question. Justin was the one who had asked the question it seemed.

"I saved his life," Ash said proudly. That's cool and then we went inside for the room decorations.

"Three "paragraphs", not bad." Sabrina snickered while eating a Snicker. We went into our rooms after getting hot chocolate and started coloring and sticking glowy things on the wall.

The tee in our room seemed similar to the tree downstairs, but ours was different. It and specific Pokemon that will not be mentioned of course. Lilian was coloring with her Meowstic. We really need to name them.

"We need to name our Pokemon." I pointed out. Lilian nodded and started thinking.

"Blite," I perked up. Lilian looked confused. "A mix of blue and white, it sounds so cool." I smiled. She went back to thinking about hers.

"Whellow," She suddenly said. "It sounds pretty, and it mixes with her yellow eyes and her white coat of fur." She sounds so smart and her name sounds more important. Fake tears started appearing, but I wiped them away. I'm not a kid, I'm seven.

"Ash," We called over. The others stopped what they were doing and also came to our side. It was next to the bed, closer to the dirty clothes. "What's Absols name?" We asked. He seemed to be thinking about it.

"Karma?" He questioned. Absol seemed excited by the name. And she's also a girl, if it was stated otherwise then don't listen to that.

"This is Eira." Ariel smiled.

"Najia," Sabrina called over her Musharna. The sleeping Pokemon was awake, which was surprising, but I don't make the rules around here.

"Amara." Roxanne started petting Amara. Amara nuzzled her cheeks and they went into their little world. Wait a minute. Isn't Amaura an ice type?

"Yeah, but she's also a rock type, so yeah," Sabrina explained. I nodded, I need to get a Pokedex. Speaking of Pokedex, where is Ariel's or Ash's?

"Yeah, those are completely useless, we only have them to grab data and all that stuff," Sabrina said.

"Why though, don't we need them to like, I don't know, learn?" Annie questioned next.

"Yeah, but that voice was so annoying," Ariel said with a groan.

"Or," Sabrina rolled her eyes. "The author didn't want to write Pokedex entries every single time we find a new Pokemon." Wait what?

"Nothing, nothing at all." Sabrina made a face that basically said: "I'm done." Yeah, I'm done too.

Done with the coloring.

Sabrina started laughing and rolling on the ground. She's weird, no scratch that, adults are weird. I'm starting to not like this whole aging thing. "Just be like anime Ash, he never ages." Sabrina coughed out the words. Probably heard that wrong, so I didn't think much of it.

"Let's play, Elite Surfer." Ariel perked up from her position, which was across Ash's stomach. He groaned when she fell back. "Y'all are here trying to kill me, I'm sure of it." He wheezed. We all started laughing and then casted our phone on the TV and launched the game.

"The person who gets the most coins wins." Nurse Joy said. The scared me to the bones. How in the- since when was she here?

"Pay attention, she's been here for a while." Sabrina pointed out. I nodded and we started the game. This time there was no prize, bummer.

We played the game and everyone tried their best at the game. Ariel was in second place, while Justin was first. The rest followed accordingly; Ash, Lilian and me, Annie, Sabrina, and Roxanne. We all had up to a few thousand coins.

We played other games and finally went back to adding ornaments to the tree until it was time to go to sleep. We all said our good night's and then we were out.

**"Is it okay that they're having a party with their enemies?"**

**"Of course it is, they can't do nothing on Christmas.**

**"Oh brother, please make it peaceful."**

**"I can't."**

I woke up refreshed and ready to party. The party was going to start in like seven hours or something. We still had time to kill.

For the next few hours, like three hours, we were just in our rooms doing absolutely nothing. The party started at about five, or maybe that's when the guests start coming.

We set things up for two hours, just checking and rechecking things to see if they were okay. Sabrina took pictures of the place and we posed in some photos. I was looking at the pictures and found some untimed pictures.

In one Ariel fell off the ladder and landed on Ash's back. The falling was caught in each frame, which made it that much better.

There was also one where Justin had some puffy things on his hair and a bow. Be looked troubled, to say the least, and his little pout in the next frame was so cute.

"Ding ding, it's five," Roxanne clapped and started ordering us around. "Take a shower, no baths. Change into Christmas attire and get ready to greet the guests."

We all did as asked and we all went to shower with the adults. I don't think I had an adult, but whatever. I heard Sabrina groan.

Ash dressed up like Santa and the adults plus Ariel dressed in Christmas dresses. We were wearing ice themes clothing. I had Arourus, Lilian had Amaura, Justin had Glalie and Annie had Glaceon. We looked so cute and we took some selfies and pictures on our phones.

We went down and found the greens here already.

"Darlings, you look quite amazing by the way." The green lady said. She was also dressed for the party. "Please call me Skylia." She smiled. She had a lot of presents in her hands. Gardevoir helped her put them under the Christmas tree. There were up to about a few grunts and they each had one present.

The rest arrived as well and the party started. It was so much fun. We played two truths and one lie, us kids became and wandered into the food court. We ate a lot of food, much more then we've ever eaten.

"Let's open the presents, hurry." The old blue dude started squealing. For an old man, he sure has a mind of a child. Not like us though, we have standards.

There were so many presents. I had like plenty of scarves and some swimming wear. Skylia gave us tickets to go air gliding. If we ever do, that would be super fun. I had a new phone from Maxie's side, in fact, we all had new phones.

We partied until it was too much to handle and us kids had fallen asleep quickly. I have no idea what happened while we were sleeping, but when I drowsily opened my eyes everyone was gone now. We went to sleep, waiting to clean everything tomorrow or maybe not.

I don't care how we slept, but we slept totally fine. How late did we sleep anyways?

~~~~~~~~~~~

**"That was a fun party, didn't you think?"**

**"Yes, it was, now on to business."**

**"Yeah, let's go."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two of those comment thingies and Arceus still won't let Giratina rest.
> 
> Also, do you guys find it weird that they had a Christmas party with the people who are trying to destroy the world???
> 
> Also, I loved the Christmas party, next chapter is gonna be quick though, bye!!


	14. New House(Lilian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I rushed the new house thing cause I didn't wanna write them getting a new house.
> 
> I thought that I would finish the book at chapter 20, but like I'm not gonna.
> 
> Also please enjoy the show!!

My sister said doing this was fun and since she's the oldest she knows best.

We started traveling this morning and we're moving fast too. I had Whillow next to me and some Pokemon were in there Pokeballs for safety reasons. Or that's what this old man said.

"Are we there yet?" I whined. I've been whining for the past few hours. My feet hurt so much and New Years is almost around the corner. We battled trainers trough and through, which was boring.

Big bro said it would be fun, but it's so boring. Ash is a so childish.

"You say that like your not a child." Sabrina rolled her eyes. Everyone had new clothes from Annie and new backpacks to carry things in. I don't know how we're gonna celebrate New Year, but it better be good.

"Let's buy a house." Ash suggested. Finally something smart. We Al agreed and kept going until we met some different trainers to fight.

"I also signed up for the league, so we don't need to worry." Ariel winked. What's up with adults and their winking? "But why can't I just defeat the Elite Four without going to the league?" She pouted.

"She's mixing some anime and game logic so it might be super confusing," Sabrina assured me. I don't understand what that means, but okay. By the power invested in Professor Birch, we were finally allowed to fight Pokemon as well.

We've leveled up our Pokemon, just like the older kids.

"Oh, I also signed up for it as well." As smiled. Why is he doing this? Didn't he like loose or something?

"Your gonna lose." Sabrina clarified. Ash pouted and started sulking.

"I've gotten better though, I almost became champion of Kalos so," He countered. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Think what you wanna think then," She muttered to herself. Does she really think that low of Ash?

"Yes, yes I do," She nodded. "He's not gonna lose to other trainers, but he's gonna lose to Ariel." She said. Woah, that kinda sucks, losing the league a second time.

"I know right." Sabrina nodded. It was so boring and then we got to Mauville City. That was so tiring. We were probably walking really fast to get here in one day. I was now on Charizard's back and didn't get off until we stopped at the Pokemon center.

"Where have you guys been?" A voice that sounded snarky asked. We turned and were met with a Nurse Joy who had a lollipop in her mouth. "I was waiting to celebrate Christmas, now look how late you are." The Nurse Joy trailed us.

"You're staying until New Year's." She finalized. Demanding much.

"Joy, can we take your biggest room," Ariel asked. Nurse Joy told us to follow her and we were put into a big room with one bed. Why is there always one bed?

"Reasons darling, reasons." Sabrina patted my head. We unloaded all our Christmas presents and everything we brought on the floor and then we were off to fight the gym leader.

"Mr. Wattson," Sabrina greeted the gym leader. "We're here for a battle." She explained. The old man smiled widely and motioned us inside.

"Let's begin, who's battling?" Ariel raised her hand and went into the battlefield. That sounds so cool.

"Let's go, **Discharge.**" The man started. He has released a Magneton as his Pokemon. By the way, this was a one on one battle.

"**Ice Shard,**" Ariel told Snow. The battle quick, but long. It was so boring, I wanted to leave. Ariel was losing big time, but she managed to win when she used **blizzard.**

"Oh, yeah, we got a Dynamo badge." Ariel smiled and started jumping up and down with Snow. "Good job Snow you did great." She praised Snow. Snow nuzzled on Ariel's cheek and they started laughing.

We all went to congratulate her on her win and its time to finally do something. I actually don't think we're staying any longer than a few days. Maybe three days, but not that much.

"Yeah, I don't think so either," Sabrina told me. "We have to tell the Nurse Joy that we can only stay for this long." She informed the others.

Although it was difficult we managed to convince her that we were only staying for three days.

"Where are we going to buy the house?" Annie asked. She was still bummed that she couldn't buy it.

"We are making the house in next to the league, cause we need to get closer," Sabrina told us. She showed us blueprints of the house and it was huge. "Ever Grande City is also big enough for us to add a place for Pokemon to hang out, so we don't have to send any away," Sabrina explained.

There was this huge plane that stretched over next to the sea, probably where the water types will go.

"How many rooms?" Justin asked. He was lying on the bed playing a Pokemon game.

"Not that many actually," Roxanne smiled. "There's only like, five and three are guest rooms." She explained. What about the other two.

"One if for us to sleep in and the other is for us put our clothes and other things that we need." Oh, why can't we just each get a room alone?

"Reasons child, reasons." Can she stop saying that? "Nope." She replied.

"I'm bored," Justin whined. We all started whining and the adults, yes Roxanne and Sabrina were the adults, sighed in annoyance.

"Ugh fine," Roxanne groaned. "We're going out." She said. We all started cheering, yes even Ariel and Ash. Roxanne told us to go to get ready for our leave.

"We're going to a buffet and then we're gonna go around the town after we eat," Sabrina explained to us.

"Yes, ma'am." We saluted with smiled on our faces. We finally get to see this city.

Farfetche'd Chef: Deluxe

That was the name of the restaurant we were going to eat at. It looked super big and it was big even when we went inside.

"Seven people, including me of course," Sabrina told the person at the front desk. We were sitting, waiting for her to finish signing stuff. She gave him a card and he scanned it and then told her to wait a while.

"He said something about frauds and all that." Sabrina walked our way with a sigh. We waited for fifteen more minutes and then we were finally called up. I'm so hungry, hurry up.

We were taken into a room like barely a foot down and then a lady came in asking us for drinks.

"Orange." Liliana and I exclaimed. Yeah, we love orange juice it's so good.

"Pink lemonade," Annie said.

"I'll take the lemonade," Justin told the lady.

"I'll be taking cranberry." I stuck my tongue out in disgust. "Hey it's good." Only to you Ash, only to you.

"Mmh, water for me," Sabrina said. Roxanne ordered the same thing. They're so bland.

"Um, strawberry." Now that's what I'm talking about. Speaking of that, I should have ordered that as well.

"No more until your done, now it's time to go get food," Sabrina told us. She assigned each of us a Pokemon to escort us to the food court. I had Greninja behind me.

"I think you should get something healthy." He suggested. How could we even understand Pokemon? Annie always talks with Gardevoir when we're playing games.

"Nah, sushi, rice, chicken, and fish," I told him. "We need to eat enough to be more fit to go traveling soon," I explained to him. I filled my plate and then went back to sit at our table.

"Let's eat." We all exclaimed. Everyone started eating and they also had pokepuffs.

"How are you going to finish all the gym leaders?" Annie asked Ariel, who was eating too much.

"I don't know, I already fought three, might as well just sweep through them instead of waiting all the time." She said, spinning her spoon in the air.

"It would be faster, but remember that these two are starting their Pokemon journey in two months," Sabrina informed. Ariel started thinking.

"Your right, but if I finish early then we can just go back around again and they can do their gym battles." She spun her spoon again. "Just a suggestion, cause I do not want to go back and then just see all the gym leaders again," She said.

"That's kinda rude," Roxanne huffed. "Ok with you every day." Ariel rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," She muttered. We continued eating our food and getting seconds and for some of us, Ariel and Ash, getting thirds and maybe even fourths, but nobody needs to know that.

I finished and went climbing on Charizard. He was so warm, like a pillow. How does he even fit into this place? You may be asking or maybe not, but whatever. I don't make the rules around here, so don't ask me.

"Are all of you done?" Sabrina asked. Her plate was taken a while back and there were only like two mountains of plates waiting to be taken. Those two are such children.

"For your information, you are a child," Sabrina told me. I nodded and went back to drinking my orange juice.

When the plates were taken it was finally time for dessert. I still have space for dessert in my belly. Ash and Ariel were breathing heavily an starting to burn all the food.

"You know you could go to the bathroom right?" Annie suggested. We all started laughing at that. That was really funny. Aww, now my stomach hurts and I'm hungry.

"I think the laughing made me hungry," Ash said. We all went to get our desserts. I got ice cream and then after I finished, I went and got some Jello. The desserts were so cute. There were Pikachu shaped ones, Charizard, and all different types of Pokemon.

After that, we took some food with us while we left. We waved goodbye to everyone and then we were off to search the city. I don't think we should stay here for a long time, but I don't make the rules around here.

"I'm bored." Annie started whining. It's barely seven and she's already bored.

We went to somewhere and the adults did something of whatever. I don't even know, I wasn't paying attention to anything. When we left the place they finally explained what was happening.

"We we're telling them that we're building a house next to the league." Sabrina said. She put it so lightly, but we stayed there for hours. "Yeah, the man needed blueprints and all that, so we had to give it to him."

"My Pokemon are building the house, it's gonna be awesome." Ash smiled.

"For now we can relax and then go to the house in a few days." Roxanne sighed. We walked around the city and played at the playground. We also went to the mall over there.

"I think we should get long couches." Annie squealed. "And, and, also like I a Charizard sofa. We could also get Pokemon shaped everything." Annie kept talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and-

"Okay, I get it." Sabrina stopped me. Yeah, but she wouldn't stop talking. It was cool though, because I was also pestering the adults as well.

"Fine, fine," Ash finally gave in. "We'll buy all those things." He smiled.

"We?" Roxanne raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you spoke French?" She snickered. Sabrina took out a Snicker and gave it to Roxanne who ate it after.

"Yeah, yeah, I meant me." He made a face. I don't know what it meant, but it was on his face and it was an expression.

We walked back home and ate dinner and then went to our room to rest.

Resting was about thirty minutes and Nurse Joy woke us up.

"Yeah, I change my mind," She smiled. "Leave." She pointed at the door.

"Guess we go to our new house early." Sabrina groaned.

"I don't think it's ready." Ash said drowsly.

"It will be though." I felt Roxanne move Justin lightly and then stood up. "All of you, get ready to leave, the kids stay sleeping." Yay, goodnight.

I woke up on a warm bed and semi-bright lights.

"Good morning, yeah we finished, now go back to sleep." Ariel put her hand in my face. I went back to sleep because, sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**"They're sleeping in the morning."**

**"I can see that."**

**"Are you sure they're the ones?"**

**"Positive."**

**"Good night to them, then."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one who's confused is probably Palkia or something and like yeah
> 
> I was so happy for this chapter cause it was kinda childish I guess
> 
> Anyways, not much to add, but see you next time!


	15. [EXTRA] Alola Trip (Sabrina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a breather chapter for me because I didn't know what to write for Justin so I just put Sabrina.
> 
> Also the new characters, don't think much of the guy since he ain't important, he just has name issues
> 
> Enjoy the trip in Alola

I can't believe Justin didn't want to do it. Anywho, let's get it started.

It's a beach episode, yay. These tend to be so annoying, but I guess we'll have to see. We also have new characters:

Athena Alexius, a princess and an elite four, but Ariel doesn't know that.

Nova Alexius, her twin sister also an elite four. They're elite fours together, y'know what nevermind, moving on.

Mr. Mchandsome, Athena's fiance or boyfriend, it depends on the day and her dad doesn't know or like him.

Then we have Gary mother freaking Oak. He's just there because.

"Finally some relaxation." Athena sighed. We were at Annie's beach house in Alola. She finally gets to show off her money power.

"I know right?" Nova answered. She was on the couch with her Teddiursa.

"I wanna relax before we go back though." Roxanne groaned when she walked back from her room.

"We're going out!" The twins yelled. Ash, Ariel, Annie, and Justin were ready to go behind them. It's been a while since I've seen them in non-winter clothing.

"I heard they have a lot of sweets," Lilian informed her sister. Liliana nodded and then they looked at me with puppy eyes. "We're all going." They concluded.

"No," Roxanne exclaimed dramatically. I sighed an drubbed my temple. "I wanted to rest." She pouted.

"Hey, we only have a week, we gotta make the best of it." Mr. Mchandsome said. He wore beach attire and his wife/girlfriend/fiancee was behind him in her beach attire. Nova got up and left the room, I left too.

"Should we all wear the same style?" Nova asked. I mean like yeah, the author doesn't want to describe all the different clothes. "Yep." I sighed.

We all wore gray tank tops and the girls had black sports bras inside. The boys had swim trunks and us girls had shorts. Let me tell you how hot it is in this region. Like, it's like burning flames. "How in the world did they get an ice type Vulpix?" Roxanne asked. Well mostly in her head, y'know the usual. I slapped her.

"Ow, what did I do!?" She yelled. I rolled my eyes and just ran out the door with the twins following behind me.

"Fuyu, come on my shoulder," I heard Ariel tell her Cubchoo. Fuyu needs more screen time she's so cute and everybody needs to know that. I teleported Fuyu on my shoulder and I started running faster.

"Neve, **quick attack**!" Ariel yelled. I looked behind me and I saw Neve running super fast with Ariel on her.

"Alakazam, lift me and then start teleporting." I commanded Alakazam. He did that and we teleported.

"**Brave bird,**" The other twins exclaimed. Two Braviary flew past me, but we teleported in front of them.

"Blaise, go faster." I looked back and saw the younger twins being carried by Blaise.

"Steelix, **dig.**" Roxanne yelled. Oh so she thinks she's won this. We finally stopped when we came up to a shop. We looked back and saw a lot of people looking our way.

"Alola, how may I help you?" The employee welcomed us in.

"Alola, were looking for the best sweets here," Mr. Mchandsome told her. I know what they are, but I don't want to say anything and Ash probably already forgot it.

"Masaladas, cool." See already forgot about it. He has short term memory. I learned that years ago when he said he would visit me, did he? No, he didn't. I'm not mad anymore, cause he's stuck with his brother and sisters.

We bought our Masaladas and then went out to explore Alola. It was beautiful and amazing. We went out to Iki Town and met up with some people.

"Young people, why are you going there this early in the morning?" A grumpy looking man asked. It's not even that eraly, stop playing.

"Sorry, Kuku Kane." Mr. Mchandsome scratched the back of his head. I didn't know he knew Alolan, but everything is a surprise here, huh?

"Hala, might probably let you in anyways, it's like he never sleeps." He let us walked through the ruins, which was awesome.

"Please, don't let him be here, please don't let him be here..." Ash kept repeating in his head. A headache already.

"Koko!" There came a screech and Ash almost ran away, but he was stopped by a Pokemon.

"And here we thought we were taking a break." Nova groaned. The younger kids went farther into the ruins with supervisors of course. I stayed with Fuyu and the others.

"I heard." Tapu Koko said. Athena moved back with wide eyes.

"Woah, I can understand you," She wowed. We all rolled our eyes.

"With everything going on, you should be used to this whole thing." Roxanne deadpanned. I had to agree with her on that actually.

"We're not that bad actually." He mused.

"First of all..." Ash started sassing and telling stories about his encounters with legendary Pokemon.

"Touché." Tapu Koko chuckled. I decided to dip after that. I'm not that into listening to legendary Pokemon anymore. They're interesting, but I've met enough to know what they're thinking.

"Wanna search the place?" I asked Fuyu. She nodded a d we went around the place. It was fun. All the life I felt int there was awesome and relaxing.

"How was it?" Mr. Mchandsome asked.

"It was awesome we met like, I don't know, no Pokemon," Annie started becoming sassy after she became a trainer.

"Enough with the sass, we still have time to go around." Nova assured the sassy child. We went out to the beach and started a treasure hunt.

"I found a sand castle." Liliana called. The sand castle started moving an do started laughing at a shrieking Roxanne.

"That's no sand castle," Nova muttered.

"It actually is young people," The old man from before came by. "That's Palossand." He said. We all nodded in understanding. Alola is weird, but fun.

"Thank you Kuku Kane," The kids bowed. The man smiled a bit.

"Isn't he like, on of those Kahuna's or something?" Athena asked. We looked at Ash who was too busy playing with our other Pokemon.

"Probably, but isn't he like a police officer too?" Nova asked. We did see a man that looked like that when we landed. He had Alolan Meowth following him around.

Throughout the day, we spent it at the beach, relaxing and not relaxing. We took pictures of our stay and with the Kahuna/police. His name was Nanu and he was cool.

We also gave him cookies that we had in our baskets. Don't question that. Mr. Mchandsome had brought them during our race thing. It's also weird to call him that. Let me see.

Kai

James

Arthur

Which one should it be? Wait, don't answer that, Kai. It sounds more of mafia-ish. Don't question that.

** _The next day_ **

We rested for a few hours before everyone started getting bored of staying home.

We went to a different island this time. Namely, Akala Island. We stopped in HeaHea island. We did some shopping and getting some food to eat. I need the recipe for these Malasadas. Everybody loves'em.

"Come on Fuyu," I lifted the little Cubchoo. We walked inside the kitchen without asking, because that's what civil people do. "Can I have your recipe of Malasadas, please?" I asked. The cook looked to be thinking and then gave it to me.

"Your gonna have to follow all the instructions, sometimes they don't turn out like you thought. If you skip a step, you can not go back." He told me. "Here let me mark, what to do." He grabbed a few highlighters.

"These ones in blue, should be put all together and the other colored one should be done in that order. The one not highlighted comes last." He pointed at the items. "That should be it then, get me some of yours to see how you did." He suggested.

"Sure thing, kaikunāne. Thank you," I was about to walk out and then I remembered. "Alola." I waved.

"Alola." He waved back.

"Let's go, I wanna go fast so I can make my Masaladas." I rushed them. I pushed them all out and payed everything. I called over our Pokemon, the flying types of course. We swam here and we're flying out of here.

"But we didn't explore." The kids whined. I made a face at them.

"The author knows nothing about this place, might as well explore their food." I said. They all grew quite for a second. "Oh come on, you should know by now." I rolled my eyes.

I got Pidgeot to fly faster and we we're back at the beach house.

"To the kitchen," I exclaimed. There was a Farfetche'd next to me and Fuyu, but no one needs to think about it or question it. I psychic slapped all of them for questioning. Except for the kids, I'm not the mean. In this situation though, Ash and Ariel are not kids.

"You know we could help, right?" Kai asked. I nodded absentmindedly and put the paper in his face. "Seems easy enough." He sighed.

We spent the night trying to perfect the Malasadas and boy was it tiring. Kai messed up and then it just caused a chain reaction.

_ **The next day** _

"Here, kaikunāne, I made them last night." I smiled as I handed the cook some Malasadas.

"It was hard, I presume." I nodded. I left after that and we were off to Ula'Ula island.

"We should go to the laboratory." Kai suggested.

"Not today grandpa, we're going to Mount Lanakila." Ariel raced past us. We followed and landed on a cold mountain.

"I have to ask, why aren't we cold?" Nova asked.

"I think we've been in the cold Hoenn for so long, we forgot what cold was." Roxanne snickered. I had no Snickers (sad I know), so I gave her a chocolate Malasada.

We spent the day on the mountain. We talked to Pokemon and the people who were adventuring there. We actually made many friends there as well.

_ **The next day** _

We were off to Poni Island. It was fun going there. We went into the Ruins of Hope and explored the place. There were easy puzzles to fix in there. Maybe when a trainer comes to battle Tapu Fini, they can get past it.

We met up with Tapu Fini as well.

"Hello, I've been dying to meet you guys." She spoke. "During our break, the legendary Pokemon always talk about you and you even got Arceus to-" Yeah, you don't need to hear that. It would be a spoiler for everything to come.

Fuyu and I walked out of the conversation, because of spoilers to you. Anyways there were even more puzzles if you kept going and they got harder and harder, which meant you had to use your head.

When they finished talking to the Tapu we left and we made even more desserts.

_ **The next day** _

We were going to Aether Paradise today. I don't know why, but Ash suggested. Well probably go with the anime on this one, because the game is like, super intense. Like dude, did you see all the things Lusamine said to her daughter.

Anyways, we were met with an emo looking dude.

"I'm not emo." He smirked. Popsicle sticks on rainbows, he can read minds. He started laughing. "I'm Gladion by the way," He introduced.

We introduced ourselves and we were off inside of the Paradise because why not. It was pretty and awesome, it was pretty awesome.

"Your thinking is pretty hilarious." Gladion snickered. Snicker doodles, I have no Snickers. I'll wow him with snicker doodles. I made them yesterday. "Thank you." He smiled.

"Your welcome," I smiled. I suddenly got an idea. "Yo, wanna show me around this Paradise?" I asked. He shrugged.

"As long as I get cookies, sure." He shrugged. I got a box out of nowhere with a smirk on my face. "Let's go." I followed.

I don't know what the others did and I don't care, but what we did was super fun. We had Fuyu freeze some room, maybe his mom's or something, I don't care about that either. It was fun and the we left the place to go sleep. I left him two batches cookies.

_ **The next day** _

I think this is our last day here. I don't care whether it is or isn't, but we're going to school. Ugh, I hated school so much. I know some of y'all know how this feels. School is the most stressful time of ones life.

"Professor, it's good to see you." Ash waved excitedly. He doesn't remember half the things that have happened in his life, yet here he is remembering the people at his school. I guess if it's the first time in school you gotta remember.

"Wo, Ash your back already?" The shirt less professor asked. Alola is full of surprises. The one surprise y'all been waiting for is, ding ding ding, Gary mother freaking Oak. Yep he's in Alola and he's shirtless, I'll give him kudos for his wooing of Nova, but it won't work.

Yep, the trainer turned professor has been trying to woo the elite four of Hoenn. They're like I don't know, a year apart. Young I know.

"Keep trying Oak, it ain't gonna work," Nova stuck her tongue out.

"At least something's working." He teased at the blush she had. Nova has a thing for abs, but not professors, so he can go suck a popsicle stick on a rainbow.

"That's never going to happen." Gladion told me out of nowhere. He appeared out of no where, deal with it.

"Just like their relationship, ohhh." I laughed. He can go trip in a ditch and come out without dying. That's impossible too, unless you're Ash Ketchum, of course. You get a pass if you're Ash Ketchum. 

"True." Gladion mumbled.

"Anyways, let's hurry up, this chapter is too long." I pushed everyone into the school. There were protests, but everyone went in and we had fun. For the first time in forever, there'll be music there'll be light. For the first time in forever I had a lot of fun at a school.

"Nice," Gladion did a thumbs up. I like him, we're friends now. "I'm glad." He said.

We finished our tour of the school and did some activities, that they did not have in Kanto. We raced on Tauros and did all those things that I never did at my school. I feel so attacked right now.

Anyways we went back to the beach house, got our stuff and started getting ready to leave. Yeah, if it's our last day, it's our last day.

"Bye, bye soulmate." I whispered and hugged Gladion. He's my soulmate, we were made to be, but regions keep us apart. Legendary Pokemon don't know how those work anyways.

"We'll see each other soon, soulmate." He reassured me and hugged me back. We left after saying good bye to our other friends. It was sad, but not as sad as leaving my soulmate. Going back though, going back will be sad as well.

"Time to save the world." Nova smirked as we walked towards the sunset. It was so dramatic and cool, I can't wait to see the pictures.

"Yeah, the airport is this way." Annie said after a while. Soulmate took some pictures too. I ran back and got the camera.

"Bye again soulmate." I waved. He waved back and we went to the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might be wondering, where is the text thingie?
> 
> Well, I forgot about it cause some problems happened and they are now here
> 
> Can we also talk about the addition of Gladion and his awesomeness in contributing to the Witch Squad (don't ask)
> 
> Hope you like it, read, comment and vote of you so wish!!


	16. Ash has a girlfriend! Shocking (Justin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who has arrived???
> 
> Guess guess guess!!
> 
> As the title say's Ash's gf is gonna make an appearance
> 
> Also, Ash is as oblivious as he can be.

I do not want to do this whole thing, but I have too.

"Wake up, you heathens." Roxanne banged some pots. Why does she always call us heathens. I mean, we aren't that bad. "We're eating food, now." She yelled.

We got up, brushed our teeth and went to the kitchen for some food. Why isn't it breakfast food.

"It's twelve in the afternoon." Sabrina groaned. "We slept for two days." Sabrina told us.

"Oh my Arceus, we slept for two days." Ash screamed. "Not my best record, but okay." He shrugged.

"Ash, dying and getting resurrected doesn't count." Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Hey it was only a few minutes of course it doesn't count." He countered.

"Food counts as a.way to not die, so eat." Roxanne said in an angry tone. Okay, damn. We ate breakfast/lunch/I don't know. The food was awesome and our dessert was even better. We had some cookies and then a new type if food, I think they're called Malasadas. Let me tell you they we're good.

"Where'd you get the recipe?" Ash asked. Sabrina said nothing and smiled looking at Ash in the face. "What?" He started moving his eyes back and forth.

"I got them somewhere, you'll never remember." Sabrina replied.

"First of all, I remember Alola perfectly," Ash started. "Second of all, how did you get the recipe?" He asks again, this time with a how.

"Places," She replied. Ash was about to say something, but she interrupted. "Food done, house tour now."

We stood up and did not change out of our pajamas, because they're comfortable.

"You know how our room looks like, so no going there." Roxanne waved her hand. We walked to a different door.

"This room is where you find our things. Everything we had during Christmas and New Year's are all here." It was huge.

There were seven closets and three more that we're empty. Ignoring the other three, they all had each of our names from oldest to youngest. Sabrina was first.

Hers had a lot of purple clothes and shoes. She had a lot of purple and a lot of necklaces and bracelets. She had earrings all over. She also had perfume, girl things and other stuff. She had a drawer that she labeled, private.

Roxanne's closet was next. It had a lot of red and tan clothing. Most of her dresses were red and her normal wear was a mix of tan and red. She had almost the same things as Sabrina, but instead of having a private drawer, she had a little box. It was white, gold and red, colors I never thought I would see in her closet.

Ash's closet was boring. On one side, it had his normal traveling clothes and on the other had professional wear. He also had dresses, for reasons Sabrina won't tell us. He had wigs and other things. He had lipstick, nail polish, and all those girl things. Why did he have these? I saw Sabrina chuckle when I asked the question.

Ariel's room was all winter. She had boots, jackets, and gloves. Even her dresses were winter themed. Her make-up thing was mostly blue and red and blue. She also had hair dye for some reason. She had blue nail polish as well. She had a drawer in her room too.

Annie's closet was full of different clothes. Everything was everywhere and nothing was barely in place. She had pastel everything. I couldn't even focus on one thing. She had costumes, professional wear, and all those things that I couldn't focus on. She had a small bag with something in it.

My room had almost the exact things that Ash had. Yes, even the dresses and all that. I had my normal clothes folded into a bag, I basically had everything organized. My shorts we're in the back of the clothes on the hangers. I had a skinny box that had a chocker that Annie gave me on Christmas.

Lilian and Lilianas closets were connected. There was a door that connected their rooms. They bad a lot of costumes and pajamas that looked like Pokemon. It was cute. They also had two small boxes in their room. I guess that was all we needed to see.

"That was interesting." Annie said. She had a smirk on her face, like she knew something.

"Why in the world did we have dresses too?" I asked. I don't think we'll ever need them. Will we?

"You will need them sooner or later." Sabrina shrugged. She know something. "I guess you should be the psychic now, you seem to be good at reading people too." Sabrina pointed out.

We walked to the big living room and relaxed a bit.

"What are you reading?" Lilian asked Annie.

"I'm reading a book about anti-gravity, it's really hard to put down." She replied in all seriousness. Sabrina started barking with laughter and the rest of us followed.

"Time to put the check mark." Roxanne stood up and went to a calendar and .asked the date. We made a calendar about how many puns we can do through the journey. It's taking a long time to track down. She checked another one.

"That wasn't a pun." I pointed out.

"It's was funny, I guess." Sabrina shrugged. A few more.minutes of watching the twins and the other two play on the TV, there was a knock on the door.

We all went to the door to answer it because why not. Do just do things senselessly? I don't need an answer.

"Umm, I heard this is where Ash lives?" The girl at the door asked. She had a basket in her hand and a Pancham on her shoulder.

"Serena?" Ash asked. He walked more into the front and blocked my view. I kicked him on the back knee and watched him fall in pain. "Are you trying to break my legs?" He groaned.

"I'm trying to see." I replied. He stood up with some difficulty and I started getting worried for a second.

"Don't be," Sabrina told me. "In Kalos, that where this young lady comes from, he jumped off Prism Tower to save Pikachu. He could have died, but mega Blaziken saved him." Blaise perked up at the mention of mega Blaziken.

"Can we please go inside, this girl is about to turn into a popsicle." Annie pointed out. The girl was shivering. Roxanne went out, with a shirt, and got her out of the cold.

"You're not cold?" The girl asked while shivering.

"I've been living here for years, of course I wouldn't be cold." Roxanne replied. She's confident. She sat the girl down, we should stop calling her girl.

"I'll go turn on the heater." Sabrina said. She came back a few minutes later and the house became much warmer then usual.

"It just turned hotter." The twins whined. Sabrina stuck her tongue out.

"So," Ash started. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well I came to see you of course." She said. It was as if it was obvious and let me tell you it is obvious. She blushes even when Ash is just looking at her. She's so lovesick, it's disgusting, not in a bad way of course.

"Where are the others?" Ash asked. We we're all observing this conversation, so Ash doesn't screw it up. He probably already did, but he can probably bring it back.

"They wanted to come, they really did, but Bonnie just became a trainer and Clemont had more gym work to do and I have a week off of Kolas Queen duty." She explained. She's a queen now? He better not screw it up.

"Well maybe next time, but I'm glad you came to see me." He smiled. She blushed a little at the praise. This is so cliche, why? Because Ash is such a dense idiot, it's gonna take all six of us to make him see her love.

"Ashlyn," Ash turned to looked at Sabrina.

"What do you want?" He said rather rudely, kind you.

"Can you sit next to Serean, your on my couch." She continued. Not all of us have couches, she has like a long couch, why is she complaining? "Reasons," She always replies like that.

"I don't see the problem in sitting here, but okay." Ash stood an dsat next to her. He was close enough, so the twins sat next to him and scooted him closer to her. "What are you trying to do?" He looked at them

"Nothing." They giggled.

"See Ash, if you can't do it, we will." Sabrina smirked.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, but Sabrina shushed him and made a gesture, that meant keep talking. He did not understand, so Ariel took the wheel. Metaphorically of course.

"So," She started. "How long have you been friends?" She asked.

"We we're friends when we were younger at a summer camp hosted by Professor Oak." She explained.

"How did he help you?" The twins asked at the same time.

"I was hurt and he bandaged me up and took me back to the camp." She answered.

"When was the first time you saw him after that?" Roxanne interjected, before Annie could asked anything.

"When he jumped off Prism Tower." That was aquick reply.

"He's that sort of guy, don't get sad. He has a pass when it comes to dying." Sabrina told her. She looked hesitant to nod, but she did anyways.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She smiled. Ash kept looking at her, good. He better keep looking at her until he blushes.

"Did you guys ever fight?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, but only for a short while. We always find a way around our differences." She smiled with a light blush. I saw Ash's eyes widen at that, and then he started to blush.

"Success," Sabrina cheered. Annie got a paper and a pencil to write something.

"Why couldn't you just use the other one?" I said pointing at the other one next to her.

"Writing with a broken pencil is pointless." She replied. It's not even broken, did she just do it for the pun?

"It was funny though." Sabrina snickered. She had snicker doodles this time.

"When was the last fight?" Annie continued. Oh, and Gardevoir took the picture of the blush, just so you know.

"You have to be specific." She said.

"You know, between each other." Annie motioned her hand between both of them.

"I think it was when he lost to the Snowbelle City gym twice." She said. "When he lost the second time it was just him and Greninja sorting things out. I was just played a smaller role in the whole thing." She replied.

"The fighting," Annie emphasized. She was also ignoring Ash, because he tried to talk.

"I kinda of got angry at him not acting like him, and threw snow balls at him until he fell and then I left." She said quickly. "I was really angry at him. He's always the one who cheers us up and then that day I saw a different person. I had to make him come back to his senses, if that makes sense."

"Sure does," Roxanne sighed.

"Can we please stop with the twenty questions already?" Ash finally talked.

"Sure, were making Alolan sweets today." Sabrina winked. She pulled Serena up and into the kitchen.

"We should make Alolan Layered Jello, I heard it's good." Serena suggested. Roxanne and Sabrina started talking to her in food language, which I only understand when I'm actually eating.

They talked while cooking and Ash was as frozen as a Pokemon who was hit by **ice crystal**. It was funny to watch, and I think I just made a new move.

"Who wants to learn **ice crystal**?" Ariel asked her Pokemon. All of them, except Blaise of course, started jumping or floating around in excitement. "Okay, we're gonna make a TM," She smiled. "Tomorrow." She groaned falling on the couch and falling asleep.

"It's still early." Serena said when she came in the living room.

"Sleeping comes naturally to us, we can do it with our eyes closed." Annie said drowsly. She smiled and giggled at the pun she made.

Good night or good morning or whatever.

I don't know what happened to the others, but I am signing off. I'll see you next time, buh-bye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

**"Are you serious?"**

**"No, no, no she came on her own, I couldn't stop her."**

**"I'll believe it when I see it."**

**"Love is so strong."**

**"You're so creepy."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending commentary is finally back.
> 
> Also, I think a Pokemon of love or something crashed the part and just said that or something
> 
> I don't know what to say, but enjoy the next chapter.


	17. Pokemon say what!? (Pikachu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a Pokemon chapter!!
> 
> I'm never doing another one, since it was so freaking hard!
> 
> Also there are games and there are violent games being played.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ah, you want to hear from the master himself, I see.

I am Pikachu, the first Pokemon the the dumb oblivious Ash Ketchum got. I'm his best friend, strength and weakness.

"Wake up, Pikachu." Blaise or maybe not, but who cares, woke me up. I stirred and bolted right up, yeah pun intended.

"What's up?" I asked. I looked at the clock, yep I know how to read time. "It's like two in the morning, why am I awake at two in the morning!?" I yelled. I felt awake, something's not right.

"We all slept earlier because, "Sleeping comes naturally to us, we can do it with our eyes closed." Greninja did some air quotes. Isn't it dangerous to keep the Ash-Greninja form on for too long?

"Nah, it's not." He replied. I think I'm turning into "talk before thought Ash." That's his nickname. Not my best one, but I tried.

"What should we do today?" Gardevoir asked. She's always the one bringing up activities, just like her trainer.

"I wanna play ball." Karma jumped up and down.

"We're playing ball!" Gardevoir went to the back yard to round up all the Pokemon.

The humans also came out of the house and into the backyard. Serena's here too, I gotta greet her. I ran to her and jumped on her shoulder.

"It's good to see you too Pikachu." She giggled and scratched my ears.

"Same here." I replied. She released all her Pokemon and they came out to play.

"Yo, it's been a long time." Pancham fist bumped me. I went and greeted all if them as well.

"Sylveon, how've you been?" I asked the Eeveelution.

"Good, did you hear, we won." She jumped around excitedly. I nodded and she started cheering telling us about their win.

"Let's play ball." Ariel yelled. We all got into position, Pokemon against trainer. This is gonna be fun.

A few minutes later we have Ash out and Annie out.

"I was wondering why the ball was getting bigger. Then it hit me." Annie groaned. She's always there with the puns. Where does she get them anyways?

"Braixen, don't do it." Serena started panicking when Braixen got the ball. Braixen smirked at her trainer and threw the ball at max power and it hit Serena. Luckily she didn't get hurt because in this place no one can get injured by playing ball, unless you're Ash of course. "Braixen you meanie." Serena whined and went down to sit next to Ash. This gives me an idea.

I stopped the game when the two love birds weren't paying attention and started talking to the other humans.

"Okay, I've got an idea," I started. I looked at Sylveon smiling ahppily while looking at the two. "You love love, right?" I asked her a really obvious question. She nodded in a daze while looking at the lovebirds.

"How can we understand all these Pokemon?" Roxanne asked. No questions as of now. I place the no questions rule right now. Did you know I can set rules in this book? You do now.

"The no questions rule has been set so shut up." Sabrina slapped Roxanne on her shoulder. "The time." She turned and, not demanded per say, but you get the picture.

"Until I say so." I said. "Okay, we will need you to go and throw all your love at them and they'll throw their back, hopefully." I told Sylveon. She gleefully accepted and went in between them and started to let her little ribbon thingies around them.

"I feel warm all of a sudden." Serena jumped a little. Ash also jumped and then they both started to blush. Oh this is gonna be so much fun. We decided to leave them be and do their loving thing and we were off to the water.

"Lapras, takes us through the waves." Ariel exclaimed. The water type did so with no questions, because water. We went far away into the ocean and started fishing for Pokemon. Don't question where we got the rods, the no questiona rule is still in effect.

"All right, Milotic." Ariel exclaimed. You can't catch a Milotic, you have to catch a Feebas first, then evolve it. This is so much fun. "Lovedisc, too." She said. Their love must be stronger then we thought. She also caught Spheal and Dewdong.

"Oh yeah, new friends." Snow jumped on the water excitedly. Don't ask.

"We're gonna catch an Articuno." Ariel jumped and let Milotic go out and they both started to go farther into the ocean.

"Let's play ball on or in the ocean." The twins exclaimed. This will be so fun. Everything is going to be fun, don't question it. While we were playing we all got a water type Pokemon to rude, instead of just Lapras.

"Bring it here," Braixen yelled. She was too the one on Lapras with Pancham. I hit the ball to Gardevoir and she hit it to Braixen. "You're going down, Roxanne." She screamed and threw the ball to her.

"Nooo, you guys are playing rough." She whined when she came back from the water.

"We live to serve," Braixen bowed, then laughed. "Literally."

"All right, we're in Johto!" Ariel exclaimed when she pointed at and island far from the region.

"I know where to find them." I raised my hand. I led them to a little rock with a blue ball in it. Ariel went to touch it, "Wait, dont touch-" But it was too late to stop her, "It." I finished the sentence way too late.

"This is wrong." She stated. She knows the the no questions rule works.

"The no questions rule has been lifted, now," I started. "Why in the world would you touch blue balls?" I asked and then laughed. That sounds so freaking weird.

"Hey give me a break, it could have been a great ball and you wouldn't know." She huffed.

"A great ball, how in the world would you think a great ball would glow?" I yelled at her.

"No time to argue, we have a legendary Pokemon on the loose." Roxanne said pointing at the sky, where Articuno was hovering from. Yeah, no, I'm not doing any of this again.

"Articuno, my friend, my best bud, how you doing?" I asked nervously. I groaned in my head when he didn't reply. "See, this wasn't me." I shook my head. "It was all her, right there, she's the cause." I pointed at Ariel who still had the glowing ball.

"Another bird, let's climb it." The twins yelled and jumped really high and climbed on Articuno, the legendary Pokemon. This has got to be the worst free day ever, but it'll be fun, I can feel it.

"What are these humans doing?" Articuno asked, while screaming which heard my eardrums. Another rule, no calling people humans, you know their names whether you know them or not.

"New rule," Sabrina explained it to them.

"What are they doing?" He asked again. He kept flying around, which will not make this any better then it already is.

"Yay, keep going, keep going." The twins started giggling and yelling in excitement. I let them be and walked over to the others.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" Annie asked, while looking at Moltres straight in the eyes.

"Oh, I think it's me." Moltres corrected.

"Cool." She said and touched his firing feathers.

"Why isn't she burning?" He asked looking at me. I shook my head, I don't know.

"I'm special." She whispered in his ears.

"Things are getting shocking." Justin laughed as lightning bolts started sparking around him.

"Yeah this is so cool!" The twins yelled.

"It's shocking how I'm not surprised." Zapdos flew down to sit next to Justin. Don't get the wrong idea, these legendaries are not their Pokemon. Hopefully.

"What's up with all the puns?" Roxanne asked.

"It's making my head go through the sky." Sabrina smiled as Ho-Oh came close to them. This is so cool, the Johto and Kanto legendaries are coming here. Liliana jumped off Articuno and Lugia came out of no where.

"It got cooler!" She yelled.

"Nope, it's still shocking." Justin laughed again and Raikou came in the place.

"Nope, it's just that I'm super hot." That one didn't make sense, but okay. Entei, came in and Annie sat on his back.

"No, hear me out, it's making me all foggy." Roxanne laughed and pet the Suicune.

"We're running out of time." Sabrina laughed and hugged Celebi real tight.

"I think it's getting late and you all need to defend your domain, huh?" Roxanne broke the mood after a few minutes.

"I don't wanna go." The Pokemon whined. For legendaries, they act like children. The weather started getting wonky so they went back to their places. The three who took the balls, funny, put them back on then the three birds flew off.

"Time to go back." Sabrina said. We all groaned, I wanna stay. "Ugh, fine one more region wouldn't hurt and then we're going back." She sighed.

We all got ready and went to the Sinnoh region. Since there are so many Legendaries, we'll only be focusing on three. Time, space and renegade.

"This is a waste of time." Annie snickered as she climbed up the time Pokemon.

"How'd, I get here?" Dialga asked. He looked confused.

"No, you're a waste of space." Sabrina sighed. She had a Palkia nuzzling on her cheek. How she got him flustered, no one knows.

"TaLkInG iS sO wEiRd." That sounds so weird.

"That's the thing." Annie argued and she cooed at the Renegade Pokemon.

"Guys, I think we need to leave, we left the lovebirds." Roxanne panicked. Yeah, they can't stay together for long, they'll actually fall in love. We love Ash, we really do, but he can't get a girlfriend right now.

"Bye guys, go take care before Arceus kills us." Gardevoir smiled and waved. We all waved and we were off. I decided to release the rule, it didn't apply anymore.

We washed over the wave and we're home in no time. I don't think you need to question how we went to Johto and then Sinnoh, it's really self explanatory, it's magic.

"Where we're you guys?" Ash asked. He looked worried and the blushes had left. "We were looking for you." He pouted.

"We went to Johto and Sinnoh for some fun." Sabrina told him. "We talked with Legendary Pokemon and made a lot of puns."

"Why didn't you take me too?" He pouted deeply.

"Reasons," Sabrina looked between Ash and Serena.

"Can we talk to Serena?" Annie asked. She grabbed Serena and pulled her to the shore and we all sat down. I was the only Pokemon besides Gardevoir who was here.

"You like him?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah, he just makes me happy," She smiled. "But, I noticed that he loves all of you and his Pokemon more then he does me. He thinks of me as his best friend and I'm kinda jealous, but since he has people that he loves I'm happy." She smiled wider.

"We were trying to put you together, that's why we left." Roxanne told her. "We know everything about him and the one thing we knew is that he will never settle down to get a girlfriend or boyfriend. He's so in love with battling, he'll choose adventure over settling down." She smiled.

"He would rather travel a new adventure then go back and do almost nothing in Kalos. We're sorry we're keeping him from you." The twins apologized.

"It's okay, I saw it coming. You're his siblings, of course he would choose you over another person. I'm glad he chose you guys." She smiled sadly. This is getting so emotional, so I jumped on her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek. That made her laugh which was a success.

"Sleep time." Ash called us.

We all went our separate ways and went to sleep. Ugh, legendary Pokemon am I right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**These children are getting so cocky.**

**I know, they need to chill.**

**Stop it.**

**That was funny.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pikachu only had tea to spill in this one.
> 
> Also I could have made Ariel get Articuno, but that would be too obvious, you feel me?
> 
> Also, the next chapter is kinda clickbated, sorry.
> 
> Read, comment and vote if you wish!
> 
> Jirachi get over here!!


	18. Steven has Stones!? (Roxanne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!
> 
> So this chapter is interesting...
> 
> That's all.
> 
> Enjoy

Last week was fun, we stayed with Serena some more and then she left. The whole legendary thing was fun too and the puns, Arceus the puns.

"Wake up you bozo, were traveling again." Sabrina slapped my head.

I groaned and woke up. I woke Annie up as well so the we can also shower. We showered got out and we wore our clothes. They we're much better then our other traveling clothes. It was still winter so we wore winter attire.

"Ugh, I'm so bored." Justin groaned.

"Yo, if we become your elite four, do we have to battle the gym leaders and/or the previous elite four?" Annie asked, a really good question I must say.

"When I become champion, we will need training, but I have no connections whatsoever, so I decided to just roll with it." She was getting so smart and then she screwed it all up. "There might be four co-champions, when I find the other two of course, Ash will be our Knight in shining armor, funny I know." She snickered and was handed snicker doodles from Sabrina.

"He won't wear an armor," She pouted at her own words, cute. "But he will be protecting us." She smiled. "My two co-champions, for now, will be Sabrina and Roxanne." She said. I just got a huge promotion from gym leader to champion and it already feels nice.

"Cool, cool, what about us?" Justin asked.

"You will be my elites." She shrugged simply.

"I don't wanna be separated from my sister." The twins whined. True, if I'm co-champion, then the twins have to be separate elites.

"How about I also make Ash my co-champion along with Sabrina and then Roxanne could be an elite four." Made enough sense, but isn't Ash like a Pokemon Master. "Even though he's Pokemon Master, I can still beat him fair and square." She huffed.

We grabbed our backpacks and got our Pokeballs and left the house. We left some responsible Pokemon in charge of the house.

"Where to?" Justin asked. He had his phone yet he couldn't just check the map, kids these days.

"Lavaridge Town." Ash answered.

"Ashlyn, you really are smart." Sabrina pinched his cheeks.

"I know, now let me go." He said with a straight face and stretched face. He slapped her hands multiple times and then she let go.

"Anyways, we're here!" Annie pointed at the sign. How did we get here? I don't care, but whatever right? I haven't said this in a long time, but whatever.

"Are you here to challenge the gym leader?" A dude, I don't want to explain his face, but whatever, asked. Ariel nodded excitedly at that.

"Yeah, us three are going for gym battles." Ariel pointed at herself, Annie and Justin. Justin had his Reuniclus, Annie had her Shinx and Ariel had her Blaziken.

"Do they have a type advantage?" The dude asked.

"No asking questions, it'll work out just fine." Sabrina waved him off and we were off to the gym.

"Welcome to the Lavaridge Town Gym!" A fire red haired girl came out in excitement. "What are the gym leaders doing here?" She asked.

"Just traveling nothing big." I smiled. She shrugged her shoulders and just motioned us in the gym.

"Me first!" Ariel exclaimed. No one really cared who went first so she just went in the middle and they had a battle.

**"Water gun."** Ariel yelled when the Maccargo was sent out.

"Dodge and then use **flame thrower**." Milotic dodged the attack, which legitimately had no affect on her.

"**Ice crystal** and then shatter it." Ariel smirked. The whole battle is so over.

"Maccargo, you okay?" No he's not okay, he just got hit by a water type and she expects him to be okay. I sighed in annoyance. This was a one on one by the way and Flannery lost.

The others fought and won which was boring to watch since they were kids. They also battled me during Serena's stay and they won. We met the other gym leaders and they fought them too. This is important information yet I say it now, huh.

"What are we going to do now?" The twins whined.

"We're fighting Mays dad in Petalburg City." Ash told them. Isn't that far?

"We're going shopping or going to eat." Sabrina said. Sounds like a good idea. We were walking to the beach that I never knew was in this town, but whatever right?

We had some hot dogs, we eat dogs, deal with it.

"I don't think that's how these things work." Sabrina slapped my shoulder. "Think much more logically okay?"

Fine, we eat Tepig or Spoinks, they are pigs of course. I think it depends on people's preferences. 

"Now you've take it too far, chill and sit down." We all sat down and started taking pictures of our stay here. Why is it snowing in a fire filled town? Whatever, I don't care enough to know anyways.

"Let's go get something." Ash pointed at a small shop. There was a shop with jewelry in there and since mega evolution is a popular thing, they have evolution items.

"Blaise, let's go look this way." Ariel said going into the ring section. I have a Steelix, how am I going to make this work. I got a fancy hair clip and put it in my hair and I got Steelix a little necklace that did not go on his neck. I put it on the sides of his spiky things.

We all met up again and showed our evolution items.

"I have two, a ring and a necklace." Ariel smiled. The necklace was for Frost and the ring was for Blaise.

"I have an arm bracelet," Sabrina showed it off. Why she's not cold, no one will ever know.

"I probably don't need one, but I got an earring." Ash pointed at his ear. He got an ear piercing. He is a child, why did he get an ear piercing?

"He's sixteen." Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Nope, he's fifteen." Ariel countered. I sighed and shrugged. His age will forever be a mystery, but seriously how old is he?

"Nobody remembers enough to care, so we don't know." Sabrina laughed.

"Guys, remember that the person you're talking about is right here?" Annie pointed at an angry looking Ash.

"Run!" Lilian and Liliana squealed and then started laughing. We all started running with Ash behind us running at full speed.

"Hey...remember the bikes from Mauville City....?" I panted through my words. Ugh, it's so tiring running around this dessert/snowy place.

"Yeah...what about them?" Ariel panted. She stopped for a second and then ran again.

"They're over there and we're gonna ride 'em." Sabrina pointed at a set of bikes. No time for questions so we all jumped on bikes. The kids also got bikes because, why not.

"He also has a bike!" Ariel yelled. That's bad, I'm biker on my spare time, so I was much faster with my Mach bike.

"And, we're in Petalburg City." Sabrina said much calmer. That was so fast, we weren't even racing that fast. "Yes we were, we raced for a few hours." And we didn't get tired, what a relief.

"No more talking about my age." Ash huffed. Sabrina snickered and we all laughed at Ash's childishness.

"Ash?" A voice came from over the houses that magically appeared. "Ash!" The voice came closer and a brunette tackled Ash to the ground. Ha, sucker.

"Hey May." He hugged her and then they stood up and then the girl walked us over to the gym and then we ate first before going for a battle.

"Ash, you're back?" Norman asked him. I mean like we're the gym leaders he can't be that important, right?

"His track record says otherwise." Sabrina snorted. True, true.

"Why are you guys traveling?" He asked.

"Well, she wouldn't be here without us, she would probably be a hospital for poisoning." Sabrina explained in a simpler fashion.

"She's not that bad.." Norman trailed off.

"Here, Ariel, who's this man?" Sabrina asked pointing at Norman.

"Mmh, I don't know, one of those old men at the bike range or something, I don't know." She shrugged. She was mostly distracted.

"I rest my case." Sabrina said. "We came here to battle, so let's get on with it." Sabrina sighed getting everyone in the battle arena for a battle.

"I go first." Ariel yelled. Norman was on the other side. "What's he doing over there?" She asked.

"He's the gym leader and also my dad." May informed her.

"I legitimately thought the lady was the gym leader." She said pointing at Carolina.

"I'm flattered, but I'm not the gym leader." Carolina smiled.

"Anyways, **ice crystal**." Ariel told Frost.

"**Cut**." I don't think Normans even trying. Whatever though, right? The battle was not as quick as the other one and when they were done we had the kids battle and all was done.

"Here is the Balance badge." Norman handed all three the badge. They all said their thanks and Ariel said her sorry. "No need to apologise, I never knew I left that kind of impression on people though." He chuckled. Ariel again apologized and then we were off.

We went to the forest and found many trainers to battle. Shinx also evolved to Luxio during our time battling the other trainers.

"Hey Ash," Annie called. Ash turned around and looked her way, which made him start walking backwards, but whatever, right? "What's up with the extra techy place in the house?" Oh, that part is so cool.

"Oh, there?" He asked mostly to himself though. "We have three technicians, they work on making our house and Pokemon better. There is also a training ground below the house. We might use it later on though." He explained.

"We tested it out a while ago when we first made the house and it was cool." I exclaimed. "It basically makes a hologram of a random Pokemon after you've chosen yours. It's always going to be a Pokemon with a type advantage by the way." I continued on.

"Enough about that, come on girl." He called out his Pidgeot. She needs a name.

"What's her name?" I asked. He looked a bit confused.

"I don't know, how about Ari?" He asked Ari. No need to confirm it, that's her name. "Let's fly home." He climbed on her.

"Steel, can you get us home faster then him?" I asked my Pokemon. He roared and I climbed and then he used dig. The next time we got up, it was by the force of a Pokemon.

"Latias?" Ash asked. "What are you doing here?" He asked. The Eon legendary made a crying sound and then her eyes started glowing blue. Two eggs came from far away and landed on the twins lap.

"They're your eggs, right?" Sabrina asked. How does she always know this? Anyways, the legendary nodded and then left us with two eggs. "Ash get off of Ari, we have legendaries to hatch." Sabrina said pushing Ash off of Ari and putting the twins and their eggs on her.

"Full speed?" I heard Ari ask. What the-, I can understand Pokemon?

"Shut up Roxanne, we did this yesterday." Sabrina rolled her eyes. "And yes Ari, go as fast as you possibly can, but don't hurt the kids." She yelled the last part because, Ari was already out of our range.

"Come one, Mai, into the waves." I heard Ariel tell Milotic. I never knew she had a name. Anyways, Steelix us dig and we were out of the place real quick.

"We're home!" Lilian and Liliana came at last. They we're a bit late, but they can when we had finished making food. "And, and, and, we got Latias and Latios." They exclaimed out of breath.

"Cool, let me see." Annie and Justin said going to see the Eon Pokemon. While they were doing their thing we finished up and then it was time for some food.

We ate food and then went to sleep right after.

"There is no way your catching a legendary in a week." Justin dared Annie. They've been fighting about this for two hours straight.

"And Steven has stones, of course I will, just watch me." She countered and that was pretty funny.

"Although that was funny, time for sleep." Sabrina knocked them out with her psychic abilities, which I presume aren't supposed to do that, but whatever.

Goodnight or morning, depends on the region.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**"Who wants to prove psychic boy wrong?"**

**"Oh, I do. I really want to!"**

**"Alright, let's see what you got."**

**"Thank you and bye."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disappointed I know. Steven wasn't there, I know.
> 
> Also, Ash Ketchum got a piercing and it will not be addressed, yet.
> 
> Also the next chapter is stupid and dumb, but I'll leave it there just to spite you guys.
> 
> Bye!
> 
> Vote, read and comment if you want!


	19. Magikarp The Musical: Totally pathetic, Unreliable (Sabrina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quality content dudes!!
> 
> Sad shit!!!
> 
> I love this!!!!!
> 
> New characters too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladionnnnnnn!!!!!! 
> 
> Witch Squad Content!!!!!!

The author cried while doing this chapter. She was not satisfied with the first, second, third, fourth, fifth or sixth attempts at making it. It was probably more, but that would be too much.

Anyways, we're going to the pool to swim, its what people do there. Ugh, this is gonna be boring and the whole title was supposed to be all cool, but the author didn't know how to start it.

"Hurry up you heathens." Roxanne yelled for the smaller kids to hurry up.

"Why do we have to go to the swimming pool when we already have an ocean in the back yard?" Annie asked.

"Your point?" I replied. She huffed and then took her bag and finally got out of the house.

"Why is it suddenly hot?" Ash asked. I really am not liking all these questions coming out of nowhere in this chapter.

"You can't swim outside when it's snowing, Ashlyn." I teased him. Arceus, I haven't used that name in a while.

"Can you not." He glared at me. I blew a kiss and started laughing.

"You love me bro," I replied after a while.

"Lucky you." He muttered. I smiled to myself and we were off to play at the swimming pool.

_Soulmate?_

"Woah." I breathed, y'know, like normal.

_You're still funny._

"Yeah, it's all part of my character." I answered. "The Author was bored so she decided to add you in here."

_Oh, that's why a Mew came talking to me about long distance conversations._

"Way to be specific." I chuckled.

_They needed to know._

"Good point, anyways, were going swimming today." I told him.

_I heard, from the Mew of course._

"Hmm, by the way, will this happen all day or will you be talking to me randomly?" I asked him. Monologue.

_I missed you so much, so probably randomly all day. I wanted to move there, but then I remembered that that was a totally different time and place so it confused me._

"Purely on behalf of the author, it's been like seven years since Ash last visited Kanto, the authors confused, so I'm confused." I shook my head. Please don't ask about what the others are doing, we're still walking and their talking and so am I, so yeah.

_I'm assuming that Ash was like twelve or fifteen when he got here and since I never thought about it, Ash got here when we were roughly the same age. I don't know, now my head hurts._

"Same though." I sighed rubbing the bridge of my nose. This is confusing and serious at the same time and I don't do this all the time.

_I think the monologue went wrong, let's stop talking about Ash's age and focus on the important stuff._

"Yeah, swimming." I cheered. I smiled and then started leading the others to the swimming pool.

"Stop cheating, you cheating cheater." Y'all know who it is. We're really doing this.

"What did I do this time?" I asked. I'm pretty sure my eyes are gonna roll at the back of my head these days.

"You can't just lead when I was clearly doing the leading." She pushed me at the edge of a railway. Oh my Arceus, she would kill me if she could. Alakazam lifted me and put me back to where I was standing, next to Roxanne.

"Sorry I lead better then you." I retorted. She glared at me and I glared back.

_Isn't this supposed to between the other two?_

"Well soulmate, things change." I replied while still glaring at Roxanne.

"We're here!" The twins cheered and we we're finally at Wallace's swimming place. It was called, 'Milotics Swimming Wonder, pool.' the ending is supposed to be said like normal. You say the beginning all elegant and then after like two seconds you say pool, normally. Y'know.

"Welcome to my really awesome party, hosted by me, of course." Wallace was speaking to a lot of people when we walked in the place. There were many people, like the two girls you met in chapter 15 and finally, Steven Stone. Gary was here too.

"I really hope we get to perform like last time." The two girls smiled. Ariel, wonderful, beautiful, Ariel, went to talk to them. Party animal Nurse Joy was also standing next to Wallace smiling so bad that her face looked like it was getting ripped apart.

"Guys, meet Nova and Athena Alexius." Ariel came and introduced the two girl whom me, Roxanne and probably Ash already know.

"She crazy." Athena commented. Her Pancham was on her shoulder agreeing to everything she said.

"The party is about to start, now follow me up and let's start the party." Wallace said with excitement. We all stepped on a platform and we were taken up to the swimming pool for the party. "Now, let's party!" He cheered.

The swimming wear was changed quick since no one wanted to change in the stalls for Arceus' sake. Roxanne tried to push me, but I was prepared and brought her down with me.

"You evil woman!" She yelled when she got up from the water.

"You pushed me." I countered. She huffed and then I saw the look in her eyes and heard her thoughts, but I couldn't escape. "No-"

Too late and I was being drowned. Don't do this at home or at the swimming pool kids. Aside from my downing, let's talk about the pool.

The pool was funded by the Alexius family, also known as the royal family of Hoenn, so it is big and has a lot of Magikarp and Feebas. Let me tell you, there is a Magikarp under me and beside me and on top of my head. The princesses really like Magikarp and they collect them everywhere they go.

_You're still drowning soulmate._

"I know." I gargled. That made me unable to breath so I water punched Roxanne on the ribs and she dipped to check her wound. Is it wound or wound or wound? The language is so confusing.

"Yo, Sabrina?" Athena called when I got up. I breathed and then swam her way.

"You know Sabrina?" Ariel asked. I shrugged when Athena looked at me.

"Yeah, she's a gym leader." Nova said in a duh tone. Her face suddenly changed as she looked over my shoulder and she started blushing a bit. "It's my hot boss." She sighed.

She was looking at Steven Stone, but Gary also happened to be there which was a problem because then he thought that she was looking at him and then Steven Stone looked at Nova the same way. Now the confusion starts because, someone else was in the way, Roxanne, she blushed then cringed and started finding a way to let Steven Stone, the champion, down.

_My head hurts with all this info._

"Yeah, but it's hilarious." I snickered. Sadly no food in the pool, so no Snickers for me.

Now to Athena, on the other side of my shoulder, was Mr. Mchandsome, or Kris, depends on the day. Then looked at him in a dreamy way which was returned to her, but there is always a but. The but is, there was a dude next to Kris who was looking our way and he thought she was looking at him and apparently the Champion of Sinnoh was standing across and to her it looked like he was making dreamy eyes at her and she was like ew.

_This is getting confusing, Silvally thinks so too._

"I'm pretty sure he does." I chuckled and looked at all the drama. Most of all the other gym leaders, elite four and other people were here, so Ash's friends were here too, but we're not meeting them today.

_You're having way too much fun,huh?_

"Yep." I replied. All the drama aside, it was time for some talent.

"It's finally time to see our talented guests." Wallace made some really awesome gestures that I can't really describe in words alone. The older set of twins went up the stage and put on some music.

"Totally pathetic, unreliable..." The start surprised people. I started laughing, oh Arceus this is hilarious. They kept going at it for a while and it was so cute and hilarious.

"And that was, the Magikarp song." Wallace cheered. He knows how to keep people from being bored. "And now their other songs."

"P-O-K-E-M-O-N..." They sang the Johto Pokemon rap. "Sudowoodo, Corsela..." I watched as Steven threw the stones he had in his hands across the pool.

"I did not marry a man." He said out loud.

"No, she clearly likes me." The Gary countered. "By the way-"

"By what way? North, South, East, West?" Steven countered. This is getting so interesting. The sass is over the top with this one. Gary huffed, he couldn't counter anything, because he didn't know which way he was going with this.

"I seriously amuse myself." I laughed.

_Of course you do._

"We already have a sass master, your sass ain't needed right now." I told him.

Now Nova was left on stage to sing on her own with little singing parts from the younger twins. " IT'S THE P-O-K-E-M-O-N..." She started and that made Steven shoot his rocks- _stones_ \- at Gary, in the accurate rythem of the song. This is getting way too hilarious.

"Wait a minute-" Gary started yelling. Damn he's so annoying. Anyways Nova finished and then Athena went up to sing her song.

"I want to be the best that ever was, it's brand new quest in- ALOLA..." She didn't exactly yell that part, but she did sing it with immense passion. Then she didn't breath for most of the song cause Alolan Pokemon have long names.

Ohh, interesting, Ash wanted to sing with his Kanto friends. Misty, Ash and Brock started sing the song of their choice. "On the road, on the road  
On the road, on the road..." The song was really awesome. Everyone started dancing, because yeah and it was long.

"I want to be the best there ever was. To beat all the rest, yeah, that's my cause..." The rapped really good too and they separated it good too. Like Misty had to have a male voice for this one and she did so well.

"Prepare for trouble..." Oohh, it's the Team Rocket song. Just so you know, Jessie, James and Meowth are our technicians and the ones that upgrade our house. They really good at this after the whole Team Rocket thing. Don't ask what happened, you'll know later.

"Slow slow slow Ah-oo what's your story, Slowpoke?..." Kris started singing, like super Slowpoke-ish. It sounded so cool and slow which also made all of us slow and then I was done.

"What kind of Pokemon are you?..." It was Gary and Ash this time and it was cool. They argued through the whole song anyways so whatever.

"You've been such a good friend..." The last song was the most beautiful song in the whole entire world. Ash and Pikachu singing together and then a few pictures that his mom brought out here of them together. That was so beautiful everyone almost cried- scratch that we all cried and the singers cried too. It was beautiful, so freaking beautiful, I couldn't stop crying.

_Crying? Who's crying? You're crying, I'm not crying..._

"Same, it's so beautiful." I whispered. Oh my Arceus that was beautiful, it beats everything that has ever been sung before.

"Pikachu has been with me since the beginning and has been with me ever since. You might know that we started on the wrong foot and he didn't like me, but we managed to go past all that and here we are now. Me and you buddy, we will always be together forever." Oh my Arceus I love this. They've been through a lot together. "We've been through a lot, even- ahem- even through death." Oh my gosh, he's grown so much.

I ran up to him and hugged him and he hid his face on my shoulder. Pikachu was also crying, because, that's his best friend and he's doing all this, oh my Arceus, I can't. Ash took the microphone, "I love you buddy." I am like officially a crying mess.

Everyone he's ever known came up and hugged him. It was so beautiful and awesome, I love this kid so much.

_I don't know what you're talking about, I don't cry._

"We know." I whispered to him.

After the whole sad thing and the hug tackle, we finally and our way home, with Nova and Athena as well.

"Let's go to sleep, we've had quite a night." Roxanne said in a soft tone. It was perfect for this mood. Pikachu and Ash we're still hugging each other and Pikachu was saying some of his own beautiful words and Ash started crying all over again and I cried and then I projected those beautiful words to the others.

I can't tell you, it's your imagination that is needed for this. What did Pikachu say?

We got home and we went to our room, don't worry we'll all fit. Lilia a slept on top of Nova, because Ash and Pikachu needed each other right now.

"Good night buddy."

"Good night Ash."

I can't cry, no I can't. Cry for me soulmate.

_I can't stop, you sleep and I'll finish up here, Lillie is getting creep out. Good night._

Good night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dude, that was so beautiful.**

**That word was said a lot today, so we know.**

**You cried too, so shut up.**

**I did not.**

**Anyways, I forgot to go for Annie, so I'll finally take my leave, again.**


	21. The Day After (Nova)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like dis one, we having fun, introducing new characters and overall greatness!!
> 
> Nova and Athena are ideas from me and my sis!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Annie!

Yesterday was the most funnest and beautifulest thing I have ever experienced.

Now today, we're planning on doing something else, which will not involve some people. Earlier today Ash an Ariel left and are leaving for a few days to meet family.

"It was so beautiful we forgot the title of the story." Sabrina chuckled.

I walked over for breakfast and we sat down in silence. It was so weird cause Sabrina said that it's never quite at the table.

"Sorry, it's just today and yesterday and all that, so sorry." She apologized.

"It's okay, I would be a bit quite as well." I replied. We ate breakfast and then we watched a movie that made the whole mood even worse.

The End Of Time.

The movie is about Arceus recreating the world in a really nasty way. He started by destroy half the universe and plans to destroy our own, the first he created, and then moving on to the others that he created as well. Most of the heroes die, leaving the original three behind. It was a movie that we made, we as in all elite fours and all champions. The only ones left alive was the Pokemon Master, champion of Hoenn and future Champion of Hoenn. I died in the movie, I played as Champion of Palkia. The next movie is being produced now.

"This is sad, Jessica play Despacito." Sabrina sobbed. Music started playing before I could ask what the heck a Despacito was. Anyways, it was really weird and in a different language.

"Since you played in it, what's gonna happen next, since Arceus already used Judgment?" Annie asked. I looked at Athena and then she blinked.

"Can't tell." I raised my hands. "Bossman said no telling." I laughed. They whined and then I decided to give them a little phrase.

"Eyes, that's all I can say. It's very discreet, you can't really think of much, but it's there." I shrugged.

"That's like the most important thing here, eyes, think about what'll happen and then tell me your theories." Athena told them. I saw them grinning at the answer. I took out my phone and started texting my boss.

"Lance didn't give me his phone number." Sabrina whispered like she just camt to a conclusion. "I just did."

"I have his phone number." Athena deadpanned.

"I knew that, it's just that he didn't give it to me when I asked, he said later, but he never gave it to me." She explained. Oh, cool. Anyways she took Athena's phone and searched his number and then added it to her phone. "We're gonna talk."

When she walked out we had nothing to do.

"Let's go out, now." Annie demanded. Are they always this demanding?

"Yes, they are!" Sabrina yelled from the distance. She went back to her phone call and then we were off to do whatever Annie wanted to do.

"It's snowing again." Athena mused. Kinda weird, it was sunny yesterday, but then it starts snowing the next day. That's so weird.

"We were hoping for Ash to tell you, but I guess we'll do it." Annie said. What is she talking about?

"Ash knows legendary Pokemon." Lilian put it simply.

"I mean like everyone knows legendary Pokemon." Athena said. True.

"Well he personally knows, legendary Pokemon." Annie said. "I'm waiting for mine."

"He has legendary Pokemon you mean." I told her. She shook her head.

"No, he has befriended them and they have done it back, at least after he died." Roxanne snickered. A Snickers bar flew and hit her in the face. "Sabrina!" She yelled.

"He's met Arceus too." Liliana said.

"Cool, did he catch them?" Athena asked. I was looking down on my phone waiting for a text from my hot boss.

"No, Ash said that Arceus likes drinking tea with his mom sometimes." Annie shrugged.

"By the way, north, do you guys have legendary Pokemon?" Liliana asked. How'd she know?

"How'd you know?" Athena asked. By now Sabrina was finished with her call and teleported here. These people are weird.

"You can control space, so shut up." Sabrina slapped my arm. That hurt. "It should."

"How did you figure that out?" I asked. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"You are, anyways, I can read minds and do many psychic stuff. I think if I learned, I could fly." She shrugged. She can fly?

"You can fly?" Athena projected my question. Twins am I right?

"If I tried, Ari taught me a few tricks of learning." She shrugged. When did she learn that?

"Not important, what's important is your legendary Pokemon." She grinned. I finally looked much higher then Sabrina's face and saw that we were already in an open field.

"Why couldn't we do this at home?" Justin asked.

"I want my legendary Pokemon, now!" Annie yelled. Damn girl chill.

"She doesn't know what chill is." Sabrina laughed. "How much longer?" She was probably talking herself. She nodded and then stopped.

"Oh, Diamond, take the stage." Athena called out her ultra ball. So basic for this dude. Anyways, Dialga appeared out of the Pokeball and then I looked down on my phone when my phone dinged.

"Pearl, let's play." I said quietly. He knows what I'm talking about, unless he doesn't then we're gonna have words.

"I put the rule, Dialga and Palkia shall not fight whatsoever." I heard Gardevoir say. Diamond and Pearl looked kinda sad that they couldn't fight. Anywho, bossman is hilarious.

"Anyways, we're not far from the house, so I'll go make some hot coco." Sabrina pointed back. "You want some?" She asked Diamond and Pearl. Of course they want some, it's cold.

She left after a while and then we sat down with Annie meditating. She said it was a way of bringing her legendary Pokemon to her. I didn't have to meditate when I got Pearl.

"I'm back." Sabrina said from the distance. She had floating cups around her and huge ones too.

"No, that's not how it works, like she can't control water. It's like...an Arceus thing I guess. He does make the impossible possible." Sabrina shrugged. She's talking to herself again, she needs help. "Fine I'll try, later, she's not here."

"Who you talking to?" I asked. I can kinda see what's happening, but it's bad since Pearl isn't part psychic.

"Soulmate." She said simply and gave each of us our hot coco.

We drank the hot coco and I texted my hot boss. 

"Luxio, use **Thunderbolt** on that side and then on the other side!" Annie suddenly yelled, which surprised me. The Pokemon nodded and fire two **Thunderbolts**. the attack on that one side hit an object which materialized with static. "Hell yeah, my legendary Pokemon." 

"You must be Annie?" The Pokemon indicated. Annie nodded and walked over to him and shook his paw -hands- whatever. "A pleasure to meet you all."

"Ooh, what a polite Pokemon, unlike some legendaries." Athena side eyed Diamond and Pearl. True dat, they wouldn't stop fighting the first time we caught them. They were fighting about who got caught first, which in my defense, they were caught at the same time. Athena and I do the same things not say the same things.

"I am Zeroara, an electric type legendary Pokemon." He introduced.

"Yeah, we got that part, but aren't you like, new?" Athena asked. I nodded along cause I wanted to ask that question too.

"Yes, but I've gotten feedback from fellow legendaries." He shrugged. Annie took out a diamond ball and caught the legendary. Athena should have used it for Diamond, since that's his name.

"What are you doing?" Athena asked Sabrina, who was kind of floating a bit.

"I'm fishing. What does it look like I'm doing?" Sabrina replied. I started laughing and wrote it down for my hot boss.

"Yo!" I ran over and highfived Sabrina cause hilarious. Athena facepalmed and mumbled something along the lines of, "There's another one."

You see, I am on my phone a lot and when I say a lot I mean a lot. I'm on my phone right now and another things is, I have the sarcasm of Arceus. I was made this way thank you. I am so sarcastic, she sometimes can't figure out whether I'm serious or just playing.

"That wasn't funny in the least, Sabrina." Athena huffed. I laughed and then sat down next to Pearl.

"Sit, Pearl." I told him. He rolled his eyes and I semi glared at him. He sat down next to me and watched me play a game.

"This is like, super boring." He grumbled.

"You're acting like a teenage girl." I teased.

"Maybe it's because I'm a girl?" He said, asked, but whatever.

"Yep, of course, how could I forget." I drawled. He rolled his eyes and looked down at my phone. I looked down as well. I chuckled at the text my hot boss sent.

"He's hilarious." Pearl laughed. I nodded and texted back.

"Can we leave?" Athena groaned. She put her tablet on the grass and up to go to where Sabrina and Roxanne we're.

"I don't think I've ever seen them close together without fighting." Annie said. She was training her Luxio to evolve.

"Just wait until Luxio evolves." Roxanne waved her off. Athena sighed and laid down on Roxanne's lap. Roxanne rolled her eyes and Diamond walked over and sat down next to his trainer.

We waited a few minutes until we saw a flash and Luxray was in front of us. He looked so cool.

"I have decided, I'm going to be a grass type trainer." Justin declared all if a sudden.

"Where in Arceus' tea did that come from?" Annie asked holding a cup of tea.

"Y'know, me and Reuniclus were talking and we made an agreement." He shrugged. Since when did they talk, well it's either that or I wasn't paying attention.

"Cool, good for you, hope life treats you well." Athena groaned.

"Us too, we've decided that our Pokemon is gonna be opposite." The twins declared. That seems weird. "We're also getting Feebas and Magikarp, since their made fun of, it seems like good opposite Pokemon thing." They explained.

"We got you, we have like a bunch of Feebas and Magikarp." Athena told the twins.

"Let's go make cookies." Sabrina declared a few minutes later. We all had nothing better to do, so we agreed. I returned Pearl and Athena returned Diamond.

Annie also returned her legendary Pokemon, even if I didn't know when she released him. Whatever.

I looked down at my phone and saw a picture was sent to me by my really hot boss. He looked so cool in his silky dress shirt and of course his black dress pants. Gosh he looked so cool and awesome. He looked awesomely cool. I decided to take a selfie to send to him and I did.

He texted back saying how cool I looked. I smiled at my phone and texted back. We texted until we were at home and in the kitchen. I had to say bye, cause I could cook.

"What are we making?" I asked after I put my phone down. I didn't want to, but sacrifices must be made to stay alive.

"Rainbow anything." Sabrina did jazz hands. I really want to punch her in the face.

"But you can't." She replied and the she laughed. "Right, but I'm hilarious." I'll just stop wondering who she's talking to.

We took flour and all the ingredients needed and each of us made a certain type of sweet. Sabrina said like five big bags of sweets, which should be impossible, but alas, it's not.

We made a lot of sweets and it was so good and pretty. There was cake, cookies, macaroon's, brownies, but they weren't brown, and much more.

As we were eating we we're watching a TV show about Lunala's many chosen ones. I kind of don't understand how she managed to pull off having so many chosen ones. Anyways their accompanied by Solgaleo's many brothers or whatever and they have space adventures.

Oh and don't think this is made up, it actually happened to their chosen one's. It was written and it is still here, they just made it into an actual show of what happened.

"Also, shout-out to whoever guesses what show we we're watching." Sabrina said. Whoever she was talking was just too far away for me to reach while sitting here.

We all finished the first six seasons in one sitting. Yeah, we didn't sleep through out the night, well except for the younger people. The rest of us stayed awake to watch the ending of season six, which was beautiful.

We lifted the younger ones and we went to sleep. Good night. It feels weird having my phone next to my bed. Let me tell you, my dad would have taken my phone away by now, but he can't. Guess what he can do? He can turn it off all the way from home.

Anyways goodnight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

**You seriously have that many chosen one's?**

**I like diversity.**

**True that...hey where did Arceus go?**

**He went to visit his son.**

**He has a son?! Where's Lugia then!?** **And Ho-Oh!?**

**They** ** also went to visit the same son.**

**I'm like so done.**

**Same.**


	22. Spoilers To Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This aint part of the story, but just putting it out there, I'll never finish it lmaoooo

For Scarlet King it was kind of hard moving from being homeschooled to going to school. There were way too many people who could read her mind and cause fires to happen out of nowhere. It was too much, staying home and only exhibiting her dads and moms powers was what she had lived with.

Her other family members didn't like her because she hasn't presented her powers yet. Powers appear when you're a baby, but unlucky for her, they haven't appeared. This all depends on which family member is a superhero. Both her parents are superheros and she hasn't presented her powers.

Her mom is a professor at the school she goes to and she's also the superhero Queen Power. She has saved many people in her life and even fought a villain while she was pregnant with Scarlet. A legendary fight. She kept her stomach hidden from the villain and when the villain figured that out he targeted the baby.

Her dad did not stand for that. King Power is his hero name. He distracted the villain long enough for her mom to finish him off. That fight lasted a week, the villain was always going around, but due to a pregnant woman's rage, he died.

Enough of that, Scarlet shook her head and then walked inside looking at her schedule on her phone. She looked around for the door number.

She found it and walked in and there were a lot of students there, waiting for the teacher. She walked to the window seat because that's the best spot to sit. She sat waiting for someone to do something interesting.

There was a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to look at her side. There was a boy sitting on the seat next to her. He looked about sixteen.

"I'm Steve Hoover." He introduced. He smiled.

"Scarlet King." She smiled back. He grinned and then motioned for her to move closer. She did and he pointed at the front. Scarlet was starting to regret this friendship until she finally saw it. "Oh."

"Right." He put his finger to his lip and blew on it. Wind dust came from his hand and it started surrounding the object, or person there.

"You're a Terian?" Scarlet asked.

"Yep and I found the teacher." He grinned. Terians are people who use any form of a Domain related to Earth, like Water and all that.

Scarlet looked at the front and the teacher was waving the wind out of his face and his hair.

"I'm not your teacher, I'm a substitute teacher for now. Mr. Hoover, please show this type of enthusiasm in the coming year." The sub complimented. Steve nodded with a grin. He winked at me with a playful smile on his face.

"You're such a baby." Scarlet mumbled.

"What-how?!" He pouted. Scarlet pointed at his face and he looked offended at the accusation. He touched his face and didn't say anything.

"Let's start with introductions." The teacher interrupted whatever Steve was doing.

"Hello everyone I'm, Aliciana Gardenia and I use a Plant Domain." She looked mysterious. Her hair was orange and you couldn't see her eyes very well because of her bangs. She's a Floral. She's different though, she wears a white dress and white boots. Florals are very aggressive in nature and don't take anyone's opinion.

The next to introduce we're sets. Twines. Their rare. "Hello," They started at the same time. "I'm Alex/a." They introduced. They're Twines, which means they can use a lot of Domains including telepathy. "Our magic is Thunder/Storm." This Domain is amazing. Thunderstorm is a one type Domain, but if twins have them they can do anything they please with the sky's.

The next to introduce was a Meta-Terian. Terians who are as old as history itself. They are young, but they have knowledge of all things far and wide. "I'm Vienna Pierce, my Domain is earthquake." Earthquake is an easy Domain to learn. How you got them depends on your reaction to learning you had them. Her breathing seems even and calm, but her Domain needs her to breath and release as much Domain as possible. A Rumbler.

The next person was Steve. She blanked out when he introduced himself until it was her turn.

"I'm Scarlet King, I'm an Abnormality, so," Scarlet shrugged. She sat down and the rest of the class was free.

"I'm thinking about joining the Evernotes. They're so cool, I went to one of their concerts when I was young and I started making music too." He went on and on and it was kinda interesting. He talked a lot.

"You have cool dreams." Scarlet commented.

"Thank you! Let me tell you, being a hero is one of the things I wanna do. I also wanna guard the-" He stopped speaking when some students walking towards them. It was Aliciana, Vienna and the twins.

"I'm Aliciana, nice to meet you." Aliciana waved. The flowers on her head started to blossom as when she smiled. The others introduced themselves as well. They started talking and Steve told everyone about one of his dream jobs.

"We should meet up during lunch." Aliciana suggested.

"Good idea, we can hear one of your other dreams." Scarlet grinned. The rest agreed and the bell rang for their next class.

Steve walked Scarlet to class. Steve went on and on about dreaming of being an Astronaut, which is actually pretty cool. He also wanted to breathe in space.

"Dude, you're a Terian, what you talkin' 'bout?" Scarlet chuckled.

"Dreams come true." He defended.

"I know, but you should stick to songs, they are actually pretty cool." Scarlet smiled at him. He grinned and nodded.

"We should make a band during Tier Two since that's when we can make and join clubs right?" He suggested. Scarlet nodded, because it wasn't such a bad idea.

They got to their classes and separated ways after saying goodbye. Like first period, everything was the same for the next three classes.

While walking to lunch Scarlet met up with Vienna and they walked together.

"So, why do you carry a gun in school?" Scarlet asked.

"Oh, these babies?" Vienna pulled the gun out of her pocket. "I need them to defend myself when I run out of Domain. Since I have to breathe hard and then release powerful earthquakes at once, it gets tiring."

"Sounds tiring too." Scarlet sighed.

They walked into the filled up lunch room and went to get some food. They were serving good food, like sushi, hamburgers, salads, rice, meat, grass, and non earth foods as well.

They both got hamburger and went to sit at an empty table by the door.

A few minutes later, the twines and Aliciana arrived and went to get their food. They walked over to their table and people started herding up in the cafeteria.

"Sorry we're late," Alex/a apologized. "The bell doesn't dismiss us she does." They rolled their eyes in clear annoyance.

"Did something bad happen?" Aliciana asked with concern in her voice.

"She wouldn't let us sit together at all, it was so annoying." They both huffed.

The door slammed opened, stopping Scarlet from saying what she wanted to say. Steve walked in in a rush, got his food and sat next to Scarlet and slumped his head on the table. He then groaned and lifted his head up looking so dead.

"That one teacher that had to be here and give us homework!" He started complaining. "And then because we didn't wait for the bell to dismiss us, she freaking made us stay five minutes later!" Steve groaned and hit his head on the table.

"It's okay, Stevie, at least we get our Darlings soon." The twines comforted him. He pouted and ate.

They continued eating and talking. They got into an argument about which elective was better.

"How could you even think that, music is the best!" Steve yelled at Alex/a who rolled their eyes.

"Oh shut up, we all know drama is better." They huffed. They continued arguing and Aliciana also joined.

"Gardening sounds very promising." She smiled. The three looked up at her and then continued to argue.

"Self defense is the best actually." Vienna joined in with a triumphant huff. She argued with them some more and laughed when they made a bad argument.

Vienna got distracted when she started following an invisible something. She waved her hand around and grabbed it.

"What's that?" Scarlet asked. She couldn't see it, but something was there.

"There was a string coming from there," She pointed at a girl with dark black hair smirking at her. Scarlet looked at her. "I stopped it, don't worry."

Vienna pulled the string and the girl fell. It was ear piercing, like a screech that came from the girl that fell.

"Oh, she was a mist, who'd have thought." The twines nodded at their intelligence.

Mists can control anything they put their mind to. Nightmares, telekinesis, flying, teleporting, you name it. Mists put into different categories depending on the color that they represent. They all have their own thing.

"When do we get our Darlings?" Steve asked.

"It was on the letter Steven, pay attention next time." Alex/a rolled their eyes.

Vienna started telling them about the time. "During sixth period and seventh will always be a free period until Tier Two."

"Yeah, and they only have five categories this year, Elements, Demos, Beasts, Skaia and Myths." Aliciana added. They then continued talking about what they wanted.

"Skaia is our." The twines said.

"Hey, you might not know, but it changes." Scarlet shrugged.

They continued talking about it until the bell rang for them to go to their class. They talked as they walked and dropped each other off.

"I'm still for the whole, band thing, I'm sure your voice is magical." Scarlet gushed.

"I don't know." Aliciana trailed off. Scarlet pouted at the answer.

They went separate ways and Scarlet walked into her class which had no students. She looked around and walked in. She found a seat in the second row, right next to the window.

"Alright class," There was a clap and the students stated appearing one by one. Scarlet looked around and she cheered because she didn't sit on anyone. "Good afternoon!"

"Good afternoon Professor King!" The class greeted. Professor King started telling the students about their curriculum. She told them what they were going to learn for their first tier at the school.

"Some of you may have me a second or third time, it all depends on how well you do on my tests." She said. She also told the students about her exams. They determined her students intelligence. "Make me proud guys."

With the last remark it was finally time to go to sixth period and finally get Darlings. Scarlet ran speed walked to her class and was the first there.

"Dad, do you think I'll get a cool Darling, like one that shoots fire!" She talked to her dad. Her dad nodded.

"One that can make people grow two heads." Her dad drawled. She laughed at his words and when students came filling in, she took a seat in the third to last row.

Her friends sat either behind, next or in front of her. The whole class talked for the first five minutes of class until the teacher told them to stop talking.

"Today will be the day where you will get your darlings. I know you saw most of the other first years get darlings and get jealous, but don't worry, you guys will get yours soon. Now lets go about the rules," He started listing the rules and making them repeat after him. "The number one rule is to not touch the Darling until they have contracted to you."

"Don't touch until they contract you." The class repeated, not his exact words, but he wasn't complaining.

"Don't stand out of the circle."

"Don't stand out of the circle." The class repeated.

"Don't play around."

"Don't play around." They repeated.

It went like that for five minutes until he deemed them worthy enough for them to go get their darlings. He said the rules again and everyone repeated again.

"Also, don't anger the Darlings or touch other people's Darlings without permission or they bite." The pain that flashed in his eyes was as clear as day.

"It's because he touched my moms Darling without permission. He got knocked unconscious." Scarlet snickered as she told her friends. They all chuckled and talked until they all stopped at a door.

"Now, welcome to the Chamber of Darlings." He motioned at the door with cool designs on them. Everyone stared in awe at how beautiful it was.


	23. Family Visit (Ash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da fam is here yall!!!! 
> 
> Which dad is your favorite?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash is a dumbassss

Being tired sucks. I've never been this tired in my life, okay maybe I have but I wouldn't know.

_True that._

Huh? That sounds like Sabrina.

_Yep, here I am, again because the author can't come up with nothing to write._

Okay, chill. I walked much closer to my house.

_Dude, start thinking a lot of words, this is muy boring._

Sabrina started whining, in my head. Whats a muy? Anyways, I looked down on my phone and I saw a text message in a group chat. I have two recent group chats, one for all my old traveling companions, y'know, Brock, Misty and all of them. The new one is with my new traveling companions.

_What are we using, again?_

"We're using the Pokedex or Poke-Book." I replied. Some people who magically appeared started looking at me weird. I groaned, why? It was made by Mewtwo, cause he was bored of the old texting thing. I can't believe I'm telling this to you, Sabrina, you should know.

_Sorry the perception is getting scratchy, what was that?_

Can she not hear me when I think?

_I hear you loud and clear, just say the words, I'm working on this side, of Liliana said hi._

Cool, tell her I said hi back.

I walked up to my house and opened the door, cause its my house. Anyways, I'm planning on staying for a few days cause I haven't seen my mom or Pallet in quite a long time.

"Mom, where are you?" I asked no one. I checked the kitchen, which is where she usually is when I come back home, she wasn't there. I checked every other room to see if she was anywhere else. 

"Greninja, can you help me?" I whined. He nodded and changed into Ash-Greninja. How does this even work, I'm confused.

_Did you even read the script?_

"No, I don't even know what you're talking about." I replied. I went back into the kitchen and apparently there was a paper on the kitchen island, with Pikachu sitting beside it eating ketchup.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked. I glared harder and he just kept eating his ketchup.

_Pikachu is hilarious._

"Don't laugh." I told her. She kept laughing in my head. I need this head to thin, is she trying to fill my brain or something?

I walked closer to the yellow ketchup eating mouse and snatched the paper angrily. Its says that mom went to buy stuff and if I came early I can just go visit Professor Oak at the ranch. She's telling me this like I'll forget.

_Oh you would have if she didn't leave the paper there._

"Sabrina stop." I scolded. That felt weird to say. I'm pretty sure that Greninja know what up, since he's Ash Greninja now anyways. I got the yellow ketchup eating mouse and put him on my shoulder. He whined like a child.

"I don't want to leave home." He whined.

"You already have ketchup, I think that's all you need in life." I replied.

"Lies, I need you and moms cooking too." He sighed. Aww, that's so nice of him.

"But you didn't deny that you need ketchup either." I retorted with a smirk. I huffed and started eating his ketchup. I laughed way too much. I can't believe I'm this funny.

I looked down on my phone to see that Misty updated her story on Pokegram. Something about visiting a friend. I wish I was invited.

Anyways, I opened the door to professor Oaks lab. I haven't been at the lab in a while and let me tell you it got big. I looked around at how different everything looked.

"You like it?" I heard a way to familiar voice in the back.

_Gary _ _motherlovin_ _' Oak._

Sabrina said. Okay? She is like way too weird.

"It's bigger then before." I turned around to see a way too cocky looking Gary. I just want to punch his face sometimes. 

_Read all the time._

"No Sabrina." I said. To my horror I saw a growing smirk on Gary's face and i just wanted to punch it.

"Oh, you've gotten crazier then before." He sing-songed. Is there a way to punch someone without touching them.

_Yeah, take lessons from me._

"It's not as obvious as you make it sound." I replied again. I want to punch Gary so bad.

"Chill on the crazy, I don't like my rival being a psycho." Gary sighed. His face becomes punch able every single second he breathes.

"Did you guys change the ranch as well?" I asked calming my will to punch Gary in the face.

"Yeah, Bulbasaur wanted somethings added and somethings removed." Gary explained. I just want to punch him in the face, is that too much to ask these days?

"Didn't I take all of them to the new house?" I asked cause I'm pretty sure I took all my Pokemon with me.

"If you did I would know." Gary shrugged. The urge is real and I just want to punch him so freaking bad. "Stop making that face, it makes me want to punch you." 

"Likewise." I replied crossing my hands. He motioned me to follow. What do I look like to him a Lillipup. I followed him outside at my own accord. When I was fully outside there came a stampede of Tauros and I was sent into the sky and Bayleef caught me. "Thanks, Bayleef."

I scratched her chin and she smiled at me.

"Of course I would help you, I love you." Here we go with the hugging. She hugs really tight and with way too much love. She let go after she saw that I was about to suffocate.

I let her go back to playing with other Pokemon and then went back to see if Bulbasaur was alright.

"Are you sure you wanna stay here, with him of all people?" I asked. 

"I mean like yeah, unless you need my help with something at the new house." Bulbasaur told me. I wanted to punch Gary in the face so bad.

"Maybe, yeah, Justin is going to be a grass type trainer, so I think you could help him a bit." I told him. He nodded and started making a schedule, why is he making a schedule?

Anyways punching Gary is what I want today, but we all can't have what we want can we?

"Ugh, your mom just texted for me to take you to your house." Gary whined. Maybe it's just that I haven't seen him in such a while, but the urge us so real.

"Let's go, come on guys. Take a break Bulbasaur and lets go hangout at home." I smiled and Gary followed **ME. **I walked with my Pokemon and Gary's Pokemon.

_I don't necessarily care if you want to punch slap or whatever, but finish this chapter cause the author has a new idea._

"Whatever, leave me alone." I muttered to her. I heard her snort and I ignored her.

I got home and my mom had a surprise party for me. I don't know why I didn't even think about that possibility. Ash-Greninja was also helping. I mean like we're the same, how come I didn't know?

"Ash, how is your traveling going?" Misty asked. I just saw her a day ago, why is she asking for my day?

"I'm doing good, thanks. I caught an Absol." I informed her. She chuckled and told me to take her out.

"Her name is Karma." I took out my Pokeball. Karma appeared and started jumping happily. I smiled and Pat her head.

For the rest of the day we talked and talked and had a lot of fun.

"I have a few guests for you Ash." My mom suddenly announced. I've had many surprises today, but if I get to punch Gary, that's gonna be perfect.

Mom went back inside the house and then came back with three people. They looked weirdly familiar.

_Dear Arceus help me. You had so many scenario's before, please don't make them explain._

"That was way too long Sabrina." I said. She always talks like I bring her a headache- yo_u do -_ when she's the one talking in my head.

"Woah." I heard Dawn gasp. What!? What is so surprising about three people coming here. Two more people came in and I recognized them.

"Mew, Mewtwo, how are you doing?" I walked to both of them and greeted them. I saw them shoot two matching smirks to the three guys and the turned to smile at me.

"Good, but it's been boring these days though." Mew answered. She's always complaining about everything. "Also this punch doesn't taste as good as mom's."

That was rude since Serena's mom made it.

"Be nice, Ash's girlfriends mother made it." Mewtwo slapped Mew on the shoulder. What's a girlfriend?

"Arceus help me, this boy." Mew said. She's younger then me, in appearance not in age.

"I can't help you even if I tried." The man in white and gold said.

_Okay, as your conscious, I'll tell you their names. White gold is Arc _ _Eus_ _, white blue is _ _Lu_ _Gia_ _ and red black is Ho-Oh._

"Thanks for the help Sabrina." I smiled. Those names sounded so familiar, like really familiar. I probably shouldn't think about that much cause I don't do that.

"You need help." Arc sighed. "See, he's calling me Arc now."

_Your problem not mine._

"What the- Sabrina, you can talk to Arc too?" I asked. This is so surprising.

_I'm a psychic._

"Yeah like that explains everything." I huffed and decided to ignore her and find a way to punch Gary in the face. He was talking to everyone with his manipulative self.

"Anyways, Ash these two helped create you." Mom suddenly said. What is she talking about?

"They are aura users- just go with it - and they came to give you some presents and training." Mom explained with a straight face.

"Okay Mom." I said easily. Mom is always trying to help me so I wouldn't not trust her. She practically raised me.

"I feel insulted." Arc touched his heart.

"Well, the first time you me you tried destroying Sinnoh, so I wouldn't be surprised if he trusts Delia more then you." Lu told Arc.

"Uh-huh, we had to save you so you can't talk about being offended." Dawn joined the talk.

"It wasn't that bad." Arc drawled.

"Not bad, we had to go back in time and save you from dying." Dawn said looking impatient.

"You acting like Groudon and Kyogre are any better." Arc rolled his eyes. "They wanted to destroy each other and then the world."

_That's a spoiler, so stop fighting with a sixteen years old, old man._

"Sabrina have some manners, please." I rubbed my head in annoyance. She laughed.

"Anyways, we're the ones that created you, but I brought up the idea and actually made it possible for you to be created." Ho-Oh told me.

"How was I created?" I asked. I was curious.

"Well son let me tell you, ugh." Arc was about to say, but was punched in the stomach by Mew.

"We used like a huge amount of aura with the help from your mother's blood - she wanted to by the way - and you were made. Arc was late when we started the creation." Lu looked quite annoyed at the last part.

"That's cool. Is that how you were created?" I asked Dawn.

"Yes." She said with a straight face. Cool, I guess we are all special. I asked my other friends too and they said yes as well.

"Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi j'aime ce garcon?" Serena said in a language that I didn't understand.

"Me, you were in Kalos for a while I'm pretty sure you caught something like this." Arc exclaimed. I decided to ignore him.

There was an explosion right where Gary was and he went flying. I laughed until I couldn't breathe.

"This is like the best day of my whole entire life." I laughed.

"Why?" Mom asked.

"He just met his father's, of course he's happy." Misty said with a straight face. Of course that's not it, but whatever. What's up with my friends doing that today?

"Yeah, wait that means their my fathers?" I asked. That just sounds weird.

"Any person who helped in your creation is basically your father." Brock said. Then that is correct in all levels.

"He trusts him more then me." Arc muttered.

"He took care of him better then you so I'm not surprised." Mom told him.

"Your acting like Lugia and Ho-Oh helped in either way." Arc Defended. I should ignore them.

_No, this is tres bon._

"Again with a language I can't understand." I sighed.

"You almost destroyed your own son." Mom crossed her arms.

"But I didn't, either way he wouldn't be dead, he's Ash." He said, like that solved all the problems in the world.

"You're Arceus?" I asked suddenly. He turned and nodded. "This is all you're fault, I have to save the world again, because you can't protect it yourself."

"You might want to sit down, I'll get the burn heal for you!" Dawn exclaimed laughing. Everyone was laughing and oohing at what I just said to him

"Hey, I brought you here, I can surely take you out." He said.

"No honey, that's my argument." Mom laughed.

"Bro, you are a legend." Mew laughed.

"I'll make sure it's everywhere." Mewtwo waved a peace sign. I don't know what just happened, but I just became a legend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Is the chosen one this savage?**

**Apparently so.**

**Yeah he is, he sassed Lysander and it was hilarious.**

**Who told you that?**

**Bonnie.**

**Awe, the little cute girl.**

**Why are you here if you're a caught Pokemon?**

**I can be if I want.**

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the first person starts next and the whole bolded quote thing is just full of nonsense, I don't even know.
> 
> Take into account that ratings may change!
> 
> I've never played the games, so if I did something wrong....I know


End file.
